A Glorious Past
by x-kali-x
Summary: We all know how the story ended, but how did it begin? Just how did the senshi find their powers in the past life and how did it all go so terribly wrong, culminating and ending with the destruction of the Moon Kingdom one fateful evening...
1. Princess Minako

"Princess Minako," the servant's voice was muffled from behind the closed door, "they are waiting for you downstairs."

"I'll be there soon," she said scowling, "just like I said ten minutes ago."

"That is, ah, I believe the problem," he said. Minako could just imagine him wringing his hands and shuffling his feet. "Your mother believes that ten minutes is more than enough extra time."

"I'm coming," she snapped. She looked once more at the mirror, biting her lip as she saw the red dress and the bow in her hair. Princess Minako was not vain, but she knew herself to be beautiful. She only wished her mother did not know the same thing, for she did rather enjoy showing off her daughter at these parties and Queen Serenity herself was downstairs! She would do almost anything to be somewhere else but she knew her mother would not relent, not give up the chance to have the great and the good fawning over her daughter and, as a result, over herself.

When she finally opened the door the corridor outside was empty, the only sounds the faint music coming from the great hall downstairs. Taking a deep breath, she headed towards it, listening as the strings swelled around her, hesitating once more only at the top of the stairs. The moment she moved through into the hall the music stopped and the announcement was made, "Crown Princess Minako of Venus," the voice echoed through the hall as a lone Viola began to play. She moved gracefully down the stairs as she had been taught, her eyes roaming the room above her fake smile, seeking out familiar faces. She could see the royals of the other planets; Mercury, Jupiter and Mars (her mother would never lower herself so far as to invite the _outer_ royalty), but her eyes were instinctively drawn towards the silver haired figure of Queen Serenity, whose blue eyes sparkled with genuine warmth as Minako's foot finally left the staircase.

"Minako you join us at last!" Queen Indira's voice rang gaily through the hall as the music started in full once more, "do come here." Minako kept her head bowed as she moved over to her mother. She smiled, nodded, accepted the praise from her mothers equals, but at all times she kept glancing across the room to the ever watchful eyes of Queen Serenity which never seemed to leave her even as the night wore on. She was subjected to tiresome dance after tiresome dance, each partner more frightfully boring than the last, everyone of them selected by her mother for political gain. Minako wished Sailor Ishtar had been invited, but their guardian senshi was almost certainly busy somewhere anyway. She was never invited Minako thought sadly. It had long since transpired that guardian senshi was just not good enough to please Queen Indira. Minako had come to look up to the strong warrior, but she hadn't seen her in many weeks now. She wished she knew where she had gone.

It was nearly midnight before Minako finally escaped the dance floor, heading out onto the balcony for the pleasure of fresh air and the cold breeze. "Princess Minako," the voice was soft and gentle as it acknowledged her presence. Minako jumped and whirled around, bowing low before Queen Serenity. "Do not bother yourself with such formality; it is only you and I here." Minako straightened to see that the Queen was right. "You do not enjoy it?" she asked, her eyes twinkling and Minako knew what she meant instantly.

"Of course I do," she lied instantly, not wanting to offend her mother or sully her kingdom's honour. Serenity merely laughed.

"My own daughter is exactly the same," she said, looking out over the gardens, "she would much rather be playing amongst the roses than socialising with politicians and royals. The two of you would get on very well, I believe."

"I would be honoured to meet Princess Serenity some day," Minako said truthfully, somewhat transfixed by the Queen.

"Then it shall be arranged," she turned to look at Minako, "I shall speak with your mother about it now."

"Thank you!" Minako said, the first genuine smile spreading across her face.

"There it is," Serenity said.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand…"

"I had heard you were beautiful," Serenity replied smiling, "and your smile is truly miraculous." She left without saying another word, leaving Minako blushing deeply. She barely had two minutes peace before her mother rushed out to speak with her.

"Minako, Queen Serenity has requested that you travel back to the moon with her!" Minako's heart leapt, "this is such an opportunity for you; you'll meet the future ruler of the Silver Alliance, so make sure you pack appropriately. I hear they have balls nightly on the moon, so we'll have to have some of your dresses refitted."

"But isn't the Queen leaving in the morning?"

"Oh of course. What you have will just have to do I suppose," Indira continued in this same vein for more than a little while before remembering that she was the hostess of a party. Minako took that moment to slip away to her chambers and to bed, knowing that her mother would want to pack her bags for her anyway.

* * *

"Welcome, Minako, to the Moon," Queen Serenity opened the door of the carriage and watched as the Venusian princess stepped onto the foreign soil, her eyes like saucers. "I will have your bags sent to your room. I believe Serenity is in the rose garden – why don't you go explore?" Minako nodded eagerly and then glanced down at her skirts, knowing they were not entirely suitable for running through the gardens. "Or alternately you could come to the palace with me and change? Princess Rei was here only the other week and left some of her clothes behind; I am sure she would not be averse to you borrowing them if you have nothing suitable. I would offer my dear Serenity's wardrobe, but perhaps you would prefer to meet her in clothes that do not belong to her?"

"Thank you very much," Minako bowed her head, astounded once more by the warmth in Serenity's voice. Only fifteen minutes later she was wearing trousers (trousers!) and wandering through the gardens, searching for the distinctive splash of red that would indicate a rose garden. She found it soon enough and there, sure enough, was Princess Serenity. She sat on the ground, leaning against a bench in clothing not dissimilar to that Minako had borrowed. She jumped at the sound of Minako's approached and leapt to her feet, relaxing when she saw who it was.

"I thought you were Luna," she said scowling as she sank onto the bench, "I'm supposed to be in lessons. Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Minako," she said, blinking a little at the straightforward approach of the blond girl.

"Of Venus? I always wanted to go there, but Mama said the parties are even more dull than those we have here."

"She actually said that?" Minako giggled.

"She says things like that all the time," Serenity nodded, "I think she only really enjoys the balls on Mars, but even I like those. Have you ever been?"

"No," Minako shook her head, "this is my first time off Venus, actually."

"Really?" Serenity seemed completely agog, "I've been all over. I love Mars, and the flowers on Jupiter are amazing. I've never been to Mercury, but Neptune has fantastic music – Princess Michiru plays the violin so well," Minako sat down beside the babbling Princess and listened, absorbing every fact she could about the life on the other planets of the alliance and wishing with all her heart that she did not have to go home at some point. "Of course I'd love to see Earth, I've heard that it's really beautiful down there…" she fell silent for the first time and Minako took the chance to ask a question.

"But Earth isn't part of the alliance – isn't it forbidden to contact anyone down there?"

"Oh of course it is," Serenity giggled, "but doesn't that just add to the romance of the idea? For a Princess of Venus you don't have a particularly strong sense of adventure," she stuck out a tongue, "Come on, I bet Mama's waiting on us for dinner or something. She's usually waiting on me for _something_."

"Dinner?" Minako asked confused, "it's barely midday."

"We have dinner at Midday," Serenity smiled, "and then a lighter meal in the evening. Mama says its so that she can go to a ball without being ravenous. They never have anything but canapés."

* * *

"You'll come back soon, Minako, won't you?"

"I will, I promise," she nodded as she climbed into the carriage, "It's been amazing here."

"Better than on Venus?" Serenity grinned.

"Miles better," Minako nodded firmly, "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"You planetary princesses are all the same," she giggled, "well, except Rei. She can never wait to leave," she rolled her eyes as Minako closed the door and peered out, waving at her friend as the carriage pulled onto the star paths, heading directly for Venus. The journey was not particularly long, but it should have taken an hour at least. To Minako the time flew by and all to soon she was heading through the gates to Magellan castle.

"Minako dearest," Indira gushed, "do come inside, we need to have you fitted for a new dress for tonight's ball…" that was one thing Minako had not missed. For the entire duration of her stay upon the moon she had not been made to attend a single ball, spending those nights upstairs with Serenity instead, telling each other made up stories about life on Earth. During her stay she had discovered that part of her which was missing; the desire to do more, a sense of adventure.

She stood idly as she was measured for a new dress, didn't really concentrate on the colours that were shown to her (resorting to choosing one at random) and all in all daydreamed her way through the day, already looking ahead to the next time she was on the moon. She knew there would be another time, Both the Queen and the Princess had been adamant upon this fact. She hungrily ate her light lunch only to find herself wishing for more, used to the heavy midday meal after a month on the moon. Knowing that she would get no more she headed to the library, a place she had before avoided at all costs, and headed to a small rarely visited corner in which all the Venusian literature about the planet Earth was stored. She read, completely engrossed, for the whole afternoon, only stopping when she glanced at a clock and realised that if she did not get a move on she would be in the perfect position for Indira to aid her in preparing for the ball. She ran up to her chambers and locked the door behind her. As she had expected the dress was there waiting for her, the skirt of orange chiffon taking up too much space for her liking. Sighing with resignation she began to change. She was only just getting started upon her make up, however, when a knock sounded at the door.

"I'm not ready yet," she shouted, scowling.

"Minako," she was surprised to hear Indira's voice and turned, for a moment contemplating unlocking the door before shrugging and deciding against it. "Minako, please come quickly. Queen Serenity has sent for you."

"What?" Minako squeaked, jumping up and throwing the door open, her eyes wide with shock.

"She sent word moments ago that you are to return to the moon without delay. She said not to bother packing." This struck Minako as odd; clearly Serenity did not expect her to be there long. "There is a carriage waiting," Indira said as she walked with her daughter, "and it will remain on the moon to bring you back when your meeting with the Queen is concluded." Minako nodded numbly, trying to work out what could possibly be so important that Serenity had called for her so soon. She bit her lip the whole way there, glancing at the passing stars and wishing she had some (any) idea what to expect when she reached her destination. She descended from the carriage, holding her skirt above her ankles as she raced down the oddly deserted path to the doors of the palace. Once inside she passed many people rushing about, talking quickly, there eyes full of what Minako suspected was fear. She finally met someone she knew in the form of Luna, Princess Serenity's tutor.

"Minako at last," she sighed, reaching forward and taking her arm. Minako noticed that Luna was not turned out as well as usual, her purple hair drawn back into a hasty ponytail, her usual yellow dress replaced by a simple top and trousers, "the Queen isn't in the throne room, she's in her chambers. Come quickly." Minako allowed herself to be lead up numerous flights of stairs and into a crystalline corridor she had never before seen. "In there," Luna said, nodding a head towards the door at the end of the corridor, "I'm sorry I can't stay, I have to go find Serenity. That girl just can't stay still!"

"Try the rose garden," Minako suggested, getting the feeling that whatever Luna needed Serenity for it was more important than her tutor remaining oblivious to her hideout.

"Thank you," Luna nodded before turning and running down the corridor. She had changed into a cat before she was out of sight, leaping nimbly forward far faster than she could have as a human. Minako turned and headed to the door at the end of the corridor, hesitating only a second before knocking.

"Enter," the voice was tired, drawn, not at all like the voice that had said goodbye to her in the throne room only that morning. Minako pushed the door open and stepped inside, careful not to close her skirt in as she shut it behind her. "Minako, thank goodness," Serenity stood and Minako saw that it was not just Luna who was not as swell spruces as usual. Serenity's hair was loose and her dress not the usual pure white but a simple green summer dress. "Please sit, this will be hard to take in, I believe."

Minako found her heart rate increasing and took a seat across the small table from the Queen. "Earlier today," Serenity began, "barely two hours ago in fact, Sailor Ishtar was killed…"

"Killed?" Minako clapped a hand to her mouth and felt tears sting her eyes.

"Yes," Serenity sighed, "we had sent her and her fellows to Earth to aid the King and Queen quell an uprising. We were so close to integrating them into the alliance," she blinked and Minako thought she saw tears shining in her eyes. "But the senshi have been there for a few months now, fighting constantly and today Sailor Ishtar was confronted with the leader of the rebellion himself. I'm afraid she never stood a chance."

"But what has this got to do with me?" Minako sniffed, wiping her eyes with the heel of her palm. She had greatly respected Ishtar, but she didn't see why that would merit Serenity passing the news onto her in person.

"I have spoken with Sailor Pluto," Serenity sighed and Minako gasped. Sailor Pluto was thought to be nothing more than legend in most of the Alliance, a mysterious guardian of the space-time doorway and the only planetary senshi to emerge in thousands of years of prosperity in the Milky Way. "As is her duty she looked to the time stream and told me who had the power to inherit Ishtar's responsibilities."

"But…"

"Minako, she named you." There was no reply. Minako blinked stupidly for a moment as the words wormed their way inside her mind.

"But I'm not a senshi," she said at last, "how can I take over?"

"Because you are a senshi," Serenity replied, standing and moving to a vanity table by the bed across the room.

"I have no henshin pen," she said, shaking her head, "the senshi are always born with a henshin pen."

"Not always," Serenity shook her head. "In most cases, yes they are, but there is one senshi whose wand was given to her when her destiny was revealed. There will yet be eight more, although it is unlikely I shall see more than one more in my lifetime." She turned, carrying a box of red velvet. She set it down on the table and opened the lid, reaching in and taking out a pen of gold and topaz before setting it down and sliding it across the table to Minako. The planetary symbol of Venus glimmered in the light emitted by the crystal walls. "Take this, your symbol of office, and return home. This is not a decision to be made lightly. You may talk this over with whoever you wish, but make sure that if you choose to use the pen it is truly the decision you want. Once you are Sailor Venus there will be no going back."

* * *

"Minako darling," Indira gasped as Minako entered the great hall, "whatever are you doing here?" she glanced around at the shocked faces of various important visitors. Minako's face was pale, the little make up she was wearing smudged by the tears running down her cheeks. Indira moved forward and placed an arm around her daughters neck, steering her into a side room. "Did you have to walk into the ball?" she hissed, "that is all they will talk about now!"

"I doubt it," Minako sniffed, "Ishtar's dead."

"Well I know that," Indira waved an arm to indicate brushing it to the side, "is that all this is about? Was that why Serenity sent for you? What stories did you bore the Queen with? Really Minako she was just a senshi. Serenity will find a replacement and things will go on as they always have before."

"But…"

"No buts. I insist you go clean yourself up this instant and come to what's left of the ball." Minako's hand tightened upon the pen in her hand, seeing red over her mother's indifference.

"I respected Ishtar," she said, her voice harsher than usual.

"That as it may be it was Serenity's silly fault for sending aid to the barbarian planet."

"Earth is not a barbarian planet!" Minako said outraged, "they're just as cultured as we are."

"Then why were the senshi required there at all?" Indira said, raising an eyebrow, "that is the last I want to hear of this." She stood and swept from the room to rejoin the ball. Minako jumped and ran after her.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Really Minako this is not acceptable in public, please return to your chambers." Indira's eyes flashed as her guests turned to face them.

"No! I won't return to my chambers until you answer me!"

"Very well. Ishtar and her comrades left to fight a foolish was that was not their own. She deserved what she got." The words hit Minako like a physical blow.

"What if it were me?" she asked, her voice higher than usual, "would I have deserved what I got?"

"Don't be so stupid. You are no senshi."

"Aren't I?"

"I would know you silly little girl," Indira strode forward and slapped Minako, causing her guests to gasp and take a step back. The harsh clap echoed through the hall.

"Of course," Minako laughed bitterly, "I forgot you knew everything mother," she found herself longing for the understanding relationship that Princess Serenity shared with her mother. "I plan on moving out," she said, "Serenity has offered me a room in the moon palace."

"I forbid it. You are not even sixteen and would only be a burden upon the Queen."

"It is not your place to forbid. The Queen herself asked that I should stay if I chose to take up my new duties, and I choose to do just that."

"New duties?" Indira scoffed, "now you play maid to that useless moon princess." The guests were truly uncomfortable now. Seeing their host argue with her daughter was one thing, listening to her insult the rulers of the alliance was another.

"No! She is not useless and I will protect her," she took a deep breath and held the pen high above her head, "Venus power, make up!" The power surged through her, warming her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. It felt as though little stars of energy were hitting her skin, each one bringing more power than the one before it until, at last, they were gone. She stood proud in her fuku surveying the stunned crowd before turning to her mother. "I will take all my belongings with me. I have no intention of returning."

* * *

**Another project that I probably don't have time for, but one I've been meaning to start for a little while now so taa daa :) Who next?**


	2. Princess Haruka

**Ok, this got a little out of hand… series of oneshots to fully fledged story anyone?  
**

**Thanks to the wonderfull reviewers:  
**

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**Wonderbee31**_

_**Nyanko76**_

_**idfcv**_

**And I'm nearly done on the next chapter of "Ready and Waiting". "Rise of Crystal Tokyo" could take a while though... sorry :(**

* * *

"Makoto?" the voice rang through the well lit corridors of Io castle, the air still and unaffected by the solar winds. "Makoto where are you?" Queen Maeko hurried through the corridors, her bare feet patting against stone as she ran down the steps and into the garden. She finally found her daughter in a secluded corner of the greenhouses, watering a tray of vegetables she herself had grown. "There you are," Maeko smiled, "you don't want to be late I'm sure!"

"Late for what?" Makoto asked, smiling bemusedly.

"There is a ball tonight, is there not?"

"That's tomorrow," Makoto said firmly, setting down the watering can and moving around the table towards her mother, "and you've forgotten to put your shoes on again."

"I have? Oh, silly me," Maeko giggled.

"Sometimes I wonder what you'd do if you didn't have Papa and I around to keep you in line," she said, exasperated but smiling as she gave the little woman a hug. Queen Maeko stood a good half foot lower than her daughter, who took far more from her father than she did from the slip of a woman in the greenhouse with her.

"I think I would lose my head were it not screwed on," Maeko smiled, turning back to the castle. "But don't be late tomorrow anyway. There are important guests on their way."

"I won't be," Makoto promised. She was as good as her word, standing at the doors ready to greet their guests even before her mother, who was upstairs searching for a lost earring. Her father, King Renjiro was stood further back conversing with the Martian royalty who had arrived slightly early (King Reizo often wished to discuss business beforehand and so was wont to do so). Makoto counted off in her head as royals from Mercury, Uranus and Neptune arrived, unsurprised to find that Queen Indira had chosen to decline her invitation. Venus was somewhat shamed at the moment and Makoto blushed a little with embarrassment just remembering some of the things her father had reported back to her not six months before. Either way Makoto was glad she had never been invited to Venus.

A fanfare in the gardens announced the presence of one last royal family and Makoto turned to see Queen Serenity stepping down from a carriage before a figure and a white and orange fuku turned to aid the Princess down. She could not hear what they were saying, but she thought the Princess might be reprimanding the senshi (whom Makoto remembered only then was a princess herself) for acting so formal. She smiled warmly as the lunar royals approached the steps.

"Makoto," Queen Serenity beamed at her, "lovely to see you as always – how are your parents?"

"Same as ever," Makoto said ruefully, "father is running the show and mother can't tell up from down!"

"Has she come down yet?"

"No, but I imagine she won't be much longer. Father said she was looking for an earring."

"Serenity always manages to lose hers behind the vanity," the queen laughed, "perhaps she should try there if it doesn't come to light soon?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Makoto bowed as Queen Serenity moved forward to mingle with the guests.

"Honestly Minako I don't know why you got so worked up. The balls on Jupiter are really good fun and it's not as though you actually had to get a dress fitted."

"It's not that," Makoto smiled at the defensive tone the senshi took, "this place is a defensive nightmare. At the end of the day there are no moon guards here, I'm the only senshi on the whole of Io and I am nowhere near as well trained as any of the other senshi."

"Actually, Sailor Persephone is on guard," Makoto said, smiling at the senshi as she and the princess approached.

"If you say so," she shrugged, clearly not believing her. Makoto wondered for a moment; this warrior, only a couple of months older than she was herself, knew something that she didn't. Knowing that no one else was to arrive she closed the great doors and moved through into the ballroom. She smiled as she passed familiar faces, but all the while she was looking around for her mother. Finally she spotted Maeko smiling widely as she chattered away to Queen Serenity. She was only wearing one earring, but then all things considered she was remarkably well turned out, even wearing matching shoes. Makoto pulled at the thin sleeve of her own gown. She had never been comfortable in dresses. Dresses usually required the wearing of heels and she was tall enough without that thank you very much. As she looked around she caught sight of Princess Serenity pulling a face at Sailor Venus who hid her smile behind a gloved hand. Her mind jumped back to the disbelief in the senshi's voice when she had mentioned Sailor Persephone and she made a snap decision.

Heading across the room, she tapped her father lightly on the shoulder, "Papa," she said, "Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

"Of course not," he said jovially, turning back only briefly to excuse him from talk with King Reizo. He followed her through into the dining room (on Jupiter they believed in actually feeding their guests) into which no one had yet moved.

"Papa, where is Sailor Persephone?"

"She's guarding Io of course," Renjiro replied easily.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you papa?" Makoto asked hesitantly, "if you thought it would protect me?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because I don't believe Sailor Persephone is on Io at all," she replied honestly.

"Where else would she be?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Makoto replied, looking him straight in the eye, "Papa I'm not a little girl anymore. I want to know the truth."

"Very well," Renjiro sighed after only a moments hesitation, "but not right now. Come and speak with me tomorrow once the guests have left."

"I will," Makoto nodded firmly, "thank you."

* * *

"Come on Minako, you look like death warmed up."

"Thank you Sere. Your subtlety is always as gentle as the average brick."

"Aww don't say that."

"I'll say that if I want to say that."

"You're really grouchy. Did you sleep at all?"

"No."

"Boo, Mama said you shouldn't stay up."

"Your protection is my highest priority," Minako said sternly, "I will sleep when we return to the moon."

"Liar. Luna'll make you train until you're aching all over and you know it."

"Yes and then I will sleep."

"Such commitment, Sailor Venus," Makoto said, smiling as she moved around the corner, "but I can assure you that no harm will come to Serenity the first or Serenity the second whilst they are within the walls of castle Io."

"I am sorry," Venus bowed deeply, "I did not wish to offend you or your parents with my actions."

"Do not worry," Makoto brushed the comment aside, "I understand your concerns."

"Thank you," she nodded, "but if you will excuse us we must be heading home."

"Of course, safe journey."

"Thank you Princess Makoto," Serenity beamed as they moved past, gabbling about something she couldn't quite hear. Makoto looked back at them as they went, before remembering that she should head to the library to wait for her father. He was there within the quarter hour having said his goodbyes to the royals as they left.

"Mako," he sighed, "my dearest Mako," he lowered himself heavily into a chair and she sat nervously opposite him. "I wanted to protect you from the truths of the alliance, but the truth is I am getting old, and in my age I have made mistakes – please don't insult either of us by denying it. I have lived through the peace of these past centuries knowing that it could not last and yet refusing to prepare my daughter for the inevitable. What should it matter to you when the peace ended? I was always going to be here to protect you." He stopped and gazed out of the window for a moment.

"Father, what do you mean?" Makoto asked, feeling something clawing painfully at her chest.

"I am dying Makoto," he said finally. "It won't be long until I am gone, and you will become Queen."

"But mother…"

"We both know that, despite her many astounding qualities, your mother is not fit to rule Jupiter. When I am gone you must promise me to do your best and to take care of your mother."

"What is it that's killing you, Papa?"

"Old age, Mako. It must come to us all in time, even those of us of the Silver Alliance."

"I always thought you'd be here forever," Makoto sniffed, "that I'd never have to look too hard for advice because you'd be here for me."

"I've been stubborn until now and I have no plan of changing my mind. Death can wait as long as I can hold out." Makoto laughed through her tears and Renjiro's eyes softened, "you've always had an independent streak in you Makoto. It's just that now's the time to let that shine." They sat in silence for a moment, neither wishing to break the silence that had settled over them like an old, familiar blanket.

Finally, he spoke, "you wanted to know where Sailor Persephone was." Makoto nodded. "She and her fellow senshi, with the exception of Venus, are currently on Earth. That is where Sailor Ishtar fell. There was no attack upon the moon palace."

"On Earth?" she gasped, "why are they there?"

"Serenity has been negotiating with the Terran rulers, hoping that they would join the alliance, but there was a rebellion amongst their people at the idea. Feeling that it was somewhat her fault she asked the King if he would permit her to send soldiers in order to help combat the uprising. The king accepted the offer and the Guardian Senshi were sent."

"So why hasn't Venus joined them?"

"The only reason they have not all left the planet is that it is now all but impossible. Venus couldn't join them if she tried. She is now the lone guardian in charge of guarding Princess Serenity." Makoto shuddered. No wonder Sailor Venus had seemed tetchy.

"It is, in fact, quite odd that you should talk to me of this now," he said, standing and moving to look out over the gardens.

"What makes you say that?"

"There was only one reason for the ball last night," he said, still not turning, "and that was so that Queen Serenity could come here without it seeming unusual."

"Why?"

"Because I had to ask a favour of her. I knew she would say yes, goodness knows she owes me some," he smiled as though looking back on happier times, "but I wanted to ask her in person as it was such an important request."

"What did you ask?"

"I asked that you and your mother were allowed to live on the moon until this trouble on the Earth is over with."

"But that's insane!" she yelped, jumping to her feet, "it's not as if they'll ever get off the planet – they just haven't got the technology. Add to that the fact that the moon is far closer to the Earth than here-"

"It is also far better protected. I feel that, in the coming months, more and more new senshi shall arise as the old fall and I would feel safer, sleep sounder at night knowing that you and your mother were with them."

"Mother won't go," Makoto said stubbornly, "she won't leave you for something like this."

"She will go, if I ask her to," Renjiro said solemnly, "she may not be all there sometimes, but she has a sharp mind when she wants to. Please Makoto, I ask that you do me this one last great favour. Grant a dying man his last request."

"That's a horrible thing to say," Makoto said quietly as she stood, leaving the library without saying anything more.

* * *

Days on the moon passed with little variation. Makoto kept herself to herself, only emerging from her room at mealtimes and to visit her mother, speaking as little as possible and all in all withdrawing into herself. Queen Serenity was getting worried and, about two weeks after Makoto had arrived upon the moon, took action.

"Luna," she said, pushing open the door to the combat room to see a rather sweaty Sailor Venus hanging from the roof supported only by a chain of sparkling golden hearts, "can I borrow Minako for the rest of the day?"

"Of course your highness," Luna bowed and turned to head out of the room, jumping up and transforming into a cat so that she could fit out of the window. Minako let herself down and turned to the queen as her henshin fell, removing any traces of sweat.

"How is your training going?"

"Slowly as ever," Minako smiled wryly, "although I don't know why Luna won't let Artemis help. I bet he'd be a great teacher if she gave him the chance."

"I'm sure he'll get his turn one day," Serenity smiled, "but for now I have a job for you and for Serenity."

"She'll be in the rose garden," Minako said instantly.

"Is she ever anywhere else?"

"I'll be honest I don't think so."

"Well either way, I want the pair of you to spend the day with Makoto. I know she's not been the most sociable person on the Moon but she's hurting right now. I think she really needs a friend."

"Of course," Minako nodded instantly, "I'll just go and get Sere."

"Thank you," Serenity replied, smiling a little at the name Minako had come up with to differentiate between mother and daughter. Minako bowed and took her leave, running to the garden and amongst the roses.

"Come on Sere," she said breathlessly, "before Luna corners you!" Sere jumped up and ran after her friend until the two of them collapsed, a giggling, heap, not far from their chambers.

"How come Luna isn't teaching you?"

"Queen Serenity gave me the day off," Minako beamed at Sere, "she thought we could go talk with Makoto."

"Finally," Sere grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I couldn't very well try and befriend her without including you could I?"

"Well you could have done," Minako laughed, "but you wouldn't. Can we do something not particularly active? My arms are killing – I know she said I'd get used to the chain but I've been using the damn thing for about a month and my muscles won't stop screaming at me."

"There's no fun unless we get to watch you suffer," Sere smirked, leaping forward and pinching her side."

"That was painful," Minako winced.

"Sorry," Sere merely waved her aside before running to the end of the corridor and rapping smartly upon a door and waiting. When it finally opened she launched into full flow, leaving Makoto looking a little winded. "Hey Makoto – do you mind if I call you Makoto? I mean I could call you Princess Makoto or Princess Jupiter if you'd really prefer but I'd much sooner call you Makoto." The stunned brunette blinked and then nodded slowly. "Brilliant. I thought we might go exploring but Minako's moaning again – she does that all the time-"

"I do not!"

"You do so!" But anyway we could at least start by showing you the rose garden," she beamed at Makoto who had perked up instantly when Sere mentioned the flowers.

"Roses? I thought they were only native to Earth."

"They are," she replied, "but this is the moon kingdom and I wanted roses so roses I got."

"Do you get everything you want then?" Makoto's heart sank as she thought maybe she wouldn't get on with this girl so much.

"No," she said shortly, stopping mid-bounce, "if I got everything I wanted Papa would still be here. I'll meet you in the garden," and she ran back down the corridor.

"I didn't mean," Makoto began but Minako laid a calming hand upon her shoulder.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, "I did the same only yesterday. It's almost exactly five years since her dad passed and Serenity said they were incredibly close."

"Where is your father, Minako?" Makoto asked, curiously.

"That waste of space?" she snorted, "Mama said he ran the moment she was pregnant."

"They weren't married?"

"Nope. Apparently it was such a scandal – I reckon that's why my mother gets so sensitive about how the others see her, as if she had something to prove. But I'm passed that now," she grinned, "as far as I'm concerned my family's here on the moon." There was an edge to her voice that made it clear she would not take this topic any further. "But come on, Sere'll shout the palace down if we don't join her soon!"

* * *

"I still don't see why I have to go to this one," Sere moaned as she looked dejectedly in the mirror.

"Because everyone from all nine planets will be there," Minako reminded her, "this is a momentous occasion. The Terran royalty have joined us for the first time and it is only fitting that you should be with Serenity when she greets them."

"I know I know," she scowled, "I just wish the senshi could have come back too."

"So do I," Minako sighed, "but by the time they rebuilt the… what was it?"

"Elysian portal."

"That one… By the time they'd managed to rebuild the portal most of them were scattered across the world. No one's quite sure where they even are, it would take months to bring them back and we had to seize this opportunity while it was at hand."

"Won't it be a bit much for you on your own though?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Nope," Minako grinned, "in fact the whole thing's going to get a lot easier, I think."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sailor Cerridwen is back."

"No!" Sere span around, "when did that happen?"

"This morning," Minako smiled, "I said most of the senshi were scattered, not _all_."

"That was mean," the reprimand came complete with a jab to the ribs.

"Sorry," Minako smiled sweetly, "but it was worth it for your expression."

"So… who's in charge? I mean, you're more powerful as a planetary senshi, but Cerridwen is the guardian of Serenity!"

"Oh she's in charge," Minako said quickly, "she's been at this stuff way longer than I have."

"So you'll still be at the ball?"

"Yeah," Minako bit her lip.

"Don't worry," Sere said soothingly, knowing what her friend was thinking in an instant, "She won't bother you, mark my words."

"Did you scare her off?" Minako smiled weakly.

"No, but Makoto's way taller than your mother and she'd probably beat her up for you if you asked." As if on cue there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sere called and Makoto opened the door timidly.

"Brilliant," Minako grinned, "I knew green was your colour."

"I thought you hated balls?" Makoto said, almost accusatorily but with a smile on her face.

"Correction, I hate balls where my mother is arranging everything, usually my own dress included and I hate balls where I know nothing about security arrangements. If I can stay as far from mother as possible I reckon tonight will be quite bearable."

"You haven't got so much of a problem with the dress anymore," Sere shrugged.

"Not one bit, Venus power, make-up!"

"I wish you'd give us some warning," Sere winced, blinking the light spots from her eyes, "that things so bright it's almost indecent."

"Better than you actually saw what happens to me," Minako giggled, "that _is_ indecent."

"Anyway," Makoto said loudly, "we should probably get going." As she looked over Minako saw that Makoto was rocking a little on the balls of her feet, her bottom lip looking as though she had done nothing but chew it all day.

"Your father's here isn't he?" she asked softly.

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Well then, let's get going!" Sere shrieked, grabbing her friends by the hand and yanking them forward with little regard to any likelihood of popping their arms from their rightful place.

"Princess Serenity, Princess Jupiter and Princess Sailor Venus," the voice rang through the ball room and there was polite applause around the room as the three girls descended the steps together, nodding to acquaintances, smiling at friends and, in Makoto's case, beaming at her father.

Sere watched as Makoto ran to King Renjiro, hugging him tight, and turned away, deciding that she would not impeach upon such a personal moment. "So, where's the fresh blood?"

"Sere you can't call the Terrans that," Minako giggled.

"Why not? They'll get ripped to shreds here if they're not careful."

"The same can be said for anyone."

"Not me. Mama would kill anyone who did. And you can protect yourself."

"Fine, the same can be said for _most_ people."

"Ok I'll give you that. I wonder if Rei's here…"

"Princess Mars?"

"Yeah I haven't seen her in ages," she looked around until she spotted King Reizo, "well her father's here, so she's at home, she's praying somewhere or she's dancing."

"Which is more likely?"

"Not the last one. She hates dancing; two left feet."

"Says you."

"I can dance," Sere scowled, "I just choose not too more often than not."

"Alright then, fine. Prove it."

"Only if you'll join me."

"I'll only join you if you get Makoto to dance." Sere hesitated and then her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Can I at least have until the last dance to try?"

"I see no reason why not. It won't work, you know she won't dance."

"She might if there's someone tall enough; I swear she's a big softie at heart."

"Oh no denying, but she's also ridiculously self conscious." Minako grinned, content that she had won the argument. "Anyway, I think your mother's trying to catch your eye."

"I think that's the Terran royalty," she pulled a face, "guess it can't be avoided."

"Nope."

"I really dislike you sometimes."

"Thank you, I assure you the feelings are totally reciprocated. I'll be on the balcony if I'm needed."

"Right. Thanks for the support."

"You're welcome," Minako winked as she turned away, desperate for a breath of fresh air away from the heavily perfumed room already. The cool breeze out on the balcony was definitely refreshing and she sat herself on the stone edging, her legs crossed as she surveyed the gardens.

"Such a beautiful maiden, out her alone?" she turned to see a blonde male of about her own age, his blond hair loosely curled as he surveyed the distant Earth.

"Rather out here than in there," she snorted. There was a moment silence, "I'm Minako."

"Jadeite. So you're Sailor Venus? I must say you're nothing like your comrades."

"My comrades? Who are you?" She asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I already told you," he said pleasantly, "my name is Jadeite."

"Not helping here."

"Very well," he moved back, placing his hand across his chest in a sort of salute. This was when Minako noticed that he too wore a uniform, this one of slate grey. He bowed deeply and said, "Jadeite, Shitennou of Earth and guardian of his Royal Highness Prince Endymion," he glanced up and winked, "at your service."

"The four heavenly kings," Minako nodded, as though this had cleared everything up. "Are there many of you here?"

"I'm afraid not. My comrades, Kunzite and Zoisite, were not present when the Elysian portal was repaired and so could not join us, much as the senshi who so graciously volunteered could not." He paused, "I was sorry to hear of Ishtar's passing. She was a fierce and loyal warrior."

"What do you know of it?" Minako asked, turning to look at him.

"Not all that much," he shrugged, "you would do better to talk with Endymion; I believe he was there when it happened."

"Is he here then?"

"He is currently on the far side of the ballroom conversing with Princess Mercury, I believe."

Minako stared up into the sky for a moment, looking at the Earth. "What is it like," she said eventually, "on Earth?"

"At the moment? The whole planet is a war zone. We had known about tension simmering beneath the surface for some time now, but not that it was this severe. There is one clan in particular who seems to be behind the trouble and, in their opinion, a great insult was handed to them by the royal family."

"What was this insult?"

"Prince Endymion declined the hand of their leader's daughter. I fail to see why people can be so small minded…"

"Not small minded," Minako said, shrugging, "perhaps their culture is different to that you are used to living in. I know that were I to turn down a suitor point blank, no one would bat an eyelid; on Venus we marry only for Love - at least, we're supposed to, although it often doesn't turn out that way – whereas should anyone propose to Sere, sorry I mean Princess Serenity, then she would be expected to spend some time reflecting upon the proposal."

"Well Endymion was rather blunt," Jadeite grinned, "it was sprung upon him with little warning. I can't say I'd have argued though, I like my women… fiery." Minako raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Well at least you're to the point," she said after a moment's consideration, "there are more than a few in the silver alliance who will appreciate that."

"Are you one of them?"

"Sorry, you're not my type."

"Worse luck," he scowled, "perhaps one dance?"

"I will dance with you," she said, grinning, "if Sere succeeds in her task."

"Well then," he rubbed his hands together, "how can I aid this task."

"That, dear king, would be telling." She hopped lightly from the wall, "Come and find me before the last dance and I'll let you know how it went." She pushed back the lace curtain and was faced with the very last person she wanted to see. "Mother," she said staunchly.

"Minako," Indira licked her lips as though unsure what to say, "How've you been?"

"I've been… fine," Minako shrugged, "Queen Serenity has been very good to me."

"It suits you," she said finally, "the uniform."

"Thank you." More silence.

"Minako I… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything," tears shone in the queens eyes. Minako didn't reply, a battle taking place in her mind; could she forgive her mother. After only a few seconds she knew that she wouldn't find out tonight.

"I want to forgive you," Minako said heavily, realising as she spoke that it was true, "but… but first I need to know whether your apologising for my sake or for your own and it'll take more than one chance meeting for me to decide that." Indira nodded as Minako moved by, heading towards Makoto, whom she had spotted on the edge of the dance floor.

"You look pleased," she said, smiling.

"Papa's staying here for a week," she beamed."

"That's great," Minako began, only to be interrupted by Sere.

"Makoto! Got your eye on anyone?"

"What?" the brunette blushed deeply, "No, everyone here's too small for me."

"I disagree," she shrugged, "tall dark and handsome over there's looking this way," she nodded towards a man in grey with long chestnut brown hair.

"That's Shitennou Nephrite," Minako said instantly.

"From Earth?" Sere's eyes widened, "you've to get to know him now Makoto! How did you know, Minako?"

"I've spoken with Jadeite," she nodded at his younger looking companion.

"Any sparks?"

"No," Minako shook her head, "if you weren't a Princess you'd be a terrible matchmaker." Sere responded only by giggling.

"I bet you could get a dance with Nephrite before the nights over," she said, turning back to Makoto.

"I don't know…"

"If he doesn't ask by the last dance I'll make him," she said flatly. Makoto blanched.

"You really are impossible Sere, you know that," Minako laughed, shaking her head.

"I do try," she beamed, before practically skipping away to talk with her mother. She was, however, intercepted on the way by another of the many men who wished to dance with her and, reluctant as she was, she knew better than to refuse. She was about to curtsey when her eyes narrowed and she looked at her suitor.

"Ruka that's really not fair," she giggled.

"I can only try," the Uranian Princess shrugged.

"It's alright for you," Sere admonished her, "but Mama says I can't let any rumours about me spread while the Terrans are here, much as I would love to dance with you. Where's Michiru anyway?"

"Getting ready," Haruka smiled, "the last dance approaches."

"It does?" Sere clapped a hand to her mouth and glanced at the great clock above the stairs, "I'm sorry Ruka," she gabbled, "but there's something I've got to do," and she ran off around the dance floor. "Excuse me," she bowed to the two shitennou who, upon seeing who was addressing them, sank to their knees. "I was wondering if I might be so bold, Shitennou Nephrite, as to request a favour."

"Of course, Princess Serenity," he said, standing.

"I noticed you had an eye upon my friend," she began, letting the sentence hang as Nephrite turned beet red. Jadeite barely repressed a bark of laughter.

"If you mean the tall brunette he's barely looked at anyone else," Nephrite looked as though he might kill him.

"Anyway, the last dance is coming soon," she smiled brightly, before flouncing away.

"Was that totally necessary?" Nephrite growled.

"Most certainly," Jadeite laughed, "now if you excuse me I have a deal with a certain Princess of Venus." Nephrite glared after him but looked away swiftly as he realised Sailor Venus was standing with the brunette they had been referring to.

"Nephrite," the voice was deep and full of humour, "you're not usually so shy."

"I am not being shy," Nephrite said, turning, "I am being cautious."

"Of what? She's no senshi, merely a Princess – of Jupiter I believe."

"How do you know all of this?" Nephrite shook his head in amazement, "you could name practically everyone in this room if asked.

"That I could," Endymion laughed, "but go, before someone else asks the lady to dance." Nephrite scowled, but took a deep breath before heading around the dance floor, past the bickering Jadeite and Venus to where Princess Jupiter was stood.

"Excuse me," he said, watching carefully as her green eyes met his, "may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Her breath caught in her throat; clearly she was not used to being asked to dance. Nephrite only wished he had approached her sooner. She curtseyed and held out a hand which he took as he led her onto the floor.

"Damn," Minako scowled, turning back to Jadeite, "looks like you're in luck. Got a partner Sere?"

"Erm… no, actually," she said, "looks like I'll have to sit this one out."

"I would hate to see that," she turned to see Nephrite and Jadeite's companion, a man only a few years older than herself dressed in black, "may I have this dance?"

"I suppose," she crinkled her nose before winking at him and curtseying, allowing him to lead her onto the floor. She took a deep breath as the first pure note sailed out across the gathered crowd. Princess Michiru was unrivalled across the alliance and her music never failed to set Serenity's heart racing. Carefully, she placed a hand upon her partners shoulder and they began to move to the swell of the music, soaring even over the crowd. Sere was pleased to find that her partner was more than a fair dancer, leading her through the normally painful routine with ease. She almost felt as though she were floating, the only things in the world the music and the man whose hand so gently caressed her waist. All too soon the dance was over and he was leading her off the floor.

"Thank you," she said, bowing, "you are a superb dancer…" she realised then that she did not know his name.

"Endymion," he supplied, "and you yourself are quite remarkable, Princess." He bowed and left without another word.

* * *

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Endymion bowed before Queen Serenity, "as well as for the kindness and bravery of your soldiers."

"Your gratitude is appreciated," she smiled, somehow lighting up the room with that single expression, "your father told me that Babylon has been retaken?"

"It has," Endymion nodded, "only yesterday in fact, but it is a marvellous progression. Babylon was the first city they took and now that we have it back their resistance is losing momentum. Of course," he said, his voice darkening, "it won't be long before they become desperate."

"I hope your problems are over soon. I believe the alliance was favourably impressed by the Terran presence last night. King Renjiro in particular spoke very highly of your family and he is a most influential man."

"I am glad to hear it," Endymion smiled, "but I must return to Earth."

"Of course," Serenity nodded graciously as Endymion's guards came around the corner.

"Please, pass my regards to your daughter."

"I shall. Safe journey, Prince Endymion." Serenity turned away as one of the Shitennou activated the Elysian portal, allowing the smile to fade from her face. The soft padding of paws alerted her to the presence of a moon cat. "Artemis?" she said softly.

"I still don't know how you can tell every time," he grouched.

"Long years of practise. Could you keep the outer royalty present a little longer," she asked, "we will need their help to locate the senshi whose power has now awakened."

"Of course your highness," he turned and bounded away as Serenity descended a long flight of stone steps with a heavy heart, emerging by a great door of black metal. She placed her hand against it and slowly it creaked open. Fog rippled into the corridor around Serenity but she paid it no heed, her concentration fixed upon a distant figure. Sailor Pluto stood, as she had every time Serenity had visited her, with her back straight and her shoulders proud, every inch the protector and guardian she needed to be.

"You have come to ask about Sailor Tempestates replacement." It was not a question, but a statement of fact. Serenity did not respond. Pluto raised the garnet rod - her symbol of office, a silver staff that resembled somewhat the keys on a thin silver chain around her waist – and brought it crashing to the insubstantial floor. Serenity found herself transported to a place far in the outer solar, surveying the battle that was being fought even know, but knowing she was looking at a moment yet to come.

"World shaking!" the voice echoed through the still dimension and Serenity turned, her eyes narrowed against the bright golden light of the attack. When it cleared she saw a tall senshi in blue and yellow, her teeth gritted as she fought tooth and nail with the entity now trying to gain access to their peaceful kingdom; an entity known only as Metallia. The vision faded.

"Another," Serenity murmured her face ashen, "this is no coincidence."

"There is no such thing as coincidence," Pluto replied, not shifting from the guard position she had once more resumed.

"Then this is to be our greatest fight?"

"For now," Pluto nodded very slightly and Serenity turned to leave, not even noticing as the door closed behind her she was so absorbed by her thoughts. When she entered the great hall, she saw the Uranian and Neptunian families standing with the now human Artemis, who sighed with relief when he saw her and allowed the form to drop before running. A smile might have graced Serenity's lips in other circumstances.

"Princess Haruka," she said, trying to keep a voice light, "I require a word with you." Haruka nodded and ran up the stairs two at a time, earning a scowl from a mother and a grin from her father as she joined the Queen. "Come, we do not have far to go." Neither of them spoke as Serenity lead Haruka into the more private parts of the palace and then through into her chambers. "Please, sit." She indicated a chair as she retrieved a box of red velvet and setting it upon the table.

"You are aware, I believe, of Sailor Tempestates passing." Haruka nodded somewhat stiffly. "And you then have, perhaps, guessed already why you are here?"

"Not particularly," Haruka shrugged. "Sailor Tempestates was a great warrior and a fierce friend, but I pay my respects quietly."

"That is not why you are here," Serenity shook her head, opening the case and withdrew a wand of sapphire and rubies, passing it to Haruka. "That is the henshin wand of-"

"Sailor Uranus," Haruka breathed softly.

"I give it to you as is your right. That does not mean you are placed under any obligation to take up the fight – the choice remains yours but know that, if you take this path, there is no turning back."

"Very well." Haruka paused for only a moment before raising the pen high and shouting on instinct, "Uranus power, make up!" Serenity, who had been expecting no less, did not move.

"Thank you, Sailor Uranus," she said, bowing her head in respect, "when you return to the outer planets Sailor Vanelia will fill you in upon the battle against Metallia."

"Thank you."

"There is one more thing," Serenity said as Haruka stood.

"Yes, highness?"

"This may seem an unusual request but… it has been decided that your existence as Sailor Uranus is to remain a secret from all but your fellow warriors and your family."

"You do not wish to alarm people so soon?"

"Indeed. We have kept the fight at the edge of our solar system a secret to the inner planets, but there is more to this now. The selection of two planetary senshi within such a short period of time is unnerving to say the least."

"Then I will accept your decision," Haruka nodded, allowing her fuku to flash away to the smart blouse and trousers she had been wearing before.

"Thank you," Serenity said once again, standing and bowing before the senshi before they returned to the hall.


	3. Princess Ami

**Boo :) Two updates in three days and one of them on "Ready and Waiting"? :o Maybe I'll even get "Rise of Crystal Tokyo" up before the week is out :)**

**Thanks once again to reviewers :)  
**

_**idfcv**_

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**Wonderbee31**_

* * *

"Endymion," the sandy haired shitennou bowed low as he entered the room. The prince smiled as he stood to embrace his friend and general.

"Zoisite, how are things in Babylon?"

"Sailor Saraswati is currently overseeing the rebuilding of the walls while Kunzite holds a shield around the city."

"Good," Endymion nodded, "we must not let them take it back. Has there been any further news from the Gersemi clan?"

"None at all since you left for the moon. We believe that Emyr is still alive – we have certainly seen no evidence to indicate otherwise – and directing the attacks from the main camp."

"Are we any closer to reaching it?"

"No," Zoisite shook his head, "when Jadeite took over the fight along with the remaining Sailor Senshi we were gaining as much ground as we were losing. At this moment we have nothing more than a war of attrition."

"Is there anything that could help?"

"I doubt anything but the silver crystal itself would speed up this war."

"I feared as much," Endymion sighed, looking to the moon in the early morning sky.

"Did the trip to the moon go well?"

"As smoothly as could be expected," Endymion nodded, "there will be resistance – I think the Uranian royalty are cautious – but we made influential friends."

"I am glad to hear it," Zoisite moved across the room until he was standing by the window, looking up to the moon. "What is it like, up there?"

"Surprisingly similar to down here," Endymion said after a moment, "only brighter."

"And less war?"

"Far less," Endymion nodded. "Serenity has invited us to visit another time, perhaps in a week or so, to speak with the leaders of the alliance again."

"Will the Senshi be returning to the moon?"

"Queen Serenity has said she will give them the chance, but she doubts that any of them will take it."

"I heard Sailor Cerridwen did not come back."

"She has a separate duty now," Endymion nodded, "and was ordered to remain upon the Moon. She did, however, express her regret that she could not help us further."

"She has done more than enough," Zoisite said graciously, "I merely hope I get the chance to thank her."

"I am sure you will," Endymion smiled, "for I plan on taking you to the Moon next week. Nephrite will come again, of course."

"I hear from Jadeite that he was rather fond of the Princess Jupiter."

"That's one way of putting it," Endymion laughed before his face fell and became serious once more, "please send word to the Senshi of the Elysian portal. They are rather spread apart and the sooner they learn that it is working the greater the chance that they will be able to return home before we lose it again."

"I will get it done now," he bowed, "I shall return to Sailor Saraswati; she can contact the Senshi much quicker than we could." He bowed once more and turned on his heel. Babylon was one of the few cities directly connected with Elysian, meaning it took little effort for him to slip through to the heavily defended castle. Inside everything seemed calm, but Zoisite knew that this was only due to the continuing efforts of Kunzite, strongest of the Shitennou. He moved confidently through into the main hall and saw a woman in a dark blue sailor fuku heading his way. They both bowed to the other before falling into step.

"You have heard," he began, "I assume, of the rebuilding of the Elysian portal?"

"I have," she nodded, "but I don't plan on leaving."

"I didn't think you would."

"The others won't either," she said, "apart from anything from where they are it would take them long enough to reach a spot connected with the portal to win this damn war anyway."

"Quite," Zoisite nodded, "where is Kunzite? I should speak with him while I'm here."

"He's sleeping," Saraswati said, smiling a little. "Even the great Kunzite cannot hold the barrier indefinitely. For now it's being kept up by volunteers in the city, but that's only an interim measure; a large group of them can only hold it for a few hours at best."

"Hmm," Zoisite frowned, "perhaps not the soundest of strategies." He tapped his foot against the floor as he came to a halt, pondering the situation. "Maybe," he began, but he got no further. There was an almighty boom and the entire building shook.

"Damn it," Saraswati swore loudly, wheeling around and running back the way they had come, "that was the barrier." Zoisite had known this even before she said as much and was already running to Kunzite's chambers. He had barely gone a hundred metres when Kunzite reached him.

"The barrier?" Zoisite nodded and Kunzite swore, his language far fouler than that Saraswati had used only moments before, and ran with Zoisite to the main hall to see Saraswati already preparing to lead the few soldiers they had into battle.

"I've sent for reinforcements," she told them, "but I've no idea how long they'll take. The barrier's torn by the north gate, but it's fairly localised."

"Well then what are we waiting for," Kunzite growled, "let's go!" without another word he ran from the building, taking the steps down to the north gate three at a time. When Zoisite and Saraswati finally reached him he was already fighting. Saraswati brushed back a strand of her long brown hair and closed her eyes, reaching out for the cold sensation of her power. She grasped it with both hands and felt it sing.

"Melodious rapids!" she shouted, thrusting her hands forward as a torrent of water was loosed at the growing crowd of Gersemi warriors.

"It never fails to amaze me what an endless supply of fighters the Gersemi have," Zoisite hissed before leaping into the air and shouting, "Zoi!" launching his attack towards the back of the attackers but still they pressed forward, soaking wet and many wounded, trampling upon the bodies of the fallen. Saraswati leapt forward, landing amidst the enemy and losing her attack once more, forcing the enemy back a few steps. She shook her head to dislodge her wet hair from her eyes and leapt back once more.

She almost made it. As she curved to land beside Kunzite a hand reached up and grasped her ankle, bringing her slamming to the ground with an almighty crack. She cried out in pain and prepared herself for the end as her vision began to close in.

When she awoke it was to the surprising site of her chambers within the castle of Babylon. "Be careful," a voice warned her as she blinked her eyes open, "you've got a lot of bruises."

"What happened?" she asked, allowing Zoisite to help her into a sitting position, noting that her fuku had faded to reveal her civilian top and trousers, "where's my henshin pen?"

"The barrier was repaired shortly after you blacked out," Zoisite sighed, "but your pen…" the sentence hung in the air and Saraswati felt her heart sinking.

"Where is it?"

"It's here," Zoisite sighed, holding out the two halves of the silver pen. Saraswati didn't say anything, merely took the halves and stared down at them. "Is there anything that can be done?" she was already shaking her head.

"That's it," she said, her voice flat. "I only get the one."

"I heard there were various levels though," Zoisite frowned, "maybe…"

"That's planetary Senshi only," she cut him off, "the rest of us only get one shot." She was silent a moment. "I need to go back to the moon," she said at last, "it's possible I may yet be of some use there. At the very least I could aid Luna in the training of my replacement."

"You must go so soon?" Zoisite asked, frowning a little as she swung her legs out of the bed. He rose from the chair he had been sitting in and followed her as she moved through the castle to the place where the portal was strongest.

"As soon as possible," she nodded, wincing a little.

"You're still wounded."

"It'll heal," she said firmly.

"Not if you keep aggravating it like that it won't."

"That doesn't matter anymore," she said tersely, "I can't fight anyway."

"Doesn't matter?" Zoisite almost shouted, "of course it matters!"

"Why?" she turned to look at him, "for centuries I've been Sailor Saraswati. It's been my title so long I can't even remember my own name!" Her eyes sparkled as she clutched the cracked henshin pen, "what am I if I'm not a soldier?"

"You're a brave woman," Zoisite said, placing his hands upon her shoulders, "who fought a war that was not her own. The Earth is forever in your debt," he moved back and placed his hand in a fist over his heart in salute, bowing deeply.

* * *

Queen Serenity looked up at the sound of weary footsteps to see two figures approaching, one leaning heavily upon the other. As she recognised the woman she leapt to her feet and hurried down the length of the table to take Saraswati's weight from Zoisite. "What happened?" she asked.

"Her henshin pen is broken," Zoisite said softly and Serenity's eyes widened as she nodded to say she understood. "I must take my leave," Zoisite said, bowing, "I do not have leave to be upon the moon."

"I understand, Shitennou Zoisite," Serenity bowed her head, "thank you for escorting Saraswati home. I am sorry that Babylon has fallen once more."

"It was an honour," he replied, continuing even as the Elysian portal began to take him home, "but Saraswati's efforts ensured that Babylon remains in our hands."

"Come Saraswati," Serenity said softly, "you must rest."

"No," she said, her voice quiet but firm, "I wish to come and visit Pluto with you."

"I'm not sure you're in a fit state," Serenity began only to be interrupted.

"Please, my Queen?" Saraswati's soft green eyes begged Serenity, who saw within them a reflection of the woman she had been, clad in a dark blue fuku.

"Very well," Serenity sighed, "but afterwards I insist you rest."

"I will," she bowed her head. Allowing Serenity to take a large amount of her wait, Saraswati went with the Queen to a great door deep within the palace. It opened at the lightest of touches and the mist parted to reveal Sailor Pluto, unmoved since the Queen's last visit barely two days previously.

"Saraswati," Pluto said, not turning to see her guests, "welcome to the space-time dimension."

"It is an honour," she bowed her head, all she was capable of doing in her current, weakened state.

"You wish to know of the sailor Senshi who will take up your position?"

"We do," she nodded, her eyes burning in the dim light.

"Then see." As she had when Serenity had come to see Sailor Uranus, Pluto raised her staff and brought it crashing to the ground, revealing an indistinct landscape of fire and destruction.

"Shabon spray!" the voice caught them off guard, seeming to come from behind them as the area was filled with a thick, impenetrable mist. The sounds of battle lessoned as a young woman in a white and blue fuku moved forward. "Mercury," she summoned a small ball of bright blue water to her palm, spinning before dropping it at her feet, "aqua," the water swirled around her body as she raised her hands above her head, drawing it higher, "mirage!" the water flew away from her in a series of powerful jets even as the vision faded.

"Sailor Mercury," Saraswati said, nodding to herself, "at least if I had to go, I left the alliance better protected for it."

"Another planetary Senshi," Serenity sighed, "it will be upon us soon, no doubt. It does intrigue me, Pluto, that they are all from their respective families royal lines."

"The blood of the alliance royalty is closely linked with the planets they rule."

"Were you of the Plutonian royalty?"

"I was once." Saraswati hesitated as Serenity began to turn towards the door. It seemed that even without looking Sailor Pluto knew she was not yet ready to leave.

"You wish to know your name?" she asked without moving anything but her lips.

"Yes," Saraswati nodded.

"I cannot tell you," Pluto's voice betrayed no emotion, "you must find it for yourself or the timeline will not proceed as is correct." Saraswati's heart fell and she allowed herself to be lead back to the palace.

"You must rest now," Serenity said firmly, leading her to a private chamber not far from her own and waiting until she was sure Saraswati was asleep before heading out to find Luna who was, of course, training Minako.

"Luna," she asked, "I need you to have a message sent to Mercury for me."

"Of course," Luna moved forward, shrinking down to a cat as she went, "what must it say?"

"I require Princess Ami's presence as soon as possible. Let her know she is welcome to stay the week or even longer."

"I will go now," Luna said, bounding from the room.

"It looks as though you have some free time on your hands," Serenity smiled at Minako.

"I think I'm going to stay and practice a little longer; I'm finally getting the hang of some of my stronger powers."

"I'm pleased to hear it," Serenity smiled, "I'll leave you to it." She closed the door as she left, deciding to take a walk through the garden, something she hadn't done for some time. These recent months had been busy for the alliance; the attempt to bring the Earth in was time consuming to say the least. The breeze played with her silver hair as she took a deep breath. The view was, of course, spectacular. The gardens stretched as far as she could see before her and the sun and stars shined down upon her. She looked up at the Earth, wondering how things were going. They had secured Babylon, but all the signs indicated that things were not going to well. Losing the Earth at this stage would be catastrophic, for Serenity was counting on the aid of the golden crystal in the fight to come. She wasn't aware of how long she had merely stood there, looking at the sky, until she heard Artemis' paws on the stone behind her.

"Princess Ami has arrived," he said.

"Thank you Artemis, have her sent to my chambers; I will meet her there." The white cat stiffened.

"Another?"

"Yes. Saraswati's henshin wand is broken beyond repair. I'm sorry Artemis, but I must go speak with Ami; I'm sure she has more than a few questions to ask of me. Please send Minako to us in about ten minutes."

She turned and headed back into the palace and up the stairs, pushing the door to her rooms open to see the blue haired Princess of Mercury standing by the window. "Ami," she said, making her jump as she looked around. Serenity indicated the seat that both Uranus and Venus had sat in to receive the same news and, with an odd feeling of de JA vu, retrieved the box containing the henshin wands.

She took her seat and looked over at the princess whose face was hidden behind her long hair as she stared down at her feet. "What I have to say to you may seem quite incredible," she began, her voice almost as heavy as her heart, "but only a few short hours ago Sailor Saraswati's henshin wand was damaged beyond repair." Ami finally looked up into the Queen's eyes as she spoke.

"You wish for my help to locate the new Senshi?"

"No," Serenity shook her head, "I already know who is to take Saraswati's position." She opened the box and withdrew the pen of gold and sapphire, embossed with the symbol of Mercury, setting it on the table between herself and Ami.

"Sailor Mercury?" Ami asked, her voice a little wary, "me?"

"Indeed," Serenity nodded. "This is a great responsibility I ask of you Ami, and not one I will force upon you. Whether you take up the henshin or not is a choice only you can make. For now, it is getting late. A room has been prepared for you in case you would prefer to stay here for the time being and will remain available for you for as long as you wish to stay with us." At that very moment there was a knock on the door and Serenity smiled at Minako's impeccable timing. "Please come in," she called and Minako opened the door, beaming as she set eyes on Serenity. Her expression became curious as she took in the velvet box and the henshin pen in Ami's hands.

"Mercury?" she asked curiously, "what happened to Saraswati?"

"Her henshin pen is broken," Serenity said sadly, "and she is staying on the moon for the time being. I imagine that, when she has fully recovered from her bruises and fatigue, she will help train you. I don't know if she will retain her Senshi healing abilities, however, so I have no way of knowing when that will be. Could you please show Princess Ami to her room?"

"Erm, if I knew where it was," she grinned a little sheepishly.

"Ami will be staying in the room across the hall from your own."

"Oh well that's alright then," Minako grinned, "come on Ami – it is alright if I call you Ami right?"

"Yes," Ami said, smiling a little shyly.

"Good," Minako said as she left the room.

"The pen is yours to keep Ami," Serenity said quietly, "whatever your decision." Ami nodded, clutching the pen tight, and followed Minako. Serenity, now alone, turned to the remaining henshin pens.

Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Neptune. Would they all be called soon? With three Senshi called in little over six months she found it hard to believe the others would not follow. Frowning a little, she turned her attention to the last item in the box. The golden brooch gleamed in the silver light, as much a mystery to Queen Serenity as it had been to her predecessors. There was no Senshi to whom this brooch could belong, and yet it had always existed. Shaking her head a little, Serenity closed the lid and turned away.

* * *

"Anyway, if you choose to become Sailor Mercury you'd be training with me – watch out for Luna by the way she's a menace and she could literally be anywhere, damn cat," Minako scowled. She's the bane of our lives – mine, Makoto's and Serenity's I mean. If she's not training me she's lecturing them on something they don't really need to know about. I think Makoto's got the day off though as her father's returning to Jupiter today and she wanted to spend it with her parents."

"Is she a strict teacher?" Ami asked her voice soft.

"Not so much strict as repetitive," Minako laughed, "she seems to believe that if you don't get something the first time merely repeating it in the same way over and over again will help drill it into your skull."

"That's a little narrow minded," Ami said thoughtfully, "surely it would be better to find a way in which you enjoy learning and to use that? Wouldn't it save time in the long run?"

"Probably," Minako shrugged, "why don't you talk to Luna about it? Here's your room." Minako pushed open the door and stepped aside to let Ami in.

"Thank you," Ami headed inside and turned, "if it's alright I think I'd like some time to think."

"Of course," Minako nodded, "I have to go get Uranus' report for Cerridwen anyway."

"Uranus?"

"Yeah you're allowed to know now," Minako nodded, "Sailor Uranus was awakened last week."

"Thank you," Ami said thoughtfully as she closed her door. Her bags were all waiting for her at the end of the bed but she paid them no heed, lowering herself gently to the bed. The henshin pen seemed to gleam unusually bright as she stared down at it, not quite sure what she should do or how she should react. Ami was bright, exceptionally so, and she knew that there was no way she was sailor Senshi material.

But then... there was strange, familiar warmth to the pen. It was almost as if she had held it before, or as if it were something she had had since she was little. Ami shook her head and set the pen down. She would look over Minako's training the next day in order to make an objective decision.

* * *

"Venus power, make up!" Minako shouted. Ami blinked a little in the flare from the transformation, shaking the spots from her eyes.

"It's all about the rune," Saraswati said from where she was sat at the other side of the room. "If you draw the rune wrong the whole attacks gone down the drain."

"See!" Minako laughed, turning to Luna, "I knew it was something like that, not all that 'it'll just come to you' stuff!"

"It should," Saraswati shrugged, "but nonetheless each attack has its own rune used to call upon it. For example, when you use your simplest attack," she paused and Minako realised this was a cue.

"Crescent Beam!" she raised her hand above her head, her index finger pointing straight up, gold sparks beginning to flicker at its tip. She then brought her arms down in an oddly circular motion, resulting in her left hand resting upon her right elbow as the jet of bright yellow light flew across the room and into the special mat Serenity had set up to absorb the attacks.

"The rune for that was relatively straight forward," Saraswati continued, but if you were to try for a harder attack the likelihood is it would take far longer to prepare, quite possibly requiring the run in three dimensions rather than the two of your crescent beam. Demonstrate your love me chain again, Venus."

"Right," Minako took a step back and a deep breath. She pushed her hands out in front of her body before raising them above her head perfectly in sync and slamming them down to her sides. A great updraft seemed to lift her (and skirt, Ami noticed blushing) from the ground. Her hair whipped around her face as she brought her arms in to her torso and raised her right hand, this time pointing her little finger and her right finger into the air. "Venus love me chain!" A string of golden metal hearts materialised as she shouted and, on the last word, she thrust her arm forward, sending the chain with it and grabbing the end before it had gone too far.

"Now that you were looking for it did you feel how different it was?"

"Yeah," Minako nodded, releasing the chain and letting it dematerialise, "I mean I always knew it took longer and stuff, just now I get why."

"For some Senshi, notably those who live away from the constant power of the silver crystal, it takes far longer to reach the higher levels. It simply takes more energy to create and hold the rune. By using that small amount of energy a much larger amount may be drawn from some source. For most Senshi it is their own energy, meaning their attacks are nowhere near as strong as yours are - planetary Senshi draw upon the power of their corresponding planet."

"So as long as I can make the rune there's no reason why I can't do my strongest attacks?"

"None whatsoever," Saraswati nodded. Ami watched for the whole day as Minako trained, taking in every scrap of information Saraswati gave the Senshi and mulling it over. When Minako had finally finished and dropped her transformation the two girls headed into the garden.

"So," Minako began, "what did you think?"

"It was interesting," Ami said after a moment, "to learn all that. I think I've gained a new appreciation for the Senshi, knowing that the power doesn't just come from nowhere."

"I know what you mean," Minako grinned, "I'm just glad I get to draw the majority of mine from a planet, not myself."

"It does sound a little easier," Ami nodded.

"So?"

"So?" Ami repeated even though she knew exactly what Minako meant.

"Have you made up your mind?"

"I don't know," Ami shook her head, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I mean it's a lot to take in still."

"I can definitely understand that. Did you contact your parents last night and talk it over with them?"

"No. I think they'd tell me it was my decision anyway and they're both very busy at the moment."

"Huh. It must be nice that they trust you so much." They were quiet for a while, but it was not awkward but companionable.

"Why did you choose to fight?" Ami asked suddenly.

"I wanted to get away."

"There must have been more to it than that," Ami said, frowning a little.

"It was a heat of the moment decision," Minako shrugged.

"But you wouldn't have made it unless you were seriously considering using your henshin anyway, would you?"

"No, I suppose not," she thought for a moment. "There was this feeling," she said eventually, "when I touched the pen," she took it from her pocket and gazed down at it. "It was like I'd finally found something that was mine, and mine alone. Even just holding it felt like home." There was silence again. "What am I saying?" Minako laughed finally, "you probably think I'm really weird."

"No," Ami shook her head, "not weird at all," her grip tightened on the henshin pen in her pocket.

"Well it'll be tea soon. Are you coming?"

"In a moment, you go on ahead."

"Kay," Minako stood and moved away, guessing that Ami just needed a little time. She had barely taken five steps, however, when there was a shout.

"Mercury power, make up!" Minako whirled around as the blue light faded.

"Brilliant," she grinned as Sailor Mercury blinked a little in surprise.

* * *

**Disappointingly little Makoto and Usagi in this chapter (ie none) ¬.¬ They did have a part, but it just didn't quite work :(Oh well, I'll make up for it next chapter :)  
**


	4. Princess Michiru

**So... many... royals... It's difficult keeping up with them 8D I think I'm going cross eyed, what with the original sailor Senshi names and the names of the kings and queens... either way, enjoy – this be an important chapter :D Still no Makoto, but we have a Serenity/Endymion scene :)**

**Thanks once again to wonderful reviewers:  
**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_Crystal Saturn_**

**_idfcv_**

**

* * *

**

"World Shaking!"

"You can go," Vanelia shouted as she leapt up to meet the fight, "I can take over now."

"You've barely been gone an hour," Haruka panted, "I've still got some fight left."

"No, Uranus," she dodged a stream of crackling purple energy, "You've been fighting alone for almost twelve straight hours." Haruka started. She was used to not feeling the passing of time, but this was something else. Her whole body seemed primed for the fight, ready to resist whatever Metallia could throw at her. "Uranus, we need you," Vanelia panted, "go and get some rest."

"Alright," Haruka said reluctantly, jumping up to allow the Solar Winds to catch her. There was a great roar of displeasure from the entity they had called Metallia, but this was not uncommon. Whenever either of them tried to leave she would launch anything she could. Uranus felt her blood begin to boil. This time, unlike the previous times she had left the fight, she felt strong and ready for anything Metallia could throw at her. She didn't know what this feeling was or where it had come from, but she sure as hell knew she was going to take advantage of it. "Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted, feeling something heavy materialise in her hand. As she swung it through the air that should have been naught but a vacuum she realised it was a sword. Great arcs of power flew towards Metallia who jerked backwards, visibly wounded for the first time in this long fight.

"Uranus!" she heard Vanelia's shout just too late. She was thrown back by a great wave of sparkling energy. As she hung, buffeted by the unnatural winds, she knew that she was going to die, that she had been still too long. Only she didn't. Instead there was a scream from somewhere a short distance below her. She hauled herself painfully into what counted as standing in this place and forced the winds to propel her towards Vanelia. "Haruka," she coughed, black lightening crackling across her pale skin.

"Vanelia we need you," Haruka said firmly, "don't let this beat you."

"No," she shook her head, "you need the scout who will replace me. They're all coming now Haruka. I came to tell you – Sailor Mercury. When I die, surely... surely Sailor Neptune," she coughed once more and Haruka kicked them up with the power she held over the wind to avoid one of Metallia's shots.

"Don't be stupid Vanelia," Haruka snapped, "you're stronger than this."

"Maybe," Vanelia shrugged, coughing slightly, "but we need someone even stronger than me now." Her henshin was broken. Pale green ribbons flittered in the breeze as Vanelia whispered her last request, "Haruka... let me go." Haruka nodded and, with an extreme amount of effort, allowed the winds to take Vanelia, carrying her form towards Neptune, the nearest planet of the alliance.

* * *

"I think I've got it," Ami said, frowning as she concentrated hard, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" This one was different in that she began by tracing the rune with her feet. As she finished the attack a jet of water span away from her. Minako braced herself as she was splashed a little despite being stood a good six metres away.

"Thanks Ami," she said dryly, squeezing the ends of her hair.

"Sorry," Ami blushed a little as Minako scowled.

"Nah, it's alright," Minako grinned, "But now I owe you some form of revenge."

"What do you-"

"Minako," she turned to see Makoto peering around the door, "Queen Serenity wants to see you."

"I'm coming," Minako nodded.

"That gives us time to work on some of your more complex attacks Ami," Saraswati said as Minako ran after Makoto, "Now, the Aqua Illusion again please."

"Do you know what Queen Serenity wants?" Minako asked, still trying to squeeze water from her skirt as she hurried after Makoto, "and am I alright to drop my henshin? I'm a little wet..."

"I think she wants you to come as Sailor Venus," Makoto said firmly, "There's... well it's causing a bit of a stir actually."

"What happened?" Minako's heart sank.

"It's Sailor Vanelia," Makoto said as they turned up the stairs, "She's dead."

"Crap," Minako swore, "And this is public knowledge.

"Yeah," Makoto nodded, "You've known about the fight at the edge of the Sol, haven't you?"

"Of course I have," Minako said, "But we were trying to keep it from the inner planets to prevent unnecessary panic."

"No chance of that now," Makoto sighed, "The rulers of all the planets are coming."

"_All_?"

"Yeah, even the Terran Royalty and those from Saturn... Saturnian?" she asked, shaking her head, "but they'll be here within hours." They had reached the door to Serenity's chamber and Minako was about to knock when it was opened to reveal the Queen and her daughter, talking rapidly.

"I want you to wait at the agreed location for the Terran prince," Serenity was saying, "as he and his guard are using the Elysian portal they could be here any minute, but the others will take some time." She saw Makoto and went on, "Makoto I want you to be ready to show everyone through into the dining room. Luna's already having it set up for a conference so you just have to make sure everyone knows where they're going."

"Yes, highness," Makoto bowed low and hurried off with Sere. Queen Serenity was so distracted she didn't even make a comment on Makoto's formality.

"Minako, Cerridwen is in charge of security once more and I've already contacted her. She's going to speak with Sailor Mercury so they can work out some form of perimeter."

"And me?"

"You're coming with me." She hurried away down the corridor, holding her skirt as she practically ran down the corridor, "Hurry up Minako," she called back as Minako stood, a little dumbfounded, by the door. She shook her head and ran after the Queen who actually was running by the time she reached her. They stopped outside an ornate door Minako had never noticed before; even though she was sure she had walked along this corridor many times. Serenity laid a hand upon the silver metal and it creaked open. "Pluto," she called through the fog as they stepped inside.

"I am here," the voice echoed around Minako who jumped, not quite sure from which direction it was coming. A path seemed to clear before them, leading to the sentinel like Pluto, standing unmoving, "Sailor Vanelia has passed," Pluto said, "And you seek Sailor Neptune."

"Is it she who will come next?" Serenity asked.

"See," Pluto intoned, bringing the garnet rod crashing down as she had on the other occasions Serenity had visited her to ask about the Senshi.

"Submarine Violon* Tide!" There was a crying note from somewhere behind Minako and she turned to see Princess Michiru in a sailor fuku, her eyes flashing in rage as she launched her attack beyond them.

"And the others?" Serenity asked as the image faded, "Four of the planetary princesses are now Sailor Senshi. Are the others to follow them?"

"Five," Pluto said softly.

"Five?"

"Five of the planetary princesses are sailor Senshi, although I am far older than any of my comrades."

"You were a planetary princess?" Minako asked, eyes wide, "But... Pluto isn't a plent anymore. "

"Pluto will always be a planet, no matter it's absence of life. The same will one day be said of the other planets of our glorius alliance."

Serenity shuddered and changed the topic, "So will all the other planetary Senshi be princesses?"

"Yes," Pluto nodded, "the royal blood provides the strong link required between the Senshi and their planet.

"So Rei, Makoto and Hotaru are all Senshi?"

"Rei and Makoto - not yet. Their powers are as of yet unawakened, their positions in your court taken by others."

"So if Sailor Agni is in place of Sailor Mars and Sailor Persephone in place of Sailor Jupiter, does that mean Sailor Cerridwen is in place of Sailor Saturn?" Minako asked

"No," Pluto shook her head, the only movement she had made since creating the vision of Sailor Neptune, "the heritage of Sailor Saturn is more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Sailor Saturn, Senshi of death and rebirth, lives in a cycle of life and death, living only to die once again. The eternal Soldier of Ruin."

"Soldier of Ruin?" Serenity seemed to sway a little, "Sailor Saturn?"

"One and the same. She must be awakened soon."

"Come, Minako," Serenity said, "We have been gone too long already." She took Minako's arm and then hesitated, "Pluto," she said hesitantly, "the brooch?"

"I cannot say highness. The time for the brooch's user to fight will come, but not for many years yet."

"I understand. Thank you, Sailor Pluto." This time Serenity really did leave, shutting the door behind her.

"Queen Serenity," Minako began, "What's the soldier of ruin?"

"It's a tale," she said after taking a deep, shuddering breath, "Of a soldier granted enough power to destroy a planet, perhaps more."

"But... someone with that sort of power!" Minako was horrified, "What would keep them in check?"

"The warrior... Sailor Saturn... is said to wield a double sided glaive. In order to use the great power she is given, she must destroy herself. Minako," she turned and looked her in the eye, "You must not tell the princesses about their heritage or their powers."

"Won't they guess?"

"Probably," Serenity shrugged, "But that doesn't mean we will confirm their suspicions. They will come into their powers only when the time is right and need not worry until that happens." Serenity lead Minako back upstairs and told her to let her henshin drop at some point before the guests arrived so that she could be dry. She did it as soon as the queen had gone, retransforming straight away, her hair and fuku now mercifully dry.

As Queen Serenity had predicted, the delegation from Earth arrived far sooner than any of the others. Sere was stood waiting when three people shimmered into existence beside her. "Princess Serenity," Endymion bowed low and she did the same as he introduced his guard, "I don't believe you have met Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou."

"I have not had the pleasure," Sere bowed to him as he did the same, "But I do remember your other companion. Welcome back to the Moon, Nephrite."

"Thank you, Princess," he smiled.

"Why don't we head to the dining room," Sere suggested, "I believe mother and Princess Makoto may be there already," she winked at Nephrite who shifted a little uncomfortably at the look his superior gave him. Sere lead them down a few corridors, past Luna and Artemis who stopped only to bow to the Prince and Princess before hurrying on. Endymion glanced behind him and saw nothing but two cats round the corner. He shook his head and turned, following Sere through into a bright room with great windows looking out into the gardens.

"Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity smiled warmly, but her eyes were tired, "please take a seat – we have prepared room for your guard as well."

"With all due respect, Queen Serenity," Kunzite bowed, "I think we would be better served working with the Senshi to ensure security, especially given the current climate."

"Of course," Serenity inclined her head, "You must speak with Sailor Venus."

"Nephrite will remain close to Endymion, but please tell me where I may find the Senshi."

"Sailor Venus will be patrolling the gardens," Serenity replied and Kunzite bowed once more before heading out to speak with her. The gardens of the moon palace were extensive, but Kunzite could tell with a simple glance that they had also been designed with security in mind – they were practically a maze.

"If you're looking for Venus she's over there," he turned to see a girl with long, decidedly blue hair, her fingers flying across a small, light blue box. She glanced up and saw him staring at it. "It's a computer," she explained, "A really advanced one. Don't worry, our technology will be shared with the Earth when the alliance is officially signed, so you'll get to know them then," she turned her attention back to the box. "I'd go now if I were you. Venus has a tendency to keep her patrols erratic and it could take me a while to find her again if she moves."

"Thank you," he nodded his head and moved swiftly into the garden. He found Venus when he walked into her. The both of them, trained to move as silently as possible, rounded a corner at the same time. She was more than a little smaller than he, but instead of allowing herself to be knocked down, she used her momentum to throw herself over, landing on her feet and raising her hands in the air, "Venus Love Me-"

"I mean you no harm, Sailor Venus," he said loudly. She stopped her hands unmoving as the glowing skeleton of a chain flickered in and out of existence in her hands. "I am Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou and I am here to aid you with your defence of the palace."

"What proof can you offer?"

"I have no proof, but if it would make you easier, you may hold my sword as we talk."

"I will do that," she replied, still not letting the glowing chain fall. He held out the weapon, hilt first, and she finally let it glimmer from existence. She took the sword and held it for a few moments, before passing it back to him. "You won't be much use on protection without it," she shrugged, smiling.

"I would like to think I would still be of some use," he shrugged, sliding it back into its sheath.

"Of course," her smile widened into a grin, "Well if you are here to help us with the Security you can go help Cerridwen at the barrier – she was a little stretched to maintain it alone, but we needed to watch the gardens and keep someone by the conference."

"I shall do as you ask," he bowed, "But you may need to show me the way, these gardens are a bit of a-"

"Maze?" she interrupted, "Yeah, Sere had to fish me out of them more than once when I first came to the moon."

"Well then it serves its purpose well."

"Of course," she made as if to move past him and as she did so he turned, meaning that the bare skin of her arm above her glove brushed against his hand. She jumped back as though she had received an electric shock.

"I'm sorry," Kunzite took a step backwards, "I didn't mean..."

"It's alright," Minako shook her head, frowning a little before looking curiously up at him, "I just wasn't expecting... well never mind. I'll get you to Ami and she'll take you to the perimeter."

* * *

"This doesn't stop the fact that you lied to us Serenity," Reizo said, his eyes narrowed, "Concealing the truth about the battle with... what was it?"

"Metallia," Serenity said calmly, "And I have already given my reasons for not revealing that. It was a fight that concerned only the outermost planets and as such it is their duty to keep Metallia at bay whilst our own soldiers take care of matters closer to home. The balance has now shifted with the death of Sailor Vanelia."

"And how will that affect us?" Renjiro asked.

"I am not quite sure yet. Quite possibly not at all, for we have reason to believe the fight with Metallia may soon be over."

"Where does this come from?" Queen Laraine asked, frowning a little.

"Sailor Neptune, whom I spoke to prior to the meeting. She has agreed to take up the mantle and join Sailor Uranus in the fight against Metallia."

"Now wait just one second," King Maren of Neptune's voice was startled and beside him Laraine's fists visibly whitened, "Sailor Uranus has awakened?"

"Haruka accepted her henshin a few weeks ago now," King Aquilo of Uranus said, acknowledging Maren's question.

"This is most certainly something you should have told us," Renjiro looked towards the queen, "although I think I understand why you did not. Princess Michiru," he turned to the aqua haired girl sitting demurely beside her father, "You are Sailor Neptune?"

"Yes."

"Really Serenity!" Laraine's voice was strained now, "you should have consulted us before speaking with Michiru."

"And why is that?" Serenity asked sharply, "The decision was Michiru's alone to make, not you or her fathers." Queen Indira shifted a little uneasily in her seat.

"Queen Serenity," all eyes swung to the raven haired princess of Mars, "I can't help but notice that all these planetary Senshi are the princesses of their corresponding planets. Given that so many have now awakened – leaving only myself, Princess Makoto and Princess Hotaru – is there a way of knowing if we are the same?"

"I'm sorry Rei, we cannot know."

"Then ask Sailor Pluto," Reizo demanded.

"Reizo I ask that you control your temper," Serenity snapped. "I spoke with Sailor Pluto only hours ago to receive confirmation of Sailor Vanelia's successor. She has also revealed to me the identity of another Senshi who must, or so I am told, join our ranks soon."

"And who is that?" Reizo asked through gritted teeth.

"Sailor Saturn." There was a ripple through the assembled royals as heads turned towards Queen Tacita who had, until that moment, refrained from speaking.

"But Hotaru is barely eight years old – were she much older she would be here today." Her voice soft and yet somehow heard by all, "She is not old enough to be a sailor Senshi."

"I'm afraid we have no choice. Pluto is very rarely explicit in details about the future, but she told me that Sailor Saturn, Hotaru, must be awakened. She possesses... great power." Endymion's eyes narrowed, but it seemed that he was the only one who noticed the hesitation in the Queen's words. "We also have hopes that Persephone and Agni may return soon. The rebellion on Earth is nearly under control," Serenity continued, "Which is why the Terran King and Queen are not here today."

"They send their apologies for their absence," Endymion said, "But having finally arranged a temporary cease to the combat it seemed unwise for them to miss the treaty discussion."

"Please send our regards and wishes that the meeting went well," Serenity bowed her head, "We hope to finalise the alliance soon. I have talked this through with Sailor Cerridwen," she went on, "And we have decided it would be best if you, Rei, were to remain here on the Moon."

"Why should she stay if you still do not know if she is a Senshi?"

"This has little or nothing to do with that," Serenity turned to Rei's father, "The planetary Princesses are the future of our kingdom and as such should stay where they may be best defended."

"Then why are so many of them fighting on the front line?" Maren asked.

"Because, for now, the future of the alliance depends upon them." There was only silence for a little while after Serenity had spoken as everyone digested this piece of information.

"Queen Serenity," Makoto spoke at last, "I can't help but notice that Senshi for eight of the nine planets have been mentioned, yet there is no mention of a Sailor Earth, or Sailor Terra."

"The girl raises a good point," Maren's voice boomed through the hall, "Why should the Earth not share the burden of protection if they wish to be a part of the alliance so much?"

"We have no henshin pen for a Sailor Earth," she drummed her fingers on the table top, "I wonder..." her mind flitted to the small golden brooch.

"Serenity?"

"It is nothing," she shook her head, remembering Pluto's words.

"There have never been Senshi from Earth," Endymion said calmly, "But we do have something," his brow creased, "The Golden Crystal."

"Golden Crystal?" Renjiro's brow had knitted together.

"Yes," Endymion nodded, "It is, I believe, similar to the silver crystal, if not as powerful. My father holds it."

"You're father?" Indira seemed genuinely surprised.

"Is that unusual?"

"It is quite," Serenity nodded, "We have found in the past that the most powerful crystals tend to find their home within the hearts of women. Perhaps this Golden Crystal shall be the exception that proves the rule," her eyes sparkled with interest, lingering on Endymion even after the others had begun to talk again. The remainder of the meeting passed without anything really being resolved. Even as the Kings, Queens and Princesses headed to their chambers, the threat of disaster was palpable in the air. The departure of Princess Michiru clad in a green and blue sailor fuku that very night did little to assuage any fears or doubts.

"Please stay until morning," Queen Serenity said as she walked down the corridor with Endymion, "We have plenty of space to accommodate both you and your guard, and it could be seen as a snub to the leaders of the other planets were you to refuse to stay here when they do the same."

"Then we shall accept the invitation," Endymion nodded, "Nothing must be done to jeopardize the alliance."

"Indeed," Serenity nodded, "I don't think the other planets realise just how important Earth could become in the coming times." Without explaining her cryptic comments any further, she moved away to talk with Luna. It was not particularly late yet and, unlike the other royal dignitaries, Endymion saw no reason to move straight to his chambers, instead taking the chance to move out onto the balcony surveying the gardens. He took a deep breath, taking in all the unfamiliar scents of the Lunarian plants and was surprised to find that the strongest smell by far was familiar. He looked around carefully, searching for a spot of red down below and found it. Moving down the stairs he walked at a leisurely pace to the rose garden, only to find that he had been beaten there.

"Prince Endymion?" Sere jumped to her feet, looking almost guilty at having been caught sat on the grass.

"Please don't rise on my account, Princess," he smiled, "I'm here only to enjoy the roses." She sank down onto the stone bench; her cheeks still a little pink as he sat a little distance away. "IT is oddly calm here," he spoke at last, breaking the silence, "But then I am used to the clash of battle."

"You do not have such gardens on Earth?"

"We did," he shrugged, "But roses are few and far between now, trodden on by advancing armies, both their and our own. I find them oddly calming."

"I've always come here," she revealed, "When... oh it seems so stupid compared to things you do... but when Luna's badgering me or there's some huge function I don't really want to go to."

"I can see why you would hide if that lot are there," he grinned at her and she giggled, the blush spreading a little across her cheeks.

"They can be a bit much," she conceded, "Although mother would never admit it."

"I think there are many things your mother would prefer were kept a secret from the other rulers of the alliance," he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" her curiosity was piqued.

"It's nothing..."

"You can't just say that and then not go on!" she jumped up, affronted. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her and then he burst out laughing. "What?" he kept laughing, "What is it?" she looked around to see if he could be laughing at anything but her, but there was nothing but the roses.

"You are most refreshing," he said finally, still chuckling.

"Meaning?"

"Your honesty suits you." Sere was silent for a moment and then blushed furiously as she realised this was a complement.

"Thank you," she said stiffly, sitting back down upon the bench. "Where are your guards?"

"Kunzite will be wherever Sailor Venus told him to be," Endymion shrugged, "While Nephrite is reluctantly following my orders and remaining in the dining room with Princess Makoto."

"Reluctantly?"

"He does not feel entirely comfortable leaving me unwatched in the current climate."

"I wouldn't worry about that," she giggled, "Right Ami?"

"Sorry Sere," Sailor Venus leapt down from a nearby tree, "We just switched over."

"I was close though?"

"You're getting better, it was only about ten minutes ago this time," Minako grinned at her.

"It's reassuring to see you're kept so well guarded," Endymion smiled.

"Maybe," Sere pulled a face, "But a moment's peace would be nice."

"I couldn't hear what you were saying," Minako was affronted, "I'm your guard, not some long nosed... nosey person." Sere raised her eyebrows.

"I think you're perfectly capable of being both."

"I'm beyond insulted now," Minako grinned, leaping forwards and tickling Sere's sides.

"Minako!" Sere shouted between laughter, "Minako stop!"

"Not until you apologise!"

"Never!"

"Well then I'll never stop!" Endymion did not move for a moment, slightly stunned by the not particularly dignified demonstration, but finally his face cracked into a smile. He held his hand forward and conjured a rose. It formed almost instantaneously, formed from slight collection of the magical energy present in the air, something Zoisite had been working on for many years. Unlike those he used in battle, this rose had no thorns, but still it whistled through the air with pinpoint accuracy, the petals brushing Minako's nose and giving Sere the chance to throw her off and scramble to her feet.

"There are grass stains on my dress!" she screeched, horrified, "What will people think I've been up to?"

"I think, perhaps, it would be wise if I left you two alone."

"Not a bad idea," Minako's eyes narrowed as Sere bent to pick the Rose from the ground. By the time she had straightened up Endymion had already gone. Her hands tightened around the smooth stem as her heart seemed to calm in her chest. Why had it beaten so fast? Was it because Minako was teasting her? But it couldn;t be that - Minako did that sort of thing all the time and she had never felt so out of breath before.

What she didn't know was that, just around the corner, a dark haired Prince was having similar thoughts.

* * *

***Not a typo, for those who haven't read the manga :) Violon is French for Violin.**


	5. In Memoriam

**Only a short chapter today :p**

**So here it is: this story is about Minako more than the others (although they will OBVIOUSLY feature heavily). As a result of this I have no plans (never had any) of really focusing on Serenity/Endymion; there are so many versions of that out there it's untrue and I figure everyone's more interested in what happened around them by this point xD lols**

**Thanks to reviewers again :) I think this story's only got a few more chapters in it - was always going to be a short one, lol x**

**_R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**_idfcv_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_****

* * *

**

"Sailor Neptune acts with Grace!" The voice managed to ring through the void, causing even Metallia to halt in her ferocious attack for a moment. Haruka knew that it would be Michiru without even looking, for she could feel her presence as she drew ever nearer. "Deep Submerge!" A wall of water flew around her and Haruka just managed to stay clear as it barrelled towards Metallia.

"Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted, drawing the weapon and sending great arcs of energy after the wave. Metallia roared her displeasure and sent her power back at the two Senshi who leapt high to avoid it.

"Submarine Violon Tide!" Michiru shouted, conjuring the wooden instrument from the air and playing a single piercing note. A great torrent of water flew towards the bodiless entity but was batted away with ease. Michiru scowled but was not put off, drawing instead a mirror with an opalescent turquoise sheen. "Submarine Reflection!" More water, only this time in a concentrated burst. The smell of salt washed over Haruka as Metallia defended herself.

Michiru turned the mirror away and gazed into it. "Haruka," she shouted, "This is it!"

"What do you mean?" Haruka moved upwards, closer to Michiru.

"This is the day we die."

"How can you know?"

"This," she held up the mirror, "It has the ability to show me my past lives and... and today it has shown me the end of this one and the beginning of the next. I think we can take Metallia out now, but it will cost us."

"Our lives?"

"Yes."

"For the alliance," Haruka was silent for a moment, "It is a price I'm willing to pay," she paused again, "As long as you're with me."

"Then we attack together," Michiru said firmly, "Combining the power of two planetary Senshi." She held out her hand. Haruka took it and they turned to face Metallia. The black lightening crawled across the surface of the almost intangible power that made Metallia.

"I love you, Michi," Haruka breathed, tightening her grip upon Neptune's hands, "I hope we meet again."

"I'll look for you. Always. Deep..."

"World..."

"Submerge!"

"Shaking!" The two attacks combined as they rushed at Metallia and a loud rumbling sound filled their ears. Haruka and Michiru stood firm as the power exploded outwards in a blast of orange and turquoise light.

"To the next life," Michiru breathed. Beyond the space time doorway in the palace so far away, Pluto's eyes narrowed slightly. The end was fast approaching; the blink of an eye for one as old as she. As Uranus and Neptune breathed their last the talismans they had held in this life flashed silver and vanished, sucked within the pure heart crystals of their wielders, ready for the challenges they would face thousands of years from now. The garnet orb glowed a deep blood red atop the rod in Pluto's hands. Metallia was not without a brain, or at least a consciousness of some form. The being would now head into remission, seeking out a vessel.

There were a number of possibilities at this point, each one more terrible than the last. King Maren, returning to Neptune even now, would find his daughter's body just before arriving home, his anger at the alliance reaching a new peak.

Princess Makoto, soon to be grieving the loss of her father, could easily be swayed.

Shitennou Kunzite, with a desire to protect Endymion and the one he loved, persuaded by a power that would merely use him.

And Beryl. Pluto very rarely allowed her emotions to show, but as she thought of Beryl a frown creased the bridge of her nose. The girl was unusual – not many upon Earth had magical powers and she was the only member of her clan to be gifted with such. Her honour besmirched by an unknowing prince, her heart dashed after years of hoping... Beryl was a dangerous possibility. Of all the future outcomes, this was the one Pluto hoped would not come to pass, but also the one she dreaded was most likely.

King Maren, although easily angered, very rarely acted purely on his emotions. Princess Makoto was a sailor Senshi and would have many shoulders to cry on while Shitennou Kunzite was a man trained in war and would be wary if approached by Metallia.

Pluto did not know where the alliance was headed, but one thing was for certain: whichever path they took here would be their last.

* * *

"We gather today to pay our respects to fallen comrades," Serenity intoned, her head held high as she surveyed the crowd, "Those who have died to protect or seal the alliance that now binds the nine planets of this sol," her eyes flickered almost imperceptibly towards the Terran royals, now present with their full guard as the rebellion had been quelled.

"Sailor Ishtar, Sailor Tempestates, Sailor Vanelia, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune have all laid down their lives for us, a sacrifice that will be remembered until the alliance itself is forgotten. Their sense of duty, their devotion to their cause and their sheer determination should be an inspiration to us all." As she finished speaking Sailors Cerridwen, Persephone and Agni moved down the aisle, their fukus pearlescent white, dark green and cherry red respectively. Behind them Saraswati moved with her head downcast, her dress somewhat fashioned to represent her fuku.

"The losses we have suffered this past year will serve as a reminder to us all that we strive eternally for peace. While the flame has passed to a new generation it will burn ever bright." Tears shone in Saraswati's eyes as she laid the white roses she carried upon the marble slab. One by one the planetary Senshi rose to their feet and joined them at the front.

"Authority over the Senshi will pass from Sailor Cerridwen to Sailor Venus," Serenity's words triggered a reaction and the string of pearls that formed a belt around Cerridwen's waist glistened out of existence even as a chain of topaz formed around Minako's. "May the alliance prosper until the end of days." She turned away from the crowd in a rustle of black silk. Today, the only colour visible in the courtyard was that of fuku skirts, but even they seemed duller than usual and the black ribbons that adorned the arms of the sailor Senshi managed to draw more attention.

But this was a celebration as well. Metallia was gone and Earth was now an official part of the silver alliance. Perhaps, even Queen Serenity dared to hope, they might yet find a way from the dark. "Kunzite," Endymion frowned at the leader of the Shitennou, "You are not on duty today. Please enjoy the ball."

"But my prince..."

"Endymion, please," he scowled back, "I've told you enough times that I consider you more a friend than a guard. Anyway, Persephone, Cerridwen and Agni are monitoring the palace – we've seen how effective they are in battle."

"Very well Endymion," he sighed.

"Thank you. Take a leaf from Nephrite's book," he grinned, nodding a head to the auburn general, already spinning across the floor with Princess Makoto.

"If it's all the same to you I think I shall refrain from dancing."

"Well then you'll be on your own soon enough," Endymion moved away towards Princess Serenity, bowing and holding out a hand.

"They grow closer every time I see them," Kunzite turned to see Sailor Venus, eyes twinkling as she surveyed the two, "Although I dare say a marriage would certainly do Earth's standing in the alliance no harm."

"Marriage?" Kunzite frowned as he turned once more to look at Sere and Endymion.

"I know these things," Venus grinned, "Senshi of Love and Beauty at your service," she curtseyed extravagantly. "I think they haven't noticed yet though... we could have some fun there."

"Fun, Venus?" Kunzite wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know Venus' definition.

"Minako, please," she grinned. They stood in companionable silence for a moment before Jadeite came over.

"A dance, Princess Minako?"

"I would rather not, Jadeite," she stuck her tongue at him, "And no deals this time either."

"Worse luck," he scowled.

"Rei!" Minako said delightedly, seeming to scoop someone from the crowd to join them, "You haven't met our guests – this is Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou, and Jadeite his second in command."

"I am pleased to meet you, Lord Shitennou," she curtseyed. Rei had never been one to hold particularly fast with court manners and she held her head high, watching the two men before her with sharp violet eyes.

"Jadeite, please," he smiled, reaching forward and taking her hand, brushing his lips lightly across the knuckles. Rei raised a single eyebrow and pointedly withdrew the hand.

"Jadeite here was just looking for a dance partner," Minako continued innocently as though nothing untoward had happened, "And I was wondering if you would do him the honour." Rei's eyes narrowed at this – it was certainly a dirty trick. It would be beyond rude, even beyond the realms of rude Rei had no quibbles of crossing, to turn down Jadeite now; she had never met him and so could not consider him close enough to understand such a refusal.

"Why of course," she said, her smile fixed as her eyes practically burned into Minako who didn't so much as blink. Jadeite reached out and she slowly allowed him to take her hand back. He grinned, winked at Minako, and lead her to the floor.

"I'm trying to decide if you did him a favour or not." Kunzite said, a smile threatening to break at the corner of his lips.

"Trust me; he'll thank me in the long run."

"You seem to have made a habit pointing my friends in the right direction."

"And you haven't even seen Ami and Zoisite in the library," Minako sighed.

"Zoisite as well?" Kunzite sighed, "Am I to be surrounded by love struck men?"

"Maybe it's your destiny," she shrugged, flashing a smile at him.

"You believe in destiny?"

Minako was silent for a moment, thinking hard. "I think... I think it is hard not to," she said finally, "No matter how much we may want to see otherwise. Perhaps destiny is merely the inevitable conclusion of the choices we make. Especially given this new development in my own abilities..."

"An instinct for matchmaking?"

"It's more than that," Minako waved his comment aside, "Aww look," she nodded towards the dance floor where a reluctant Princess Rei was indeed jabbering into Jadeite's ear as they danced. Kunzite barked with laughter.

"Perhaps he has finally met his match. Goodness knows he's had it coming."

"Believe me so has she."

"I thought as much. Princess Venus," he turned and bowed slightly, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, Shitennou Kunzite," she smiled, curtseying as low as she dared in her short skirt before allowing him to lead her onto the floor. The music was beautiful, although not even close to the ethereal magic of Princess Michiru's... Sailor Neptune's violin and Minako felt pangs of grief and sadness flit through her chest at the thought before shaking her head ever so slightly. This was a celebration for the peace Michiru and the other Senshi had brought them. The music began to speed up a little and Kunzite's hand about her waist guided her steps as they spun through the other couples, her breath catching in her throat as her heart leapt past it into her mouth.

He really was a fantastic dancer. Although he stood perhaps a foot taller than she the difference made little impact on their movements as they cut through the other pairs like butter. She didn't register as Makoto and Nephrite moved past them on one side, or as Serenity and Endymion breezed by on the other. The music finished far too soon for her liking and, finding herself at the very edge of the dance floor Minako curtseyed and withdrew her hand before retreating from the room as fast as she could without being impolite.

It was stupid, she knew, to be feeling these things. She was a Sailor Senshi – not just any Sailor Senshi, but the leader of all her comrades. She didn't have time for it, she didn't want it and she didn't need it.

But then would it really be all that bad? Metallia was gone after all, and the rebellion on Earth had finally been quelled. Now that Persephone and Agni were there to work with them they had far more space to manoeuvre. Could she really afford to allow herself this?

"Thinking hard there, Sailor Venus." Minako jumped and turned to see Sailor Agni leaning against the wall not too far away.

"Just trying to work some things out," she shrugged, before hesitating. "Agni, when you were first a Senshi was there... was there anyone you..." she cast about for a way to say it, but Agni beat her to it.

"Loved? Yes, there was someone," her eyes shone bright, "I don't remember that much about my beginnings as a Senshi – they were so long ago – but I remember him. Take the chance, Minako," Agni pushed herself away from the wall, "You may never get it again."


	6. Beryl

**This was going to be longer, but the split was getting annoying - plus side is the next chapter won't take very long. I'd get used to long gaps though, at least until summer :)**

**Thank you to reviewers:**

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**idfcv**_

_**R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle**_

_**Wonderbee31

* * *

**_

Metallia had worked tirelessly. Making her home deep within the blazing sun at the centre of this small and yet unbelievably powerful solar system she had sunk into a state of rest, sending out her consciousness. She could sense her goal, deliciously close and yet still out of reach, and found herself in need of a vessel. She believed she had found the perfect woman.

The people of the silver alliance were weak, allowing their feeble emotions to guide them but none of these emotions were stronger than the one they called love. In the time she had spent lying in wait, she had sensed this feeling across the planets and had tried to use it, to find a way to bend it to her will. There was the Neptunian king, whose love for his dead daughter had blinded him. The Princess of Jupiter who at that very moment cried out in grief at the news that her father had passed away. The proud Shitennou Kunzite, whose love burnt as determination, a flame to protect those he cared for and at all costs the one he loved, even if he could never allow those emotions to truly show.

But there was love that burned far stronger than even these: three shining stars that blinded Metallia with their great purity. Golden heart, silver soul and ruby embrace, the three of them forever locked in eternal combat, unable to live together in peace. One of these, Metallia knew, would have to be her vessel.

Of all the three, were she to have a choice she would of course take the silver princess in her castle upon the moon, but Metallia was patient. She knew that the princess would be well defended, as would the golden prince she loved so dearly. No, Metallia had to aim for the third part of the trio, the one whose destiny was linked to gold and silver and yet eternally separate, eternally distant.

* * *

The war had changed everything. Beryl hadn't wanted it, hadn't agreed with it and still did not condone it now it was done with, but still a portion of the blame was left to her. It had been over her love life that the war was fought, over nothing more than a silly disagreement, things that seemed so trivial even at the time had been blown completely out of proportion.

Even among her own clan she now found herself shunned, as though it had truly been her decision that sent their sons and fathers to die in battle. Most days she found herself walking alone through the forest by their camp. In there she felt at peace, and it was in there where she was approached by the one being that could promise to make everything right again.

"You did love him, didn't you?"

"Who's there?" she asked, looking around carefully.

"No one who will hurt you," Metallia cooed, "I just want to listen to you. I shall be your confidant in this world where you have been spurned by he who you loved."

"I have no need for a confidante," Beryl said stiffly, "Show yourself."

"Are you quite sure? Perhaps a powerful friend then? I could get you the revenge you crave inside, make them pay for what they did to you."

"Fighting is senseless," Beryl dismissed the point, "It leads only to death."

"What if it could lead you to him?" Metallia allowed the words to linger in the air for a moment. "Your prince is, even now, up on the moon with that moon hussy hanging from his arm. "

"Don't say that!" Beryl snapped, "Joining the alliance will do wonders for our planet."

"That's what they tell you, those whose minds have been washed by the silver crystal. You can stop them and their magic, can protect this world."

"Protect?"

"And it does need protecting. The moon queen means no good for you and your people. Her Senshi died fighting against your tribe."

"They mean us harm?" Beryl's voice was weaker, her resistance to Metallia's power weakening.

"Of course they do. But we can beat them. Even without my power your numbers killed Sailor Ishtar and rendered Sailor Saraswati unable to transform. Imagine what you could do with my power."

"We could beat them back?"

"Of course."

"Then... then I accept your offer." Metallia would have laughed, if she were able, at the ease with which the human female had been swayed to her cause.

"I can only give you a taste of my power," Metallia said, "For now. I was greatly weakened as I entered the sol and I require energy in order to reach my full capability. I shall teach you how to do this."

"As you wish," Beryl bowed her head.

"Here is my power then, child," Metallia's voice crackled as black power enveloped Beryl. She stiffened and then screamed as the dark energy purged her own clear energy from her body. Her skin, previously a warm olive, was now pale as snow, contrasting with her bright red hair and dark lips.

"Are you ready?" Beryl whispered in her ear.

* * *

Minako's training had become noticeably easier since the lessening of the threat. While she still worked with Saraswati in the morning, she and Ami now joined Sere, Rei and Makoto for lessons in the afternoon. For the most part this just meant that she and Sere would sit at the back and giggle. Ami was a model pupil while Rei and Makoto managed to get by well enough. It wasn't that Sere and Minako were stupid; they just didn't really bother applying themselves as much as the others. Minako personally didn't see any point – her whole future was planned out anyway – but Sere at least bothered to try in lessons which she might genuinely need when she took over as ruler of the silver alliance.

It was heading out of one of these lessons that Ami tugged at Minako's sleeve, "Can I have a quick word?" she asked.

"Sure," Minako beamed, following her blue haired friend a little way down the corridor. Ami flipped open the Mercury console and tapped a few buttons, bringing up an image of the sun.

"There's been some odd solar activity recently," she began, "A large amount of sunspots for one thing, and increased energy within the mass of the sun itself."

"That's odd," Minako frowned, "Have you spoken with Queen Serenity or Cerridwen?"

"Not yet," Ami shook her head, "I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a blip on the scanners, but the secondary scan finished about twenty minutes ago."

"Cerridwen's checking the garden security this afternoon," Minako said thoughtfully, "But Queen Serenity should have finished her audiences by now – we should go speak with her."

"Minako, Ami," Sere called, "Are you two coming?"

"Not right now," Minako replied, "We've got some stuff to take care of."

"How long will you be?"

"Absolutely no idea whatsoever," Minako shrugged, "So if you're planning something I wouldn't bother waiting."

"OK," Sere grinned, "But if you're only ten minutes I'll remind you that you said that."

"Of course you will," Minako rolled her eyes.

"Let me know if you see Makoto."

"Will do. Come on Ami, we can catch Queen Serenity on her way out the throne room." They ran off together, skidding around the corner just in time to see Serenity closing the door behind her.

"Is there any particular reason you're in such a rush?" she asked, smiling kindly.

"Ami had something to show you," Minako said breathlessly as Ami moved forward and explained her scans of the sun.

"That is most interesting Ami," Serenity said after a moment, "I will have to send some Senshi to look into it. I think perhaps Agni, as she is the most capable at withstanding heat. Will you go send for her for me, Minako? I believe she is currently on Mars, and I wish to discuss this further with Ami." Minako nodded and hurried away.

"When did you last perform this scan?" Serenity asked as she walked to the gardens with Ami.

"I usually perform it weekly," she replied, "But due to everything that happened this was the first time I've scanned the sol since Mercury and Uranus..." she stopped and swallowed, "Do you think it could be Metallia?"

"That is exactly what I think," Serenity nodded gravely.

"Agni was just coming into the palace," Minako said as she and the elder Senshi joined them, "She had a report to give."

"Of course," Serenity nodded. "Agni, the report can wait. I wish for you to head to the sun as soon as possible and investigate the growing sunspots."

"Sunspots?"

"Yes," Serenity nodded, "Coupled with an increase in the energy of the sun we believe that Metallia may have survived the attack from Neptune and Uranus. Please keep this quiet, the very last thing we need is sol wide panic."

"Of course," Agni nodded, "I'll take the star paths and go right away."

"Thank you," Serenity inclined her head. "Ami, keep searching for abnormalities – check the planets to see if there's any unusual activity compared to their previous energy levels."

"I'll get on it now," Ami nodded, "I can scan four at a time."

"Then start with the planets nearest the sun – and the moon itself of course."

"I should have the results in a few hours," Ami said, already tapping away at her keys. Agni took a step back, her red boots making unnaturally loud clicks on the paved ground as she stepped onto the star paths, a set of passages through the planets themselves only accessible to the Senshi. She bowed to her queen, turned and ran. She would be at the sun in mere minutes.

She slowed as she approached the great star, slipping on her goggles to protect her eyes. The sunspots were huge and she moved closer for a better look. As she approached a great gout of flame shot up and just missed the path. Sweat beaded upon her forehead and she edged a little closer.

There was definitely something that shouldn't be there, an entity that didn't belong within the confines of this sol. The fires of the sunspots were fierce and the sweat upon her brow increased as she tried to get close enough to truly investigate.

_Curious Senshi_, the voice whispered directly into her head, _looking at things which shouldn't concern her._ Agni turned and ran, stumbling along the star paths and almost tumbling into the stars. It didn't matter. An inexplicable force was drawing her back towards the sun, the skin at her back peeling with the heat. She may have been a Senshi of fire, but this was too much for anyone. She screamed as she was pulled into the sun and her energy was taken.


	7. Princess Rei

**Remember you only get this one so quick because it (and the next one incidentally, which will be completed either tomorrow or at the weekend) were originally part of one big long chapter that was irritating me. As a result it is in three bitesize chunks :) Chapters will slow down after this. I'm really not sure how long this will go on for - originally I planned maybe ten chapters, but I could easily stretch to 20. Guess we'll just have to wait and see ;p  
**

**Thanks once more to the wonderful reviewers :D**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_inufan155687_**

**_inufan155687_**

**_Wonderbee31

* * *

_**

Rei's eyes snapped open and she took a deep shuddering breath. The ceremonial fire upon the moon may not have been as strong as the one on Mars, but still it had allowed her to see. She pushed herself to her feet and ran down the steps and towards the gardens. Serenity was there deep in conversation with Minako and Ami.

"Serenity," Rei gasped, "Sailor Agni, she..." she swallowed trying to find a way to say it.

"What is it Rei?"

"She's dead. I saw it in the fire." Serenity turned, if it was possible, even paler. "I saw more," Rei went on, "I saw... Sailor Mars."

Minako and Ami were stunned, but Serenity seemed to regain a part of her control at those words. "Very well," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen of gold and ruby, "Then you know what to do with this if you so choose."

"It isn't a choice," Rei said bitterly, "You offer us this pretence at free will, but that is all it is. I've seen what my life will be if I say no. That thing will never leave me alone." Minako and Ami looked uncertainly towards the queen.

"Then you do not wish to take it?"

"No," Rei shook her head, "But I will, not for my kingdom but for my own peace of mind." Serenity hesitated for a moment and then nodded in understanding, handing the pen to Rei.

"You say that," Serenity said quietly, "But I know you, Princess Rei. You would give anything to protect my daughter – all of you would – and for that there is a gratitude words can never express."

"I'll join you for training tomorrow," Rei smiled weakly at Minako, "Looks like I'll need all the practise I can get."

"Of course," Serenity sighed, "The kingdom is once again to be put on full alert. Minako, I want you to help train Rei and Ami as much as possible – I feel you've learned all Saraswati can teach you." She didn't wait for Minako to reply, but hurried away to look for Luna and Artemis.

"Full alert means full training," Minako sighed, "Rei, you first."

"Ok," Rei took a deep steadying breath and held her henshin pen high, "Mars power, make up!" Minako raised a hand to shield herself from the red light and felt sudden heat emanating from Rei as she transformed. When the light faded she was clad in a red and purple fuku. "This skirt is ridiculous," she grumbled, trying to pull it down.

"Just a little," Minako sighed, "The things we do to fight evil." She and Ami raised their own henshin pens and transformed before running towards the training room, "I hope we have some form of fire safety in there," Minako joked.

"We've got me," Ami pointed out, shrugging.

"Guess we're sorted then," Minako grinned, pushing open the door. The room was, unsurprisingly, empty. "Alright," Minako turned to the others, "So Ami already knows about the runes and stuff," she stopped for a moment.

"I think the easiest way to explain it," Ami began, "Would be to look for a position into which you fall naturally, something that seems familiar. From there the rune sort of leads you."

"Yeah," Minako nodded, "Each attack draws power from your respective planet, but requires a verbal and runic summoning."

"I think I get it," Rei said, frowning.

"Stand back," Minako warned and Ami stepped smartly to the side as Rei raised her hands. Neither Ami nor Minako actually saw the rune as they were forced to look away at the sudden explosion of flame that surrounded Rei.

"Burning Mandela!" she shouted and there was a serious of loud crashes as fireball after fireball flew into the enchanted target mat. "Good enough?" she panted, blowing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"I like her," Minako grinned, point at Rei with a thumb. Ami giggled and nodded. They practised for a good couple of hours and Rei, like the others, proved to be a natural. By the time they allowed their transformations to fade it was already time for tea (something Ami was still trying to get used to). The dining room was unusually empty with only Sere and Makoto sitting at the table, speaking quietly. It looked as though Makoto had been crying.

"Are you alright?" Minako hurried over and slid into the chair by their friend, "Makoto what's wrong?" she realised now that she was closer that she was wrong. Makoto still was crying.

"It's her dad," Sere said quietly, "He died yesterday evening, and no one's seen her mother since." Makoto sobbed even harder, putting her face in her hands and Sere squeezed her shoulders.

"Makoto," Minako's voice was soft, "I'm so sorry."

"He knew it was coming," she sniffed, "He tried to prepare me by sending me away. And now that mother's gone..." Minako's eyes widened as she realised what this could mean.

"They'll find her," Rei assured Makoto, "I'll go pray in front of the fire and see if I can find anything."

"Thank you," Makoto nodded, trying to take a breath through her sobs. Rei stood without taking any of the food set out and hurried away, smoothing down her robes as she went. She would pray in order to find Makoto's mother, and she would pray that they found her too. The consequences if they did not, or if they were too late, did not bare thinking about.

* * *

**See, I told you it was short :p**


	8. Princess Makoto

**And part three of what was originally one loooong chapter :) I'm quite glad I changed that as it actually works with the chapter naming system I have going here :p **

**And a note, as many reviews have asked, no Sailor Moon will not emerge in the moon kingdom, I'm just trying to come up with a reason for the whole "Sailor _Moon_ is clearly the _moon_ princess" issue and why Luna had the brooch if there's never ever been a Sailor Moon before ;p  
**

**As usual, the wonderful reviewers:**

**_R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle_**

**_idfcv_**

**_YingYing_**

**_Wonderbee31

* * *

_**

The music echoed through the stone cathedral as the high priest of Mars walked slowly down the aisle towards the stained glass image of the god Jupiter, "Will you solemnly promise to govern the Peoples of Jupiter and its moons, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" He lifted the crown, a small slip of a thing made from branches still impossibly alive after centuries.

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of the Gods? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the balance of the Silver Alliance?"

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. Blessed be Selene."

"Blessed be Selene," the congregation murmured. The priest bowed before the new ruler and set the crown upon her head. Makoto looked stoically forward, refusing to let her eyes show any sign of weakness. She rose to her feet, the green dress she wore rippling in the breeze from the door which stood wide open at the back. As she rose the congregation did so too. The Senshi and assembled royalty followed Makoto out of the double doors. The people of Jupiter bowed low at the sight of their monarch and many cheered. They had lived well under Renjiro and would mourn both he and his wife, found dead mere hours after her husband, but at the same time they saw a bright future under the rule of the new Queen Makoto.

Makoto was glad she was not expected to speak, but moved straight through to the carriage that would take her to the palace and, more unfortunately, the coronation ball. Due to the full alert still active through the alliance none of the Senshi would be in attendance. They had been permitted to attend her coronation but would take over from the Shittenou for the ball. The carriage stopped before the steps up to a building that had once been home and yet now was merely an empty block of stone, no longer ringing with her father's laughter or her mother's odd remarks.

Kings and Queens congratulated her and expressed their sorrow at her parent's untimely deaths. Makoto repeated her gracious thanks, somewhat unable to process everything that had happened these past few days.

From across the hall, two of the four heavenly kings watched her. Nephrite seemed, for once in his life, unsure of how to act. "It would not be proper," he said finally to his companion, "She is a Queen now."

"So? Technically you're a king," Jadeite shrugged.

"A different sort of king," Nephrite replied acidly, "And the lowest of four. She was above me before, but now..." he sighed, "Now she is lost to me forever."

"You are being far too melodramatic," his companion shook his head, "Just you wait and see, she's as smitten as you are." Jadeite called back as he headed over to where Endymion and Zoisite stood together.

"How is he?" Endymion asked.

"Oh coping as well as usual," Jadeite waved a hand, "Although to be perfectly honest I just think he has absolutely no idea what to say to her."

"That's hardly surprising," Endymion sighed, glancing over at Makoto. The Queen was two years his junior and the responsibilities of her new office were already clear upon her shoulders. Endymion did not envy in the slightest.

"I think I shall go talk with Saraswati," Zoisite bowed to his prince, "If I may be excused."

"Of course," Endymion nodded, snapped out of his reverie, "Please do not feel you have to stay on my account." Zoisite turned and nodded to Saraswati who waved a hand as a figure in blue and white tried to dart past him and instead collided with him.

"Ami?" he said startled, "My apologies," he leaned down and gave her a hand before bending to retrieve the small blue box she had dropped. A soft red light was flashing, almost ominously Zoisite thought, on the side.

"No I'm sorry," Ami shook her head, "Zoisite, have you seen Queen Serenity?"

"I believe she was talking with King Reizo only a few moments ago."

"Thank you," Ami nodded and then added as an afterthought, "And you should bring the other Shitennou and the Terran royals. They will want to hear this." Zoisite thought for a moment and then turned to find Endymion. Across the room Saraswati's shoulders sank a little and she turned away.

"What is it Ami?" Serenity asked once they were all gathered together.

"The Mercury console detected a large energy shift," she began, "Just as you predicted it would. I've been running this test daily since the alert was initiated and this morning," she tapped a few keys, "There was a marked decrease in the amount of energy present on Earth, coupled with an increase of similar proportions in the sun."

"So Metallia is active on Earth," King Isha said thoughtfully, "Is there a way of performing this scan more precisely?"

"Now that I know where I'm looking I can fix my scans on Earth," Ami nodded, "Which should be perfectly doable from the moon. I would, however, recommend that myself and one or two other scouts remain on the Earth for the duration of this threat so that we can react to any threat as quickly as possible."

"Very well," Serenity nodded, "You, Persephone and Rei shall go if, of course, it is alright with King Isha and Queen Kiva," she turned to them.

"We would be greatly honoured," Kiva said after a moment, "However, it pains me to think that the same fate might befall these Senshi as the last to visit our home."

"Excuse me, highness," Ami said timidly, "But it is our duty to protect the Alliance, and to put our lives before those of others. There is no shame or fear for me or my comrades if we were to meet that end."

"You are wise beyond your years, Sailor Mercury," Isha said solemnly, "I thank you greatly for the service you do for us. I shall send Shitennou Zoisite to join you, and, if I shall be permitted, the remaining Shitennou will take up the roles of the Senshi in defence of the alliance."

"Thank you for your generous offer," Serenity inclined her head, "We should return to the ball before we are missed."

"And I should return to the perimeter," Ami nodded, bowing low before hurrying from the room.

"Nephrite, I should like a word with you before we rejoin the crowd."

"Of course Queen Serenity," he said, slightly surprised, "Anything I can do to help."

"Then please follow me," she headed to a door on the far side of the chamber. Nephrite followed her through and was surprised to find that the wide airy chamber he entered was not empty. Makoto was sat by a nearby window, her elaborate curls hanging loosely about her shoulders, starkly different from the practical pony tail he had always seen it in before. Her shoulders were slouched and there was an air of sadness that lingered in the room. Nephrite jumped a little at the sound of the door and realised that Queen Serenity had left the room.

"Highness," he bowed stiffly and Makoto turned, a wistful smile on her lips.

"Am I really that different, Nephrite? I am still Makoto, after all." Nephrite hesitated, not quite sure what he could say. Makoto stood and moved closer to him, stopping perhaps an arm's length away. The silence seemed to swell, blocking out the faint sounds of music and chatter from the nearby ball.

"You are a queen now," Nephrite spoke at last, "And I am but a guard of the youngest planet within the alliance."

"That makes no difference to me," Makoto shrugged, taking a step closer to him, "Why should it to you?" And she kissed him. For a moment, time seemed to stop, before Nephrite placed his hand on her cheek, brushing away her tears with a single gloved finger.

* * *

**Ok, so who was expecting Sailor Jupiter after that title chapter? lol, Queen Makoto instead x**


	9. Princess Hotaru

**Amusingly, if you're me, this has been ready since Sunday, I've just had problems uploading it.**

**I have made a decision: I'm going to concentrate on this fic until it's done. I've got some major block on my original writing project, and I figure if I really work at this I'll finish it soon and perhaps work through the block. So the good news: many updates on the way :) I do still have work and obviously that will take preference, but I know where this is going over the next few chapters anyway - I think there are maybe six or seven left to go :D  
**

**Hurrah :) As much as I like Minako it's nice to see some of the others get some screen time in edgeways xD**

**Once again, thanks to my lovely lovely reviewers :) I'm glad to see people were intrigued/confused/etc by the last chapter :p I rather liked that one myself, which makes a nice change.  
**

_**inufan155687**_

_**luna-lovegood91**_

**_jade2nightwing_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_YingYing_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**_James Birdsong_**

**_Nyanko76_**

**_R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle_**

** a couple of people asked how to contact me. PM is enabled, but please note that even if you ask questions I entirely reserve the right to a) be annoyingly cryptic, b) become internet deaf and totally forget to answer them :D

* * *

**

"These shall be your chambers for the duration of your stay," the maid said, bowing as she moved back to the door, "I hope you find them to be suitable."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Ami said warmly, "Thank you." The door closed and she was left alone. The room was only a little smaller than the one she used on the moon, but that did not matter to her either way. She moved straight to the window and set the Mercury console down upon the sill. She had set the scan to begin the moment they arrived via the Elysian portal (there were as of yet no star paths connected to the Earth) and it would be another hour or so until there were any results. Dinner, she had been informed, would be served shortly after that to give her the chance to relate her findings to the king and queen. There was a knock at her door, "Come in," she called and Rei came entered the room.

"They don't even have a ceremonial fire," she grouched, "How am I supposed to help search if I can't even pray?"

"Talk to Zoisite," Ami shrugged, "I'm sure he'll see to it that they build a fire for you."

"Yeah," Rei sighed, "But I was going to see if I could find anything before dinner."

"I've set the scanner to go already," Ami told her, "I'll get you a more defined area to search and we can move on from there."

"We could get in some training before dinner," Rei suggested, "We certainly have the time."

"Sure," Ami nodded, moving over and retrieving the console, "Although we should ask Persephone and Zoisite to come with us so that we can figure out how we work best as a team." They headed to Persephone's room across the hall and, after a little bit of searching, located Zoisite in the garden. He showed them to the room he and his fellow Shitennou used when training and they were pleasantly surprised to find that it was not dissimilar to their own gym. They worked well together, even with their distinct style differences. Ami's powers were, while strong, usually defensive or wide area, while Persephone only had attacks for individuals. Rei's moves, as could be expected of the Senshi of flame, were all offensive and all powerful. It was clear within moments of beginning their training that she was the most powerful there. Zoisite was more reserved than any of them. While he had a number of attacks they were all long range and all specific which, coupled with his ability to float (something that greatly distressed Ami as no explanation seemed rational), made him perfect for high observation and back up.

"Psht," Rei had laughed as he launched himself above them, "Call that flying? You're just sitting there," she paused, "And the petals are a little feminine."

"Thank you Sailor Mars," Zoisite nodded, "I shall take your comments into account next time I get to choose my powers."

"Whatever petal boy," Rei shrugged, "Just hope your attacks are as good as they say they are." It soon transpired that they were. Ami had created a number of small ice sculptures and placed them around the room and within moments Zoisite had shattered each one with controlled shots of his magic. They were about to call it a day when the console in Ami's pocket beeped. She pulled it out, barely registering as a pair of blue goggles slid into place over her eyes, and tapped a few keys.

"It's odd," she said finally, "There's an island here," she moved over and indicated a section on the globe that her screen was showing her, "That has significantly less energy than it should when the population density is taken into account, but there's a tiny spot at one end where there's a concentration of energy unlike anything I've seen outside the sun or a star seed."

"Metallia's presence on Earth?"

"Probably," she nodded.

"The islands halfway around the world," Zoisite said frowning, "I can have the Elysian portal set up to take us here," he pointed to the nearest land mass, but we'll have to reach the island ourselves. The portal exit there was destroyed during the war."

"I think it would be dangerous to go straight in at the moment," Ami shook her head, "Whoever's holding this power has got a lot of it, maybe more than we do combined. We'd have a better chance of survival if we waited until the energy had been sent to the sun."

"How long could that be?" Persephone asked as her henshin faded, revealing loose black trousers and tunic.

"Anything from minutes to days," Ami shrugged, "I'll set another scan to search the area specifically."

"It's odd that it should be there of all places," Zoisite mused.

"Why do you say that?" Rei asked.

"That's where the war began," he shrugged.

"Could Metallia's vessel be someone who felt wronged by the war?"

"Probably," Ami nodded, "But we'll know better once the scan is over."

* * *

"Highness," the guard bowed, "Persephone's stand in has arrived."

"Thank you," Makoto nodded, "Please send..."

"Him, majesty."

"Please send him inside." She fidgeted a little. The throne was large and she felt a little ridiculous sat alone at the end of the large room, but it was a part of her duty to remain free for the morning hours so that any one of her subjects could raise an issue important to them. This morning had been slow, but then they all were.

"Your highness," the familiar voice sent shivers down her spine and her head snapped forward. Nephrite was bowed low.

"You may stand," she said, rising herself. It was almost time for lunch and she was tired of waiting for no one to come. She signalled to the guard at the door who pushed it closed, leaving her and Nephrite alone in the large chamber.

"Did Sere arrange this?" she asked finally, "Or was it Queen Serenity herself?"

"I believe the two of them were working together," Nephrite responded, "They make quite a terrifying team."

"They are certainly unbelievably similar," Makoto smiled. There was a period of silence, but Makoto was grateful to find that, instead of an awkward silence, this was a companionable moment.

"Do you wish to see the greenhouses?" she asked at last, "I take time to visit them every day."

"I would be honoured if you would show me, highness."

"Nephrite, please call me Makoto I already told you once."

"Of course high- I mean, Makoto."

"That's better. Just give me a moment to change out of this ridiculous dress."

"I... I don't think it is ridiculous," Nephrite stammered, "It is rather becoming."

"Thank you," Makoto grinned as Nephrite cleared his throat. "If you go wait in the gardens I will meet you soon."

About ten minutes later she found him standing at the bottom of a flight of worn stone steps. She now wore only a white blouse and long green skirt, her hair pulled down from the curls it had been in and placed in a high ponytail. "This way," she took his arm and led him to the greenhouses, showing him the different flowers she had grown.

"There aren't many here from Earth yet," she said, "But I hope that will change soon now that you've joined the alliance." The next morning when Makoto came down for breakfast there was a large pot beside the table in which grew at least four different varieties of Earth flower. There was no note, but she knew who they were from nonetheless.

* * *

"Sailor Venus," Minako, panting a little, allowed her chain to vanish and turned to see two figures standing in the door.

"Kunzite, Jadeite what a pleasant surprise."

"Liar," Jadeite laughed.

"Got me," she shrugged, grinning, "Are you here to train or to laugh at me?"

"We thought we could perhaps learn something from you," Kunzite rumbled.

"And I from you almost certainly," Minako nodded, "Let's give it a shot." As a result of this, Minako then spent the better part of two hours having one on one combat training with Kunzite. She had, perhaps unwisely, attempted to block his sword with her own wink-chain sword in a sparring match and he had taken it upon himself to correct her technique. Jadeite sat to the side, roaring with laughter.

"Well I guess I learned something after all," Minako shrugged as her henshin disappeared.

"And I too," Jadeite volunteered.

"Really?" she was astounded, "What?"

"That you are a far better combatant than stories suggest."

"There are stories?" Minako gulped.

"Of course," he leapt to his feet, "Everyone on Earth remembers the Senshi who saved them, so the idea of stronger Senshi is something that fills them with hope and inspiration. There are tales of the fierce and deadly Sailor Mars," he stopped and thought for a moment, "Those are probably the most accurate."

"Definitely, I would say," Kunzite sighed, "Jadeite, I'd really stop while you're ahead."

"But what do they say of Sailor Venus?"

"Erm..." Suddenly Jadeite didn't seem so willing to speak.

"Say it," her eyes narrowed threateningly and suddenly Jadeite was glad she had dropped her henshin so soon after training.

"I think the key word would be... flighty?"

"In what way."

Kunzite closed the door as he left the gym. He did not want to be there when Minako realised what Jadeite meant, even if the lashing he would get as a result would provide enough amusement to keep him entertained for a good few days.

* * *

"The energy concentration fell significantly during the night," Ami told them as the boat bobbed up and down in the waves. They were tied to the jetty and ready to disembark. It had been decided that they would scope out the area in civilian clothing first, so as to attract as little attention as possible. Of course Zoisite and Persephone were quite well known in the area and so a message had been sent to the moon requesting a way to disguise them. Luna had replied, sending them a pen of brushed pink metal which, with the right phrase, allowed them to disguise themselves. Ami had also borrowed it, but only in order to make her hair the same black as Rei's; blue would rather give them away.

"Everyone ready?" Rei asked, tightening the ribbon she had used to secure her hair in its plait.

"As I'll ever be," Persephone nodded, her usual long red hair cropped short and her loose tunic replaced by a rough vest and skirt.

"I'll lead the way then shall I?" Zoisite asked. His transformation was perhaps the most remarkable. He appeared older than his usual self, his skin creased and his hair streaked with grey. It was, Ami admitted to herself, an effective disguise even if she didn't particularly like it. Ami had shown him exactly where they were headed that morning and he strode confidently before them, "The Gersemi clan have their camp over this way," he said, "So it's likely to be one of them we're looking for."

The tents were sporadic at first, but started appearing more regularly as they moved deeper into the camp. "That one," Ami said softly, gesturing towards the largest of all the tents. Zoisite winced.

"Are you quite sure?"

"Positive," she nodded, "Whatever's doing all this it's coming from that tent."

"Well then let's go inside," Zoisite said resignedly. They moved towards the entrance and were stopped by a guard.

"What business have you with our clan leader?"

"I bring my daughters," Zoisite said, falling back onto the cover they had previously agreed on, "In order to sell them to work with your clan." A muscle twitched in Rei's forehead, but other than that she managed to keep herself under control. The guard took a step back to asses them and grinned.

"Go right in," he said, "I'm sure they'll be well received."

"Eurgh," Rei moaned as they collapsed into the thankfully empty entrance of the tent, "I hope you get _that_ sorted out sooner rather than later."  
"Selling girls for sex is not uncommon in Gersemi culture," Zoisite sighed, "I think it will take some time to completely eradicate it.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Turning, Ami saw an imposing figure with pale skin and bright red hair. Unlike the others of the clan her clothes were of the highest quality – a low cut purple dress that easily matched those she had once worn to balls in terms of quality and craftsmanship. Zoisite glanced at Ami, who nodded.

"Beryl," Zoisite stood and bowed, the disguise falling away as he did so, "In the name of the alliance you are apprehended due to suspected treason."

"What nonsense is this?" Beryl recoiled, her face darkening as the disguise fell from Persephone and Ami as well.

"We have detected a lessening of the energy within your clan and, at the same time, an increase in the amount you hold personally. This is in direct contradiction of all planetary laws, stating that it is illegal to drain and use another's energy."

"Really Zoisite I have no idea what you're on about," Beryl laughed, "Perhaps you have spent too long upon the moon?"

"There is no use lying, Beryl," Persephone said, "We have more than enough evidence already." A change came over Beryl. Her eyes flashed red and she straightened up.

"I would suggest you left," even her voice had changed, becoming deeper, more commanding, "Before one of did something we might come to regret."

"We cannot do that," Persephone replied, blinking as a flash of olive green light signalled her transformation. Ami and Rei murmured their henshin phrases and took a step forward.

"I will not go with the likes of you!" Beryl screeched, black lightening crackling down her arms.

"Not good," Rei said through gritted teeth.

"You think?" Zoisite's eyes darted around the confined space, "Ami, we need cover!"

"Shabon spray!" she shouted, filling the tent with bubbles that then popped to create a thick fog. The blue visor slid over her eyes and she could see as clearly as if the fog were not there.

"Rei to your right!"

"Fire soul!" the attack ripped through the fog towards Beryl who phased from the spot she had been stood in, materialising moments later behind Persephone. Ami didn't have time to warn her. Beryl's hands clamped down around her neck and she twisted. The crack resounded in Ami's ears like nothing she had ever heard before and Persephone slid lifeless to the ground. Beryl vanished again even as Rei shouted, "Burning Mandela!" the attack was widespread (the fog still hadn't cleared and she wanted to be sure she hit Beryl this time) and Zoisite leapt forwards to push Ami out of the way. He _just_ wasn't quick enough. One of the fiery rings caught the end of her hair and she screamed as it burned away, instinctively summoning a splash of water, soaking both herself and Zoisite but putting out the fire at the same time.

"She's dead," Rei said dumbfounded, kneeling beside Persephone's motionless form. Olive green ribbons spilled across the floor of the tent and her eyes looked towards Rei without really seeing her.

* * *

Tacita turned away from the crystal panel as Queen Serenity's image faded from it, fingering the pen of gold and Amethyst she had been given long ago. She had not yet approached her daughter about her heritage, unwilling as she was to burden her with such a task, but it seemed that she had no choice. The death of Sailor Persephone made her even less willing to bring Hotaru into the fight, but she also understood that if the fate of the alliance rested upon her daughter's shoulders then the sooner she knew the better prepared she would be.

"Hotaru," she murmured, knocking lightly on the bedroom door and half hoping she would not get an answer.

"Mama?" Hotaru seemed surprised and Tacita's heart skipped a little guiltily as she realised she had been avoiding her daughter in the weeks since the meeting with Serenity and the other rulers. She pushed open the door and moved over to sit at the end of Hotaru's bed.

"Hotaru, I have a present for you. See this?" she held up the pen, "This is really important, and Queen Serenity wants you to have it."

"Why?"

"Because it's a part of your heritage, as crown princess of our beautiful planet."Hotaru reached forward and took the pen. The moment her fingers made contact with the oddly cold metal her head snapped backwards and her eyes darkening until they were completely black. "Hotaru?" Tacita's voice was fearful, edging on panic, "Hotaru, what's wrong?" Almost as soon as it had begun the fit was over. Hotaru's breathing was heavy and she clutched a hand to her chest, the other splayed on the covers of the bed. When she looked up at her mother once more her eyes had changed. They no longer sparkled with the delightful innocence of youth, but were wise with the knowledge of many years.

"Thank you mama," she said, swinging her legs out of the bed and standing. She held the pen high above her head, "Saturn power, make up!" The flash of purple light made Tacita throw up an arm to protect her eyes and she blinked. Saturn's fuku was elaborate – more so than any Tacita had ever seen. Her sleeves were like petals, and a shining crystal rested on the bow that fastened her sailor collar. "I must go," she said, her voice distant as she turned from her mother.

"No, Hotaru I won't allow it." Tacita's voice was firm, "You're barely eight years old. I gave you the pen so that you might train, nothing more than that." She was about to go on, but stopped as Saturn held out a hand and a long staff materialised. She clasped it tight and swing the point so that it was inches from her mother's face.

"You cannot stop this," she shook her head, "The wheels have been set in motion, the clock is ticking."

"Hotaru, what do you mean?" Tears shone in her eyes.

"With this, the silence glaive, I will cleanse the Earth; give it a chance to begin again, but not yet... soon, but not yet."

"Silence... glaive?" the name was dreadfully familiar to Tacita.

"Yes, the double edged glaive. The soldier of ruin, born only to die again as is my duty and as will be forever more." Tacita made no attempt to stop her daughter as she turned and left.

* * *

"Sailor Pluto," Pluto did not move. She, of course, knew who was speaking.

"Saturn. You are prepared?"

"As I always am," she replied.

"You are younger than usual," still Pluto did not move, remaining rigid in her guard position.

"In body, perhaps, but my spirit is old."

"Not as old as some."

"Not as old as you, perhaps," a wry smile flitted across Saturn's face, "But older than most. How long?"

"Days... Weeks... the timelines bleed together as the end approaches, but it comes with a thundering certainty."

"Our great alliance meets its end of days."

"For now."


	10. King Maren

**And so things begin to take shape as the end draws ever closer :) And it's interesting - There are so many ways I could give Makoto her powers, but I've had the way she will (eventually) come into them for ages xD Just keep guessing.**

**I wasn't sure what to name this chapter... it was so nearly "Shitennou Kunzite" but that's going to have to wait ;)  
**

**Thanks again to the lovely reviewers:**

_**hikiola k**_

_**idfcv**_

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**Wonderbee31**_

_**inufan155687**_

_**YingYing**_

_**jade2nightwing**_

* * *

"I see," Makoto said slowly, her fingers curling about the emerald henshin pen, "But you know as well as I that this is not something I can take – the laws of our kingdom prevent me from using this pen."

"Of course," Serenity nodded gravely, "However no one but you may use it. Consider it a last defence, something to be taken up in case of grave emergency."

"I shall do as you ask," she nodded and the projection of the queen faded.

"Sailor Jupiter," The words sounded odd as she whispered them, looking down at the pen that glinted in the light of the far distant sun. She would have been lying if she said she had not expected it, lying if she had said she had not lain awake in fear of the pen she now held, wondering when the duty would befall her.

She was glad she could not take up the pen, and that alone made her disgusted about herself.

"There is no shame in fear of battle," Nephrite, who stood the right of her throne, said softly, displaying his uncanny ability to read her mind, "We are all scared, from time to time." Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the pen even harder.

"I am scared," she said finally, "But I think... I think perhaps I am more worried. The Senshi are a team member down. They need a warrior to replace Persephone."

"The sailor Senshi are fine warriors," he assured her.

"Then why do so many of them keep dying?" Makoto replied bluntly. She sighed, "I am sorry, I did not mean to be so harsh."

"It is, I think, understandable," Nephrite said calmly.

"Please sit down," she begged him, "I hate it when you stand so formally."

"I cannot while you are still waiting upon your people."

"It is nearly midday," she shrugged, "No one will come now."

"But still, we must wait until we are certain," Nephrite said again, "It would not to for your people to see us conversing in such a way, you are..."

"I am what?" she snapped, "You still worry because I am Queen?" she rose to her feet, "You still worry because you think they will not appreciate you the way I do?"

"I did not mean..."

"Well I don't care," she raged, her eyes flashing dangerously, "And if I don't care then there's absolutely no reason you should. My people will be happy that I have found someone I can be happy with, someone that I..." she stopped, perhaps wondering if she had said too much.

"Someone that you what?"

"It doesn't matter," she said sulkily, throwing herself back into her throne and refusing to look at the auburn haired Shitennou.

"Of course it matters," his voice was light, but Makoto knew him well enough to detect the hesitancy in the words.

"Someone that I love," she whispered finally.

* * *

"It looks great Ami," Rei reassured her as the blue haired Senshi looked critically at her reflection in the mirror. She was not usually one to linger over the way she looked, but this was certainly different. Most of her long, glorious hair was gone, burnt away during the fight with Beryl. The burnt edges had been trimmed and she now sported a short style that ended only a very little distance below her ears.

"It's alright Rei," she said, finally turning, "I don't blame you. All you did was try to do our job," she smiled wanly. "When are we heading back up to the moon?" All traces of Beryl had vanished, indicating that she was no longer upon the Earth. They were to return to the moon and continue their work from there.

"This afternoon, I think," Rei sighed, "With Persephone's funeral in the evening." There was silence. "How can we do this without Sailor Jupiter," she said finally, "We were barely managing as it was!"

"We'll find a way," Ami said, "Somehow. And Makoto has the henshin pen. If the need is truly desperate, I am sure she will come to fight with us."

"I suppose we should just hope she never has to then," Rei said, her voice still grouchy.

"I think that's probably wise." There was a knock at the door and Ami bade the guest enter.

Zoisite moved into the room and sat down on the edge of the sofa, "It has been agreed that the Shitennou will continue to work throughout the alliance," he began, holding up a hand to stop them interrupting, "The King and Queen have talked it through and decided that it is for the best. We need to be close at hand when Beryl is found and we know she is not on this planet. The Earth will not be the only part of the alliance without a defender on sight." Ami nodded slowly, seeing the truth in his words.

"The Elysian portal is ready," he said, "So we can head up anytime."

"Let's go sooner rather than later," Rei said quickly, "I want to get back to the fire as you never had time to build one here."

"Of course," Zoisite nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Minako stood staunchly to the side of the proceedings, her eyes shining as Persephone's body was encased in crystal. She had greatly respected the Senshi, as she had all of those who had passed away and those she worked with now. She also had a growing respect for the Shitennou, all of whom were skilled fighters... well, respect would be pushing it when it came to Jadeite, but the less said about that the better as far as she was concerned. She shook her head slightly. This was neither the time nor the place to be thinking such things.

The crowd was already beginning to disperse and she moved forward to stand by Persephone's casket – how many more of her comrades would she see buried in the same way? "Any activity on the scans?" she asked, turning to Ami.

"Not yet," she shook her head, "But I'm scanning sol wise again so it may take a while." Minako nodded and moved through into the palace. There was no ball today, but instead a formal dinner between the rulers of the eight planets. She flashed a smile towards Makoto who smiled back, a movement that did not reach her eyes.

"The protection detail is one man down," she turned at Kunzite's rumbling voice.

"What?" Minako's eyes were wide, "What happened?"

"Nothing so serious," he chuckled, "But I believe Queen Makoto's betrothed has been invited to dinner."

"Betrothed?" she squeaked, "You mean Nephrite?"

"I do indeed," he sighed, "King Isha was reluctant to let him go, but it was for the best. He is a soldier of Jupiter now." Minako turned to look at him and his sword had indeed changed, no longer bearing the symbol of Earth, but with the symbol of Jupiter embossed upon the sheath.

"So is he still a Shitennou, or is the title passed on?"

"Oh he will be a Shitennou until the day he dies," Kunzite shook his head, "As he was from the moment of his birth."

"You are selected as we Senshi are then?"

"Similar," Kunzite said after a moment, "But I do not think we match you in power."

"That is certainly debatable," the corner of Minako's lips twitched into a smile. As the various royals moved through into the dining room, they took their positions either side of the door, eyes wide for any movement, no longer talking lest their voices should conceal the sound of feet. Unfortunately, no sound heralded the reach of Metallia.

Within the room the conversation began light, the rulers edging around the topic that hung like chains about their necks. Finally, Makoto broached the subject after a moment in which the only sound was the clinking of glasses and the scrape of cutlery. "I am sure," she began, "That many here are aware that I have received the henshin pen of Sailor Jupiter." King Maren nearly choked. Makoto glanced coolly across the table at the red faced man and waited for him to speak.

"I sincerely hope you haven't taken up the henshin," he said as soon as he was able.

"I have not," she said placidly, "I am aware of the laws of the alliance, Maren." He scowled and at the head of the table Queen Serenity suppressed a small smile; the King of Neptune was not used to being talked back to by someone so young and she was glad to see Makoto hold her own.

"And yet you disregard the traditions," he said, looking pointedly at Nephrite.

"Maren," Serenity said sharply, "We will have none of that at my table." A muscle twitched in his forehead. "Personally," Serenity went on, "I would like to personally congratulate both Makoto and Nephrite on their engagement." Many others around the table followed suit and Makoto's cheeks were slightly pink before too long. Even Nephrite blushed a little at the prolonged attention. Makoto glanced up the table and saw Sere grinning at her. As she looked, the princess stuck out her tongue and winked, her own way of congratulating her friend. King Maren did not speak again as the main was replaced with dessert, or later when that was changed for wine. He brooded silently, or so it appeared. In fact, something far more sinister was at work.

_She doesn't belong here,_ the voice was hypnotising and Maren did not register that it spoke with the tones of a woman, _she who has the power of the Senshi. She belongs with the rest of her kind - separate from the community, away from decent people such as yourself._ Maren's own internal voice was weak, but it conjured up and image of Michiru, struggling against the affects of Metallia's power. The voice changed tactic with a speed that left Maren's head reeling. _Think of what they did to your poor darling,_ it whispered tauntingly, _They took her from you. The alliance would be better off without them, surely?_

_Maybe..._ Maren's control was slipping, his mind fading as Metallia's power took hold. _Michiru..._ The word lingered on his mind in the instant before he was taken over by Metallia's power.

"Queen Serenity!" Ami's voice echoed as she skidded into the room, panting heavily with the Mercury console clutched in her hands. She had clearly run from her post at the gates.

"What is it Mercury?" Serenity asked, moving to her feet.

"Metallia," Ami gasped, "There's a power spike in here, more than there should be I know." Instantly those sat around the table began looking nervously at their neighbours. Kunzite and Minako had moved into the room behind Ami and they too were scanning the table.

"Venus, please shut the doors," Serenity said calmly. Minako nodded and did as she was bid even as Kunzite was sent to draw the drapes. A soft silver light filled the room and it took Minako only a second to realise that it came from Queen Serenity. The power of the silver crystal shone in her eyes as she surveyed her dining companions, each one of whom was now reminded exactly why Serenity was the supreme ruler of their alliance. Sere, having never seen anything like this before, gripped Endymion's hand tightly, her knuckles white.

"Metallia's power hides itself well now it knows we seek it," she spoke and her voice echoed through the now dimly lit chamber. "Sailor Mercury, please gather the Senshi and the Shitennou – have the palace guards take over the gates." Ami nodded and turned away, speaking quickly into something strapped to her wrist. Within five minutes Cerridwen, Mars, Zoisite and Jadeite had joined them. The silver light had gone from Serenity's eyes and she was once more sat down as they closed the door. "Metallia has infected one of our number," she gestured around the table – all the royalty of the alliance save Queen Tacita and her daughter were present and coupled with the strongest soldiers of the alliance it was unlikely that the possessed party would be able to escape. "Myself and the Senshi shall talk with all of those around this table until it can be ascertained who has been possessed."

"With all due respect, Queen Serenity, that will not be necessary." Heads turned to the dark corner behind their queen, eyes seeking out someone no one had seen arrive. The shadows concealed her well. "The spirit of King Maren travels to the midnight gate as we speak, and yet he continues to breathe, to move." Rei reacted the fastest, a flaming arrow aimed at Maren's head in seconds.

"Who is there?" Maren asked, his voice just as arrogant as usual, "Show yourself before you make such outrageous accusations."

"As you wish," There was a soft clicking as the girl moved into sight. Her weapon, a doubled bladed glaive, stood at least two feet higher than she deed even in heels. Her fuku of deep purple made it clear that she was a Senshi, and the glaive she held was recognised by all but the royalty of Earth.

"The soldier of ruin," King Reizo breathed.

"Sailor Saturn," Queen Serenity said at the same moment, causing a little confusion.

"I am both," Saturn said, her voice somehow louder than the squabbling royalty. She took one last step and levelled the glaive towards King Maren, "Metallia, leave this place and do not return. You will have no control over the silver alliance."

"I have no idea what she's on about," Maren insisted, but he looked distinctly uncomfortable so close to the end of the silence glaive.

"Metallia," Serenity's voice did not shake, "I trust Sailor Saturn. Please leave Maren's body in peace." The kings eyes flashed angrily and the body fell face first onto the table with no further words.

"She is still here," Saturn's eyes narrowed, "The silver crystal will be able to find her now." Once again Serenity's eyes shone silver and she looked around for the being that did not belong. She found it at last, warring within one of the last people she would have expected.

Kunzite showed no outward signs of the struggle, except for the smallest bead of sweat upon his brow. His will was stronger than Maren's and Metallia would find herself unable to kill him in that way. This was not, of course, to say that he would not prove useful. As Serenity raised a hand of flickering silver sparks the platinum haired general let out a cry that was not his own and vanished from the room.

* * *

"Shitennou Kunzite, it is so kind of you to join us." Kunzite leapt to his feet, eyes scanning the room and landing upon the red headed woman seated not too far away on a throne of solid rock. He drew his sword, adrenaline pumping through his system. "None of that," she snapped, raising her hand and sending the sword flying across the room with the barest of gestures, "Metallia wishes for you to join us, Shitennou Kunzite."

"I will never join you," he spat.

"We shall see. Metallia is persuasive, Shitennou Kunzite, in ways you cannot even begin to imagine. She can see your fears," she paused a second as someone moved in the shadows behind her chair, "And your desires." The figure moved again and Kuznite felt his heart leap as he recognised Sailor Venus.


	11. Queen Nehellenia

**Yeah that's right... one update in all three stories in the space of two days!**

**Introducing... something I hope you weren't expecting! Following the anime for this storyline mostly, but with a couple of manga elements thrown in. Yeah you read the chapter title right ;p  
**

**Also, really heading into the realms of the unknown here – the manga leaves a lot to the imagination as far as the silver millennium and Queen Serenity are concerned, even on things like the origin of Princess Serenity etc. so some of this is my ideas on what it might be. :) For one thing, it is made very clear that Q. Serenity knew of the existence of the galaxy cauldron, so this stuff really isn't outside of the realms of possibility.**

**_lord Martiya_**

**_inufan155687_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**_jade2nightwing_**

**Also - quick note. I do try answer all questions asked _in the story itself_. This means that they may not necessarily be answered in the next chapter, but I think it makes the story stronger. I shouldn't have to make excuses for it in the author comments :)_  
_**

* * *

There was, of course, uproar in chamber following Kunzite's disappearance. The Shitennou, Nephrite included, were sent to search the grounds of the palace while the Senshi stayed to protect the assembled leaders of the alliance. Things were getting heated.

"None of this would have happened if Earth hadn't joined the alliance," Reizo spat, his brow creased as he sat hunched forward in his chair."

"Be reasonable Reizo," Makoto said calmly, "Metallia was coming even before the rebellion on Earth began and she would have come anyway."

"But it must be admitted that the timing is mighty suspicious," Aquilo shrugged.

"We all know you don't believe in coincidences," Serenity spoke over the king of Uranus, "But I think we must accept that this is merely that – the people of Earth have been nothing if not welcoming of this alliance."

"I can speak as leader of the Terran Army in Kunzite's absence," Endymion said, "And let me be the first to reassure you that we would do nothing to jeopardise the silver alliance. We know how well you have protected us in the past, even before we could help protect ourselves."

"I must say," King Glyndwr spoke quietly, "That I am inclined to trust the Terrans." Although the Mercurian royalty very rarely intimately involved themselves in politics, they were decidedly influential. Reizo and Aquilo grumbled, but neither of them spoke again.

"There is no sign of Kunzite in the grounds," Jadeite bowed to the Terran royalty when he and the other Shitennou returned.

"Very well," Isha nodded his head, "I shall return in order to protect the Earth as best I can with the power of my Golden crystal. Jadeite, Nephrite I expect you to offer your services to Queen Serenity in my absence."

"Of course highness," they bowed deeply.

Isha stood before turning to Nephrite, "I cannot order you anymore," he smiled faintly, "But I express my hope that you will guard this alliance and your Queen."

"With my life," Nephrite bowed deeply.

"Thank you," Isha nodded. "Endymion, you are to spearhead the search for Kunzite," there was some uncomfortable shifting around the table at this announcement – of all the royalty in the alliance only the Terran played an active part in their own army. Endymion acknowledged his father's request with a bow before he and Kiva departed for the Elysian portal.

88888888

The dark side of the moon was a lonely place to live, far away from the splendour of the silver alliance. Nehellenia was used to the solitude, but still it irked her. She was, after all, the eternal beauty that the moon truly deserved, the elder sister of their glorious queen. That kingdom would be hers, one way or another. She had watched them for many centuries, their carefree existence slowly chipped away to reveal the polluted centre of politics and accusations. She was, of course, watching as King Isha headed from the silver palace to use his Golden Crystal – something he believed powerful enough to protect an entire planet. Some part of Nehellenia hungered for that power, and that hunger increased as she felt the King slip through into that other world – Elysian.

The Terran's thought themselves so clever, with their secret world, only to Nehellenia it was no secret. She, the Queen of Nightmares and the Dark Moon knew about Elysian, but not about this crystal.

If this crystal had anything to do with Elysian, then she most certainly wanted it.

* * *

The realm of Elysian was one very few knew existed. It was, in effect, the true seat of the Golden Kingdom and the home of the dreams of everyone protected by the power of Isha's golden crystal. "Helios," the king said fondly as the pale priest bowed before him, "Do not kneel here in your own domain." Helios stood as the king held out his hand, inside of which a golden glow began to form, "I wish," he began, "To set the crystal in the Elysian palace."

"The crystal will become vulnerable," Helios warned softly.

"But the Earth shall be well protected," Isha countered, "And that is what matters right now."

"Of course," Helios inclined his head and took the crystal from the king, "Will you remain in Elysian?"

"We both will," Kiva answered for the king.

"Very well, I shall prepare your chambers." Helios turned and headed for the Elysian palace. In front of the door was an exposed altar, on to which he placed the golden crystal. The light of that warm, gentle power flooded Elysian instantly, spreading through dreams and into Earth – this was the strongest protection their king had to offer them. Helios breathed deep and frowned – there was something coming. Something that should never set foot on the soil of Elysian. The frown vanished as he turned and saw her standing at the end of the stone path, her eyes dark as she recognised him.

"Helios," she said, her voice as beautiful as her face, "Won't you give me that crystal, so that we may rule their world together?"

"It is not my place to decide who holds the golden crystal," he shook his head, voice impassive, "It stands at the altar. If you wish to take it, I am obliged to let you try. Only those with beautiful dreams may take the golden crystal."

"I will take it," she said confidently. Helios did not even blink. The crystal gleamed as he moved it before her, allowing it to float a few feet in front of her on the path. She reached out, her eyes shining greedily, wide with desire for something she could never posses. Her fingers closed around it and the world was suddenly on fire. Still Helios did not move as the dark queen before him screamed, burnt by the golden power until, at last, she relinquished the crystal, which flashed from the air, returning to the altar. "What does that mean?"

"You do not posses beautiful dreams," Helios said simply, "Please leave these lands." Nehellenia's eyes flashed with rage. She would have the power she deserved. If she could not take this then she would take the silver crystal from her sister's cold fingers!

* * *

"You are not Venus," Kunzite said, his voice calm even from his position chained to the corner of the wall.

"You speak with such certainty," the not-Minako purred, leaning into whisper the words into his ear, "But even if I am not does it truly matter? I look like her, I sound like her I _feel_ like her..." she left the words hanging in the air, pouting a little as she drew back from him. He looked away, refusing to acknowledge that the thing before him was anything like Venus.

Except that she was. She may not have been Venus, but she sounded like her, looked like her and even smelt like her. Beryl, or rather Metallia, was an expert at exploiting weaknesses, but Kunzite would not give in so easily.

* * *

That night, as Serenity prepared herself for bed, she moved from her bathroom and began to brush her long silver hair. She glanced up at the mirror and dropped the brush, spinning around to look at the woman stood at the other end of the room.

No one was there. "Of course," she whispered, "You always did love mirrors, Nellie."

"Do not call me that," Nehellenia spat, moving out of the mirror to stand by her sister.

"Why are you here?" Serenity asked, not backing down.

"I want what you have, what should be mine – I am the elder sister!"

"You cannot have the crystal," Serenity said calmly, "It is not for your use."

"And it is for yours?"

"You know as well as I do that the crystal was never intended for me," Serenity snapped.

"Does your daughter," Nehellenia spat the word, "Know the truth of her origins, or does she believe the same cock and bull story as everyone else."

"Serenity is under the impression that Hyperion was her father," Serenity said stiffly, "I would prefer it to stay that way."

"I could tell her," Nehellenia leaned in close, "And she would be grateful that I had revealed the treachery you keep, perhaps grateful enough to let me borrow that crystal you guard so closely."

"You stay away from my family," Serenity took a step back, eyes narrowed and expression guarded.

"It's a family now!" Nehellenia laughed, her voice deep, throaty and the polar opposite of Serenity's, "This twisted net that surrounds you barely counts Serenity – you did not even birth the girl. Someone without a star seed cannot be human."

"She has a star seed," Serenity said coldly.

"The crystal," Nehellenia laughed again, "But will you ever relinquish that to her? Will you let her have it when it is needed? Give it to me instead and I will use it to its full power. That shell can have it when I am done."

"You will not touch my family," Serenity did not rise to the bait, did not move forward. Instead she held her hands against her chest and took a deep breath as silver light began to escape from the gaps between her fingers. "You are hereby exiled," she began, "To live trapped within the new moon where you can hurt my family and the clan of the white moon no more."

"Serenity!" Nehellenia's eyes widened in panic as she felt the power begin to ensnare her, "I am your family!"

"You gave up any right to that title years ago," Serenity said, her eyes surprisingly sad, "I saw the remains of your court Nellie. You took their dreams from them. This was always going to come eventually. Had you not come for the crystal you would have come for our dreams."

"Serenity!" Nehellenia shouted again but to no avail.

"The silver crystal would be of no use to you anyway," she continued, "It holds no power in the dream world, and you have become a thing of dreams – a thing of nightmares." The dark queens eyes widened as she was finally encased in the silver power. With an explosion of light a mirror formed around her and she beat upon the inside of the glass, desperately trying to escape her prison.

"I have, to the extent of the crystal's power," Serenity sighed, "Given you what you wished for. You shall live, eternally young, in the isolation of your prison until the end of time. Goodbye, Nellie." The mirror vanished. Serenity wiped her damp face with the sleeve of her dressing gown and shook her head slightly. Her eyes saw the box in the corner and an idea came to her. She hurried to the corner and opened it, reaching for the little golden brooch before hurrying from her chambers. She paid no heed to the stares of those she passed but hurried to the door.

"Pluto," she said once inside, "This brooch – is it for Sailor Moon?"

"It is, highness," Pluto replied.

"Why did you not mention this earlier?"

"It was not yet time."

"But this brooch has existed for centuries," Serenity's eyes were wide, "Before I even visited the," she stopped.

"I know of the Princess Creation at the Galaxy Cauldron, highness," Pluto said softly. "Sailor Moon would have emerged eventually, but the power of the crystal is still required in order for her to be the warrior she needs to be."

"You said she would not emerge for many years," her voice was shaking, "The one who would use the brooch."

"She will not."

"But I had planned on giving Serenity the crystal on her birthday, now she is old enough to understand."

"Do you think she would ever understand the truths you have concealed from her and from your court? Serenity must not know, must never know."

"Then how is she to be Sailor Moon? How is she to restore the alliance once the silence glaive has fallen?"

"Princess Serenity will never be Sailor Moon."

"Damnit Pluto you're making no sense!"

"The end of the alliance draws close," Pluto went on, "No matter what weapons you give her, Serenity cannot stop that."

"Then what was the point!"

"Because in the next life, Sailor Moon shall be the greatest Senshi this universe has ever seen, and Neo Queen Serenity shall rule in a golden age." Serenity did not reply for a moment.

"You can be sure of this?"

"The threads do not lie," Pluto confirmed, "And they lead inexorably towards that time of peace upon Earth."

"Earth?"

"The planets of the alliance will die with the moon."

"Of course," Serenity sagged, "I thought... I thought we were doing this for the alliance, for what we spent so long to build."

"No highness, _you_ are doing this for your daughter."

* * *

Nehellenia waited alone in the darkness of her isolation, her thoughts turning once more to that shining golden light, that beacon of hope for her. The Silver Crystal could do this, keep her trapped within glass, but Serenity had given it away - she needed the crystal with the power over dreams, and that was exactly what the Golden Crystal was. There in the darkness, she murmured to herself, a short mantra that she repeated again and again until it was drilled inside her head. "Dream, dream don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have."


	12. Shitennou Jadeite and Zoisite

**OMG two names in the chapter heading? Who knew ;p I was always planning on doing a couple at a time eventually, only some of the chapters were longer than I anticipated and so got split :) And things were **_**always **_**going to go downhill once Serenity accepted the fate of the alliance.**

**And so soon after the last update :D I found myself with some time I really wasn't expecting so I wrote this – the story is nearly there now!**

**Unfortunately no Rei or Ami this chapter - expect their reactions in the next installment.  
**

**Thanks to those who left their thoughts on the last chapter :) Still working on a question from last time but there will be an answer (within the story I mean. Just need to work it in)!**

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**idfcv**_

_**inufan155687**_

_**jade2nightwing**_

_**Wonderbee31**_

* * *

Serenity did not speak to anyone about what she had learned from Pluto, but from that moment forth she never went anywhere without the small brooch in her pocket. It almost seemed to burn a whole through the thin material, constantly hot against her leg. Security in the alliance was tighter than ever, with new soldiers being recruited left right and centre to fill the gaps left by the absence of two Senshi and one of the Shitennou. Sailor Saturn never left the silver palace and was never more than a room away from Serenity – a reassurance and yet also a reminder of the inevitable.

It was early morning when Metallia made her next move. It was sudden, unexpected and there was no way they could have predicted it. They were guarding the Queen when it happened and the only sign that something was wrong was the slight shocked look around Jadeite's eyes before both he and Zoisite vanished into the air.

There was, as could be expected, uproar. In the centre of it all, however, almost unsurprised, were Saturn and Serenity. The Queen excused herself from the hustle and the bustle as soldiers searched the palace, knowing that they would not find either of the Shitennou, and retired to her chambers. She had barely been there five minutes when there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in Luna," she sighed, "You too Artemis." The door opened and the two advisers moved inside, taking seats across from Serenity at the table. "I'm afraid I must be blunt," Serenity began, "And move to the point. The end of our alliance approaches."

"But the crystal and Sere-" Luna began, using the nickname Minako had coined for the princess.

"No," Serenity shook her head, "The princess will not receive the crystal this lifetime."

"Why?" Artemis asked, completely taken aback.

"Because she is not strong enough for the truth. I needed to raise her to be the warrior we needed and I failed – I have come to love her as my own daughter, I have protected her too much from the truth, and from the forces out there that will seek to do her harm."

"I thought the whole point was to save the alliance though," Luna frowned, "That the princess and her planetary Senshi would arise when they were needed to restore our civilisation."

"They will do just that, and they will do a spectacular job, but they will not do it this lifetime. Before the kingdom falls they will all die," Luna flinched, "And I shall use the power of the silver crystal to send them forward to a new life."

"But If you do that then you will die," Artemis pointed out, "The crystal is not truly yours to bear."

"I will die anyway," Serenity shrugged, "This way the princess will live again. Luna," she turned to the cat, "Take this." She pulled the golden brooch from her pocket and handed it over, "This is for Sailor Moon, the warrior who will emerge to defend the Princess." She stood and headed to the red velvet box that still sat, almost empty in the corner and opened it, reaching in and pulling out the layer in which the henshin pens and the brooch had sat, taking out a small crescent moon compact.

"This is for Sailor Venus if she is needed earlier than the others," she gave it to Artemis, "She will be able to operate on earth without alerting the agents of Metallia just who she is, or that the warriors of the white moon are reborn."

"Who will you send forward?" Luna asked after a moment.

"Serenity, the Senshi..."

"All the Senshi?"

"Well perhaps not Pluto. I assume she will survive anyway."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Saturn will only awake if she is needed, better that she be present should it become necessary."

"And the princess?"

"She will have the crystal," Serenity confirmed, then hesitated. "There is more. I shall have to use the power of the crystal to prevent them fully remembering this life – too many memories would, I think, be too much for them," _and they would recognise the princess the moment they saw Sailor Moon._

"Of course. We will remember enough for them."

"That is unlikely," Serenity shook her head, "The stasis under which I will place you is unstable and has a history of leaving large blank spots in a person's memory." Neither of them replied, "As well as this, as the crystal no longer being used to support the alliance you will find that there will be nothing to support your human forms. It will be very difficult for you to be anything but cats until Serenity has learned to completely control the crystal."

"Are you not going to help in the search for Jadeite and Zoisite?" Artemis asked eventually.

"No," Serenity shook her head, "I already know who has them."

* * *

"Zoisite." The voice whispered, "Zoisite?" He tried to ignore it, to ignore the things it whispered straight into his mind, but he couldn't help but listen to them anyway, couldn't help but listen as the words trickled into his subconscious – they were going to lose. So many Senshi had died already, two of them planetary Senshi, the strongest warriors this solar system had ever known. Was there any point even bothering to fight anymore, any point even putting up some faint sign of resistance.

Metallia bided her time, waiting until he was at his weakest, and then allowed one of her youma to possess his body.

* * *

"Jadeite," the voice whispered to him in the darkness, "Do you honestly think she would ever lower herself to you? She is a princess, a sailor Senshi chosen from birth to defend the alliance. She is a stronger soldier than you will ever be. She is far out of your league."

Jadeite tried. He held out longer than Zoisite had, but neither of them had Kunzite's resistance, his patience or his self control. The youma easily suppressed him when Metallia sent it to possess him.

* * *

Sere was used to seeing guards around the palace, but the sheer number of guards that now patrolled the corridors was something she had never expected – of course with the disappearance of three Shitennou it was expected, especially after her mother's announcement that morning. The inhabitants of the alliance were all travelling to the moon that day so that Queen Serenity could withdraw the power that kept the seven planets habitable – of course Earth was habitable even without that power which was just as well. There were more people on Earth than in the rest of the alliance combined. With the power of the silver crystal withdrawn from these worlds Queen Serenity would be better equipped to protect the moon.

Of course many saw it as a surrender, retreating from Metallia but the Queen had found support from Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn and (to the surprise of many) Venus. The palace was crowded, not only with royalty but with people who could not be put up anywhere else – there was not a bed anywhere on the moon that was not occupied. The inner Senshi now slept in Sere's quarters, on the rare occasions they did sleep, where two extra beds had been placed for them. There were never more than two of them resting at any one time and rarely more than one.

Nephrite was also under guard – something he was decidedly unused to. If he was not with one of the Senshi he was with Endymion or Queen Serenity. It limited the time he could spend with Makoto, but the fact was that three of the Shitennou were now Metallia's captives and he was a clear target.

All of this would have caused Sere little worry had it not been for one thing. She would have believed Queen Serenity, every time she told them they would pull through were it not for the fact that she never smiled. Throughout her whole life, Sere could not remember a day until now when she hadn't seen her mother smile. She spent much of her time in her chambers or else playing host to the argumentative royals – for the most part this involved staying by Endymion's side to stop people such as King Reizo accosting and blaming him so she had no problem complying with these duties.

She had also taken it upon herself to care for the Senshi – it was her who had food ready whenever one of them went to bed, and it was her who changed the beds for them. Having never done these things before the food wasn't always the most palatable but she hoped that it would do – they certainly ate it readily enough.

"Something is troubling you," Endymion said to her one morning as they stood by the window in the entrance hall.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing."

"It can't be nothing," he chuckled, "Or you wouldn't look so wistfully out of the window."

"It's silly."

"Tell me anyway."

"I miss skating," she said in a sudden rush, her cheeks darkening, "It's getting colder and the lake is freezing over. I used to go and skate."

"What's stopping you?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm too busy."

"Babysitting?"

"No!" she said, horrified, "It's not like that, it's..." she stopped when she realised he was laughing.

"Why don't we both go skating?" he suggested, "Or at least, you skate and I'll watch – I have no skates unfortunately."

"I think I can do something about that," she grinned wickedly.

"Suddenly I'm not so sure this was a good idea," Endymion said grimly half an hour later, examining the skates Sere had found him.

"Don't be such a wuss," Sere scolded him, "Makoto and Nephrite are going to join us as well."

"Which I assume means Nephrite's entourage is with them?"

"I think its Minako today. I hope so anyway – she's useless at skating." She moved onto the ice and glided gracefully away from him backwards, eyes wide. "Aren't you coming?"

"I could wait for the others..."

"And leave me cold, out here and alone?" she pouted slightly. Endymion sighed. He highly doubted she was cold under that coat but he couldn't refuse her. Tentatively he moved onto the ice. His movements were nothing like as assured as Sere's and she giggled as he made his way clumsily over.

"I think that perhaps I could beat you in a sword fight were we skating at the same time."

"I don't doubt it," he grumbled. At that moment Makoto, Nephrite and Minako, as Sailor Venus, stepped onto the lake not too far away. Makoto moved easily to join Sere and the two of them giggled, showing off a little as the others began to look a little helpless. Sere particularly enjoyed the combination of Minako's skates and fuku, although it had to be said the golden chain she could conjure was more than a little useful for preventing her falling face first into the ice, something that Endymion and Nephrite did more than once.

Finally, taking pity on the others, Sere called a halt and they moved to the edge of the ice, faces flushed and hearts racing. For the first time in many weeks, none of them was thinking about Metallia, Beryl or any of it.

Escapism is a beautiful thing, while it lasts.


	13. Shitennou Nephrite and Kunzite

**I know... so many in such a short space of time! I think I'm ill... actually, I know I'm ill and that's why :p I can't work when ill, at all, but writing seems to clear my head a little and, at least according to my sister, doesn't have an impact on the quality of my writing, or what quality there is :s lol, so taa daa :D Although this is only a short one I'm afraid, but hey rapid updates!  
**

**We're nearly done now!** **Thanks, as always, to those who reviewed since last time: **

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_jade2nightwing_**

**_ReaderMarz_**

* * *

"Ami," Sere said one day as her friend sat up, brushing the sleep from her eyes, "Can we just talk a moment. You too Rei," she added as Rei came in, covering a particularly large yawn.

"What about?" she asked as her henshin faded to her crumpled pyjamas.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Rei asked, taken aback.

"Oh come on," Sere said, "I'm not that stupid. Rei lowered herself onto the bed beside Ami as Sere continued, "You were really close with Nephrite and Zoisite. Minako was the same with Kunzite, although she's loathe to admit it. You can't let it all build up inside."

"Sere," Ami's eyes were soft and understanding, "We barely knew them."

"But still..."

"Maybe if we'd had longer to work with them," she went on, "Or to get to know them, then I would be where you think I am now, but the truth is I rarely got the chance to see Zoisite as Ami rather than as Mercury."

"Same with Jadeite," Rei shrugged, "He was nice... occasionally," she smiled, "And I would have liked to see it be something more, but the truth is there's no point sitting here moping now – the best thing we can do is to keep you safe."

"But..."

"No buts," Ami said firmly, pushing herself from the bed, "I need to go and take over from Rei."

"And I need to sleep," Rei yawned again, "Don't worry about us, Sere. We can take care of ourselves.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not rushing into this a little?" Sere asked, biting her lip as she took a step back.

"Of course we are," Makoto shrugged, "I thought that was kind of the point. Besides, it does make sense to do it while everyone's here together."

"And while tempers are running so high?" Minako said sceptically.

"We have you guys to control that," she grinned, adjusting the shoulder of her dress slightly.

"Leave that alone!" Minako screeched, "It was perfect where it was, just give me a second." She leant forward and twitched it, "There. Now don't move it."

"I won't, I won't."

"Good," Sere nodded firmly, "Now where's the bouquet?"

"I've got it," Minako handed the flowers to Makoto and then gently lowered the veil. "You look perfect." She and Sere took a step back to admire their handiwork – the dress was simple due to the limited time, but it was graceful. A tight fitting bodice coupled with many layers of floating white lace that trailed on the floor slightly at the back.

"So do you two," Makoto was radiant as she smiled at her friends, both of whom wore the bridesmaid dresses she had picked for them. While Sere revelled at an occasion to which she was not expected to wear her usual white dress, Minako had grouched a little at not being allowed to wear her fuku – having dresses picked out for her was just a little too much of a reminder of her life before she was Sailor Venus.

"Ready?" Minako asked.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

The throne room was packed. Rows and rows of chairs had been set out facing Queen Serenity at the front of the room. Today she did not sit but instead stood facing the crowd, Nephrite and Endymion to one side. At the back of the room, Mars was guarding the doors, while Mercury was positioned in front of the tapestry that concealed the only other way out of the room, allowing them both to be present for the ceremony. Cerridwen and the guards were working on border control, and no one even pretended to know exactly what Saturn was doing. Serenity looked to the back of the hall as the door opened and Makoto walked in.

Her hair, usually up in a practical ponytail, today hung loose and wavy about her shoulders and her eyes sparkled with life. There were sighs from around the room as she moved down the aisle to the music, her eyes fixed on Nephrite, who stood in his uniform at the front of the room, looking back at her. Sere and Minako walked behind her, for once not the centre of attention and both content to be so. The music soared as they reached the front of the room and Makoto took Nephrite's hands.

They stood there for the tiniest moment, and then he was gone. It was exactly as it had happened with Jadeite and Zoisite – one moment he was there, the next he was not. There was panic as guests jumped from their seats as though this might help somehow. Minako transformed, her green dress giving way to the white and orange fuku of Sailor Venus and Ami ran over, console in hand, to scan the spot from which Nephrite had vanished. Makoto stood stock still, eyes fixed on the spot he had stood, completely unmoving. She did not even blink.

* * *

Kunzite did not look up as the door opened. He knew what he would see, knew who it would be coming in to speak to him, to torture him with her words.

Only the hand that took him roughly by the shoulder was not hers. It was too large, to rough. He did not cry as he was thrown into the wall, nor did he make a sound when his chains were taken from the wall. He was dragged from the room, his legs weak after such a prolonged period without use. He grunted slightly as he was dropped to the floor in a new chamber and once again shackled to the wall.

"Kunzite?" his heart sank at the sound of the voice. She was here after all. He moved his head slightly to see her and was shocked at what he saw. She too was chained to the wall, her fuku ripped, her face bloody and her hair a tangled mess. To the other side of her was Nephrite, seemingly unconscious. Her eyes were wide with fear and she reached out a hand to him as though asking for comfort – but he was too far gone to offer that.

What if she was just another of Metallia's tricks? Another false Venus here to fool him? He could not be sure so he would not allow himself to think, to even consider, that she could really be Minako.

"Sit up. Both of you." Kunzite stiffened at the sound of that voice.

"Zoisite?" his voice was rough, scratchy from lack of use.

"I said sit up." Kunzite used what strength he had left to push himself up so that he could lean against the wall and look at Zoisite. His comrade was standing tall in his uniform, not a mark upon him.

"Sit up!" he strode forward and slapped Venus, sending her head crashing into the wall. She whimpered in pain, drawing her legs close to her body as fresh blood trickled down her neck. Kunzite refused to react, refused to let them get a reaction from him. In the corner of his eye he saw Nephrite stir. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

"Makoto!" he blurted before blinking and seeing where he was.

"Finally decided to join us, did you?" Zoisite said acidly. Nephrite looked down at his chained wrists for a heartbeat and then tried to leap to his feet, only to be pulled back down. "Do you honestly think you can reach me?" Zoisite laughed, his voice cruel and high pitched, nothing like the voice Kunzite remembered.

"I'm disappointed in you Zoisite," he coughed, "I'd have thought you'd have put up more of a fight than this." A muscle twitched in Zoisite's forehead.

"You would know all about putting up a fight, wouldn't you?" he snarled. "Won't you ever give up!" Kunzite did not reply. "Very well. Watch how easily Nephrite breaks." He moved to the other side of the room and knelt down. Kunzite could not hear what he said, but Nephrite stiffened as Zoisite whispered into his ear.

"No!" he yelled, "It's not true, I don't believe you!" He screamed, drawing his hand back and slapping Zoisite across the face. The blond fell backwards, hand clasped to his face where a red mark was already forming, but his lips were curled in triumph.

"Despair... anger... they're one and the same to Metallia." The chains that secured Nephrite fell away and he stood. For a moment he saw, in his mind's eye, Makoto as she had looked earlier that day with flowers in her hair. And then she was gone, replaced only by a deep sense of loss, and the vague image of a girl with brown hair as the youma took total control. "She is expecting you," Zoisite informed him. He nodded and left the room without looking back.

"This begs an answer to the question – why are you so different?" Zoisite hissed, "And she's the only answer we have." He strode forward and took Venus by the neck, holding her as high as the chains that bound her would let him. "Your feelings for her – Metallia can see them. If you do not join us then she will die." His hand tightened and Venus gasped. "Make your choice."

Venus turned her head as much as Zoisite's hand would let her and her eyes, so deep, blue and pure, met his. In that moment Kunzite realised that it didn't matter if she was real or not. He wouldn't let her die on the off chance that the girl before him was not Minako, because there was always the chance that she was.


	14. King Isha and Queen Indira

**Well it's been a while, has it not? Short chapter I'm afraid, but I am still very much busy. I have most of a chapter of Ready and Waiting done, and the start of a chapter of Crystal Tokyo so hopefully they should go up this week.**

**Omg I totally thought this was going to be Jupiter's chapter. As you've probably guessed by the title – no it is not. ¬.¬ **

**Thank you to the reviewers from last time :)**

CharmedSerenity3

lord Martiya

IsadoraKayStone

inufan155687

x-YingYing-x

jade2nightwing

8888888

"Makoto," Sere continued to hold her friend as she sobbed, stroking her hair gently and doing her best to comfort her. The others had gone – to patrol and see if there were any clues as to where it was Nephrite had gone – leaving Sere alone to take care of the distraught bride. Her veil lay discarded on the floor not too far away from where they were sat (also on the floor), "It's alright, shh," except that it wasn't alright. Nephrite had gone, captured as the others had been. Makoto hiccupped and moved to sit upright. Sere unwound her arms from around her, instead placing them both on her arm. "There was nothing anyone could have done," Sere said softly, "I'm so sorry it had to happen then, of all times."

"But I could have done something," Makoto sniffed, "Maybe if..."

"There's no point thinking of those things now," Sere spoke over her, "The best thing we can do is hope he comes back safe."

"No," Makoto said after a moment. "There's more I can do than hope."

"What do you mean?" her voice was full of trepidation. Makoto seemed to be drawing something out a pocket in her dress – since when did wedding dresses have pockets anyway? "Makoto," Sere shook her head when she saw the green pen, "Don't do this. You can't take that up on a whim – once you're Sailor Jupiter there's no turning back."

"But I can help!" Makoto said, shaking Sere's hands off her arm and standing, kicking off her shoes, a look of fierce determination in her eyes, "I can help fight Metallia and Beryl, help to..."

"To bring Nephrite back? Then what? You can't be Queen and Sailor Jupiter at the same time and you'd leave the planet without an heir to the throne – there'd be civil war and the alliance is not ready to cope with that at the moment."

"But there may not be an alliance at this rate!" Makoto shouted. There was a moment of silence and then a resounding clap. Sere looked at her hand in horror as she realised what she'd done, her eyes already overflowing with tears.

"Makoto, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It doesn't matter," Makoto said flatly, a hand raised to her red cheek, "You were right."

"But..."

"Take it," she held out the green pen, "Before I do something stupid with it."

"I can't do that," Sere shook her head, "You have to trust yourself as much as my mother does. As much as I do."

8888888

Minako raced down the corridor, almost sending Sere flying as she went past, faster than she had ever run before in her life. She burst into the medical bay where he lay unmoving on the bed farthest from the door. She did not skid, but merely stopped very suddenly by the side of his bed, her eyes taking in every inch of his bruised and battered face, making sure that he was still breathing. Beneath their lids his eyes were moving from side to side and his chest rose and fell evenly in sleep. She let out a deep breath she had not quite been aware she was holding.

"King Isha is coming to heal him," Serenity said, moving to stand by Minako.

"Is that the best decision?" she asked, frowning slightly, "He wouldn't want them compromised."

"Perhaps not, but the truth is we need to know what he knows – where are the others, what happened to them. If we could have the Shitennou returned to us it would greatly increase the strength of our army." Just then the door banged open – it was Endymion, face pale as he hurried to Kunzite's bed side, Sere at his side.

"Father is coming now," he told Serenity, "I can feel him coming through the portal." Just then there was a flash of golden light and Isha and Kiva stepped through into the bay. The King glanced around to take stock of their surroundings. Isha saw Kunzite and moved over to the end of the bed.

"I've taken in enough of the golden crystals energy to heal him," he said, turning to Serenity who saw that his eyes were not their usual blue but instead bright gold. He took Kunzite's hand and took a deep breath, allowing the power to flow through him and into the wounded Shitennou. There was a moment in which no one seemed to breathe and then Isha took a step back. Kunzite's bruises vanished, the swelling receded and he opened his eyes.

His hand shot up and he grasped Isha round the throat. The king gagged at the force of the hand and was lifted from his feet as Kunzite stood, his uniform and weapons whirling into existence around him, eyes dark.

"Venus power, make up!" Minako shouted, blinding everyone in the room for a moment as she transformed. This, they had decided, was probably intended to give the Senshi a moment of advantage, only it didn't seem to have had any effect upon Kunzite, who looked straight at Endymion as there was a loud crack.

He dropped the lifeless form of King Isha to the ground, neck broken. "Venus love me chain!" Minako shouted, sending the golden links flying at Kunzite, intending to capture him. He leapt clean out of the way and the chain snapped uselessly against the wall. "Crescent beam!"

Again Kunzite dodged the attack, drawing his sword. "Run!" Minako shouted at the others. Sere looked terrified, and Endymion held her close to him, only the tightness of his jaw showing even the slightest inkling of the emotions running through him. At Minako's shout he pushed Sere towards the door and she grabbed his mother's hand as she ran past, dragging her from the ward. Queen Serenity looked towards Minako who still did not take her eyes from Kunzite.

"Please, Queen Serenity. Go and raise the alarm."

"Very well," Serenity nodded and hurried from the room. Endymion drew his sword and moved next to Minako.

"Endymion go!" Minako cried as she ducked Kunzite's sword.

"No," he shouted back, "Not until I have avenged my father."

"We can't afford to lose you! Sere can't afford to lose you! It would kill her, you know it would." For a moment he looked torn and that was all it took for Minako. Aided by Senshi strength she rammed into Endymion, sending him flying out of the ward. She stood firmly in front of the door, blocking the only way he could return. "Come back in and next time it'll hurt!" she shouted, "Do something useful and get people to safety!"

"Sailor Venus," Kunzite said as he moved forward, "It would be foolish of you to fight me here."

"That's where you're wrong," she snarled, "It would be my job to fight you here."

"I have no wish to harm a warrior of your skill. You would be of much use to the Dark Kingdom..."

"Is that the name your _Queen,_" she put undue stress upon the word, "Has given you? Are you are Kingdom now? Her loyal consort?"

"I am no such thing," Kunzite's eyes narrowed, "Now get out of my way."

"So that you can kill innocent Lunarians? Likely."

"There is no such thing as an innocent Lunarian! They pollute the minds of our people, turning them against each other."

"There was war before the Alliance sent help, Kunzite. In fact without the help of the alliance that war would probably have torn the planet apart."

"Your eyes are clouded by the magic of the silver crystal," he said, distaste clear in his voice. He raised his sword, "I am truly sorry it had to come to this, Senshi Venus." He was so fast that Minako barely had time to register he had moved. Despite her training, despite all she had done to prepare herself, when the moment the need truly arose she was too slow. The _shlick_ of the sword as it slid through soft flesh seemed unnaturally loud and Minako blinked, her vision blocked by the golden hair of the woman who had darted in the way of Kunzite's blade just in time. She staggered as Indira fell backwards, but she stayed on her feet supporting the Venusian Queen as Kunzite pulled his blade from her body. The clatter of heels in the corridor alerted him to the presence of the other Senshi and he vanished in a flash of light, leaving a sulphurous smell behind.

"Indira," Minako laid her down carefully on the floor, "Indira can you hear me."

"I hear you, Minako," she said, her speech coming in fits and gasps as she tried to breathe and succeeded only in drawing blood into a punctured lung. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Minako shook her head, "I'm not hurt, but we need to get Mamoru," she looked up at the others, eyes wide with an unspoken request. Ami, the fastest of them, nodded and ran to find him. Saturn knelt beside Minako and laid a hand upon Indira's chest. A soft purple light flowed from her fingers, but no difference was made to the gaping wound that still leaked blood, staining Indira's gown and Minako's fuku.

"She is dying," Saturn said as she sat back on her haunches, "I am sorry Venus. There is nothing to be done for her now."

"But..."

"Say goodbye," Saturn whispered before she stood and left the ward. Rei hesitated for a moment and then followed her, closing the door so Minako could be alone with her mother.

"I'm sorry," Minako found herself sobbing, "I'm sorry."

"No," Indira raised a hand to Minako's lips, "I am sorry. You were never one to sit still and look pretty. You were far too much like your father for that." She coughed - a rough hacking sound that was accompanied by blood which spattered the white stone floor.

"I'm sorry," Minako sobbed, "I should have taken that sword. It's my duty as a Senshi..."

"And this was my duty. As your mother." Indira held Minako's gaze for a moment before her eyes glazed over. Her hand fell, still and lifeless, from Minako's face.

"Goodbye, mother," Minako whispered.

88888888

"There were too many of them too fast," Kunzite reported from where he knelt before Beryl.

"So you failed to kill any of the Senshi?"

"The Senshi still live, however Isha is no more."

"Then that is something at least. With Isha dead the Golden Crystal no longer protects the dreams of the Terrans. Our time is approaching. Rise, Lord Kunzite. You may go."

"As you wish, my Queen."


	15. Queen Makoto

**Ok it's short, but hey... FINALLY! :D**

**Thank you so much to reviewers :D I finally managed to turn my email notifications back on (they disabled themselves for a while) so I actually got notified this time, rather than having to go looking for them xD Made me feel appreciated**

_**jade2nightwing**_

_**CharmedSerenity3**_

_**lord Martiya**_

_**inufan155687**_

**And to address a question – I'm not planning to write a sequel to this, however, I won't rule one out. If I were to write one it would a) not get written until at least one of crystal Tokyo and ready and waiting are done and b) would be set after the defeat of Galaxia, and would revolve around the Senshi regaining ALL of their past life memories. Traumatic experiences all around, methinks.**

* * *

Minako didn't turn as the door to the training room opened. Sere wasn't even sure if she had even registered that she was no longer alone. The only sounds were the pounding of Minako's fists, the pants of her laboured breath and the occasional dry sob.

"Minako," Sere said softly, moving a little closer to her friend, but staying a couple of metres away. Minako was moving so fast that Sere was genuinely worried that, were she to move to close, one of her fists would come into contact with her, likely breaking a bone if the states of the various practice dummies were anything to go by. "Minako, everyone's worried about you." Still there was no reply. The gloves Minako wore were torn at the knuckles, the usually pristine fabric stained white by blood as she continued to pound relentlessly at the dummy until, inevitably, it gave up with a loud crack, splitting in two and sending splinters flying. "Minako," Sere said again, concern colouring her voice as she moved forward and laid a hand on Minako's heaving shoulders.

She jumped, as though she had not heard all the things Sere had said, and span around, bloodied fists raised. She slumped when she saw who it was standing before her, tears in her sapphire eyes as she pulled Minako into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Minako clenched her fists at her side and then splayed her fingers looking down at the blood that trickled from the tears in the fabric. Sere closed her eyes as there was a flash of orange light and felt an odd heat surge through Minako's body as her henshin faded, leaving her in the simple blue dress she had been wearing when it had all begun that morning.

"Come on," Sere said finally, pulling away from Minako and taking her gently by the arm, "We should get your hands looked at."

"I don't need..." Minako began.

"Don't say it," Sere cut her off, her voice unusually steely. "Endymion's going to look at them and heal them if he can."

"Heal?" Minako said, brow furrowed. And then she remembered that she was not the only one who had lost a parent – with the death of King Isha Endymion had inherited the powers of the Golden Crystal.

"Heal," Sere repeated firmly, guiding Minako to one of the many private chambers of the palace. Endymion and Serenity were inside, both of them looking tired and drawn.

"Minako," there was tangible relief in Serenity's voice as she rose to her feet and moved to embrace her, holding her in a much different way than Sere had. This hug was soft, gentle and motherly. Minako felt hot tears sting her eyes as she realised that her own mother had never held her in this way, nor portrayed her emotions in more than words until the very end. She took a deep, shuddering breath, inhaling the scent that seemed to stay with Queen Serenity no matter where she was. A faint hint of Jasmine and a touch of lavender. Soft scents that seemed oddly comforting. A laugh bubbled up in her throat at that thought – how could flowers be comforting? Serenity lead her to the chair she had just vacated and, when Minako tried to protest, pushed her firmly and gently down onto it before placing her hands flat on the table.

"I don't want..." Minako tried to protest once again, but the look in Endymion's eyes made her stop. He looked, for the most part, composed and together, but Minako could see that he felt just as lost as she did, perhaps even more so. He had inherited a kingdom, something he was unprepared to deal with. She could not inherit her mother's throne due to the responsibilities she already possessed. Pride at her position flared in her chest for a moment but it was soon eclipsed by shame at her failure. But of course there was the other loss that tore at both of them. Endymion had lost a brother and Minako had lost something, although even she wasn't quite sure what that something was. Endymion reached across the table and laid a hand across her knuckles. Golden light flared from his fingertips, dancing across the broken skin and visibly knitting it together. When the various cuts and bruises were gone and the last golden spark had sunk into Minako's skin Endymion leant back. He didn't smile, but Minako could see the concern in his eyes and shrugged very slightly.

"Minako," Serenity took her newly healed hand, "A word in private?"

"Ok," Minako allowed herself to be lead from the room and into the palace corridors. "Minako," Serenity sighed, turning to look down into her eyes, "You've done so much for both me and my kingdom these last months." She stopped as though searching for the right words.

"But?" Minako prompted her, heart sinking. Serenity smiled ruefully.

"I worry about the effect it's having – on all of you. In the past Sailor Senshi had years, often decades, of training before beginning active duty. You had no time at all and in the last months you have seen the true horror that threatens us all. I worry for you most of all, which is why – effective immediately – you are removed from active duty."

"What?" Minako broke free of Serenity's hold, eyes wide and tears threatening to spill down her cheeks once again. This was, she knew, because she had failed to save the lives of King Isha and her mother, because she was such a useless Senshi that she could not protect those whom she had sworn to lay down her life for, could not defend those who needed it the most.

"This is not a reflection upon you," Serenity took a step forward only for Minako to back away again, "But upon me. I was wrong to try and rush any of you into this. I am sorry." Her voice cracked and Minako thought for a moment that she was about to cry.

"I should go," she said, suddenly aware that she didn't want to see Queen Serenity break down. Somehow seeing it would make everything worse – would confirm that even Serenity did not believe they could win. She turned and ran, slowing only when she realised that she was not being followed, finally coming to a halt in a deserted corridor and lowering herself to the floor beside a stone pillar.

Somehow she slept for a while, curled up on the cold floor, her head lolled against her shoulder. She only realised she had drifted off when she felt someone gently shaking her awake. "Minako?" the voice was not hesitant and Minako blinked to see who it was. There was a haze of green and she blinked one last time to see Makoto kneeling beside her. "You should get back to your room. It'll get really cold here soon," she gestured to the glassless windows nearby.

"Yeah," Minako nodded. Her throat was dry and her voice seemed raspy even to her.

"I can fetch you some water if you want," Makoto offered.

"There's a jug in my room," Minako shrugged, "I'll just have some of that." They walked in silence until they reached the door. "You can come in," Minako said. She didn't mind Makoto's company. She didn't seem to expect anything from her, not even for her to say a word, and her presence was reassuring. Minako poured them each a glass of water and they sat in silence for a little while as it gradually darkened outside the window.

"I should go," Makoto said finally, standing and brushing down her skirt. Just before she left the room she turned back. "I was sorry to hear about your mother," and it was the last straw. Minako burst into tears, her shoulders heaving. Makoto, her face panic stricken, shut the door and ran across the room to take Minako into her arms.

"It was all m-my fault," she was mumbling through her tears, "she d-d-" she couldn't quite bring herself to say the word, "she's g-gone because I'm a useless excuse for a S-Senshi. I should never have been Sailor Venus, I should never have taken the henshin pen – it was just selfish of me."

"Don't say that." Makoto said harshly, "Don't think it even for a moment. You're a fantastic Senshi – you've learnt so much these past few months that it amazes me. Every time I see you you're stronger, faster and more prepared for whatever comes your way. You're the sort of person I wish I could be Minako. Don't let anything persuade you otherwise." There was, once again, silence but for Minako's sobs as Makoto rocked her gently back and forth.

"I'm sorry," Minako leant back eventually, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, I've stained your dress."

"As though that matters," Makoto shrugged, pushing herself to her feet. "You're amazing Minako. Remember that." She turned and headed towards the door, knowing somehow that what Minako needed now more than anything else was rest.

"Thank you," Minako sniffed, "But I'm not as strong as you."

"I'm not as strong as I need to be though," Makoto said softly, her hand slipping almost unconsciously into her pocket.

"No," Minako shook her head, "You're far stronger than that." Makoto smiled as though these were the words she had been waiting to hear, some cue that should have been said long ago.

She whispered the words, as though to say them any louder would somehow invalidate the meaning, "Jupiter power, make up." Minako closed her eyes as the green light of the henshin transformation washed over her, and when she looked again Sailor Jupiter stood proud and tall, her usually elaborately curled hair now worn in a simple ponytail.

"Who will rule Jupiter now?"

"The rulers of Earth have managed this for centuries," Makoto shrugged, "Jupiter can manage with me."


	16. The Silver Millenium

**Egad what took me so long? I know, I'm a terrible person D:**

**BUT on the plus side (or is this a negative?) final chapter :) If there ever is a sequel I'll give you three guesses what it'll be about, lol.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter -**

_**CharmedSerenity3**_

_**inufan155687**_

_**jade2nightwing**_

* * *

Minako slept late the following morning. Exhaustion, both mental and physical, had fully claimed her and she did not wake until gone midday. She crawled out of bed and headed for the bath in the next room, shedding the blue dress she still wore as the hot water pounded into the marble tub. She could tell it was too hot as soon as her toe dipped the surface, but it didn't really matter and, although not particularly comfortable, the bath did serve to wake her up. By the time she emerged from her rooms she was freshly dressed, her damp hair scraped back and out of the way.

She made it to the dining hall without meeting anyone but as she entered the room people turned to look at her – it appeared to be dinner time. Minako bit her lip as she headed to an empty chair by Makoto, for she had not eaten with the assembled royalty since their arrival. Now that she was suspended from Senshi duties she would be excepted to be the Princess of Venus once more, although how that would work now that Indira was gone... Minako swallowed and tried to think of something else.

"How did they react?" she asked Makoto as she cast about the table for something fattening.

"I haven't told anyone yet." Makoto was biting her lip, "Well, other than Queen Serenity but I think she already knew somehow."

"She's probably been talking with Pluto. Or Saturn I suppose, she seems to know what's going on."

"And she's talking to no one but Queen Serenity," Makoto scowled, "You'd think she'd talk to the Senshi at the very least."

"I get the impression that she doesn't expect to be here very long. Or for any of us to be here very long for that matter."

"Well we won't be if she's forced to use her powers."

Minako nodded, taking a bite of the cake she had decided would count as her dinner for the day. "Legends say she's got almost as much power as the silver crystal itself, but with far less control once unleashed."

"It's not something I'd want to see for certain," Makoto began. She was about to continue, but two sets of footsteps drew her attention. Standing in the doorway, looking around coolly as though they had never left, were Nephrite and Jadeite.

"Be careful," Minako murmured, laying a hand upon Makoto's arm to stop her rising to her feet. "Think about Kunzite." Saying the name brought a painful lump to her throat.

There was a loud whooshing sound and orange light filled the room at the same time as a crackling heat that instantly evaporated all the water in the glasses along the table. A giant flaming bird swooped over head, signalling the arrival of Sailor Mars. The bird cawed loudly, ashes falling to the floor as it circled the Shitennou, both of whom watched it dispassionately. Mars walked past the place where Minako and Makoto were sitting, stopping about ten feet away from Nephrite, the nearer of the two. Endymion, who had risen from his seat by Sere, moved to stand next to her. "What purpose do you have upon the moon?" Mars asked, her voice steady.

Nephrite looked away from the phoenix up above, his blank eyes boring into Rei. Starlight flooded the chamber and, as Nephrite took a step forward, began to pool together, running across the white floor towards his feet and creeping up his body to form a solid gold aura. Endymion growled and drew his sword as Rei raised an arm ready to fight. "Mars flame-" she began to shout, but stopped early, holding the fiery arrow at the ready, her fingers stretched taut, pointing straight at Nephrite's head. "Give me one reason," she hissed.

He did not reply and his eyes wandered away from Rei as though he gave not a care in the world that an almost certainly deadly attack was aimed at his head. They found Makoto and his lips curled ever so slightly. Minako's eyes darted to his hand as his fingers curled into a fist and then turned to Queen Serenity who shook her head. Minako barely resisted slamming her fist upon the table. People were in danger and Queen Serenity would not let her fight! She would have transformed anyway, consequences be damned, had it not been for Makoto. As Nephrite raised his hand she broke free of Minako's grip upon her arm. Her shout was lost as she vaulted the table, but the flash of green light left all present with little doubt as to what she had done. Sailor Jupiter strode forward to join Mars, her fists crackling with electricity as she surveyed the Shitennou.

"Nice of you to join us," Rei smirked before turning her attention back to Nephrite, "But wrong move from you there I'm afraid. Flame Sniper!" she shouted, finishing the attack she had started and completing the image of the rune in the air. The arrow shot at where Nephrite's head had been just moments before, but suddenly he had moved and was standing three feet to the other side of Jadeite who raised a hand and caught the arrow, pinching it in the centre and reducing it to nothing more than ashes.

"Some people just ask for it," Makoto said through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowing. A small golden lightening rod sprouted from the centre of her jewelled tiara, bringing down crackling power from who knew where. It crackled down her body as she moved her arms, shouting as she did so. "Supreme Thunder!" the power ripped through the air towards Jadeite so fast that Minako thought for a moment that it had been a direct hit. When the smoke cleared and he stood unharmed, however, her temper got the better of her.

"Venus power, make up!" Still neither of the Shitennou said a word, their eyes fixed unblinkingly upon the four fighters. An unnatural silence had gripped the hall and the only thing Minako could hear was the sound of her own blood rushing past her ears. When Jadeite moved, merely shifting a little upon his feet she launched into action.

"Venus love me chain!" she shouted, leaping high into the air as the golden hearts snaked around her target, pinning his arms to his side.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" Makoto shouted, throwing something small and silvery at Jadeite. Minako was impressed – either she had trained a hell of a lot since the previous night or she was a damn good soldier. She would have placed her bet on the latter of the two options, judging by the fierce look in her eyes.

"You don't attack me, Makoto?" Nephrite said gently, his eyes glittering with what could have been teasing humour. Makoto froze, her eyes burning, unable to turn towards him. "Perhaps you honestly thought I loved you. I'm sorry to have led you on so, but you were such an easy target." Makoto's breathing was coming faster, her eyes burning ever darker as he spoke. "Abandoned by your father, abandoned by your mother... you were so desperate for someone to hold that you actually believed I could love you." He laughed, a sound far crueller than Makoto had ever heard from him before.

"Shut up," she growled. "Right now."

"Why? Are you going to glare at me a little more?"

"No. I'll make you shut up."

"How?"

Makoto snapped. Her eyes shone bright silver for a moment and she raised her hands into the air. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she shouted. Bright green lights seemed to fill the room and Makoto span in ever faster circles and then flew outwards from where she stood. Minako braced herself only to find that they passed straight through, leaving her unharmed. The same could not be said for Jadeite and Nephrite, the latter of whom in particular was now looking much the worse for wear, his uniform shredded, his face and arms criss-crossed by small red lines.

"Just shut up!" She shouted. "Shut up and leave. You and Metallia."

"Why, highness," Nephrite laughed, before gasping a little in pain. "I'd almost think you didn't enjoy my company.

"You head what she said," Sere piped up, moving forward. The others, who had backed to the edge of the room, muttered words of caution but no one other than her mother dared move to try and bring her back.

"Sere, stay out of this," Serenity beseeched her. "Let the Senshi deal with them."

"Why Princess," Jadeite bowed low. "What an honour it is. I did think..." They never quite heard what Jadeite thought, for when he straightened up from his bow it was to find himself stood at the wrong end of the silence glaive – if the glaive could be said to have a right side at any rate.

"Leave and I shall let you live," Saturn said calmly. Jadeite glanced sideways at Nephrite and something almost imperceptible passed between them. In the mere blink of an eye they had vanished.

"I am sorry it took me so long to arrive," Saturn said, moving back and raising the glaive. The handle cleared her head by at least a foot and a half, the gleaming silver blade shining wickedly in the light from the windows. "I was talking with Pluto." A rush of murmuring swept the edge of the hall, but Queen Serenity quelled it with a single look. "The time is coming. Earth has now completely fallen. They are coming."

* * *

"You shouldn't be here," Sere whispered, her arms wrapped tightly about his chest. "You should go, help them fight."

"I belong exactly where I am right now," Endymion replied calmly, "Between you and anything that might cause you harm." He looked down at her, trying to reassure her without words.

"If anyone finds out..."

"Then they find out." He shrugged and attempted to smile.

"But they said..."

"They said a lot of things. Just because they blamed me does not make Metallia's rise my fault." He knelt down before her, his hand clasping hers. "They needed a villain they could be seen to punish, someone they could cast down and ridicule."

"But it didn't have to be you," Sere sobbed.

"It did. The Shitennou were my personal guard, and I am the only King Earth has left. Those are my people, rushing to destroy your kingdom."

"How did this even happen?"

"I don't know," Endymion's voice cracked and he looked over the edge of the balcony at the blue and green planet shining in the sky. "I wish I did. I wish I'd been there to see it, I wish I'd been there to stop it."

"But then they'd only have gotten you too," Saraswati said firmly, moving forward from where she had stood in the shadows. "It was better that you were here. We do not believe Beryl has the golden crystal – perhaps, in years to come, we can use its power to drive her back."

"We have the silver crystal," Sere said confidently. "That'll defeat Metallia."

"Perhaps, but I don't think it will on it's own."

"The Senshi are fighting."

"No, Princess. The Senshi are doing their duty, fulfilling the ultimate calling."

"What do you mean?"

Saraswati hesitated and then said, "The Senshi are dying."

* * *

"Love and Beauty Shock!" Minako shouted, darting out from behind a tree and hurling the golden heart at the oncoming army. It ploughed through a line of the strange, shambling youma that made up the army, but all that happened was more moved forward to fill the gap. She could hear the shouting of her fellows to either side, but they were making just as little progress as she was. The palace guards were long since dead, leaving only four defenders, the final line between the army and the entirety of the silver millennium's royalty.

"Shabon spray!" Minako cursed as the fog rolled over the field and fumbled until she wore her goggles. The youma had paused, unable to see their foes, but with their goggles the Senshi now had an advantage.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Burning Mandela!"

Crescent Beam Shower!" The attacks thundered into the crowd, felling youma after youma but it was never enough. A trickle of sweat ran into Minako's eye and she blinked, her vision fuzzed over for a split-second. In that moment, the army seemed to move away, melting out of sight into the fog, something which should have been impossible by all logic.

Four shadows moved forward as the Shitennou took to the field.

"Venus Love a-"

"No." Kunzite raised a hand and the rune Minako was drawing fizzled away, the power of her attack instantly dying. The lack of attacks from the other Senshi told her that something similar must be happening to them. She stood her ground, watching as the Shitennou moved closer. The others moved in towards her, closer to the enemy. They fell into rank, Venus and Mars in front with Mercury and Jupiter behind and spread out a little.

"Wait until the last moment," Minako murmured. "Short attacks only, don't give them a chance to stop us." The others nodded to show they'd understood and Minako smiled grimly at them.

"To the next life," Rei whispered.

"To the next life," the others echoed.

"Crescent Beam!" Minako shouted, aiming her attack straight at Kunzite only for him to brush it aside as though it were nothing more than a fly.

"Burning Mandela!" Nephrite formed a shield against the flames, but Rei kept them coming, sending them in a concentrated burst that blasted through and slammed into Zoisite, who screamed, his hair on fire.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Makoto shouted, taking advantage of the distraction to launch a more powerful attack that lanced through the remains of the shield with ease, forcing Nephrite to fall back and leave the other three unprotected. This proved to be too much for Zoisite who screamed as Makoto concentrated the flying leaves about him, spinning in ever faster circles as they sliced at his face, arms and torso. He collapsed, chest heaving, badly burnt and bloodied.

Kunzite roared, his rage clear, and leapt straight at Makoto who didn't have time to defend herself coming out of the attack. He barrelled into her and they fell back into one of the ornate stone pillars of the palace, bringing it crashing down.

"Venus love me chain!" Minako screamed, trying to pull Kunzite away from Makoto but she had her arms about his waist and wasn't letting go.

"Supreme thunder!" she shouted and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. She screamed as it hit both Kunzite and herself and mere moments later she was left unmoving in a pile of rubble, her eyes staring unseeing at the stars above. Kunzite, however, picked himself up and brushed a hand across his uniform, removing all signs of damage. His hair was slightly burnt at the ends, but apart from that were was not even the slightest sign of any damage.

Ami and Rei were standing back to back not far away, Nephrite and Jadeite circling around them. Icy fog surrounded the four of them, biting at the Shitennou and yet leaving the two Senshi untouched. Jadeite's movements were slow, his muscles stiff from the cold and Rei saw him falter.

"Akuryo Taisan!" She shouted, throwing the flame at Jadiete. It struck him in the face and spread down his body at unprecedented speed. His scream was terrible and even Kunzite was distracted for a second, watching as Jadeite fell to the ground, nothing but a burnt shell.

Nephrite had been less affected by the cold, however, and took advantage of Rei and Ami's distraction. He raised his hands high and shouted to the stars, calling the light down from the sky into his hands, and launched it at the two Senshi. For a moment they were lit as if from within by golden light, their skin shining so bright that Minako was forced to look away or else be blinded. When she looked back they had gone, leaving no sign that they had even been there in the first place.

Minako blinked back tears of rage, her eyes stinging from both the salt water and the dust in the air. She screamed, forgetting all about her attacks, her powers, anything, and launched herself at Nephrite, kicking and screaming, biting and scratching. He fought hard, but greif and anger leant Minako strength she had never known before and Nephrite fell back, hitting his head on the marble paving with a sickening crack. She stood, wiping blood from her cheek, and turned to face Kunzite who drew his sword.

"I've been practising," she said, her voice rough. A golden sword shimmered into existence in her right hand. "Just like you said. Always practise, and never let anyone know what's coming." She leapt at him, sword held high, only for him to parry, knocking her back with ease. She spat blood and turned back to face him.

"No," He said again, raising a hand and pushing her back. She tripped over Makoto's unmoving form, knocking her head against a chunk of rubble, but she forced herself back to her feet. One of her eyes was red with blood and both brimmed with tears that still threatened to spill over.

"Venus wink chain sword!" she shouted, launching the attack at Kunzite who caught it with his own weapon and cast it to the side with ease. "Crescent Beam Shower!" His blade absorbed the energy, shining gold for a moment, and he began to move forwards.

Minako could feel panic welling up inside her chest, could feel the fear she had tried to keep at bay clawing at her insides, desperate to consume her, but she wouldn't let it. She had one more chance.

The sword vanished and she raised a hand, golden energy gathering at the very tip of her finger. A single tear found it's way out of her eye and trickled down her cheek. "Venus Megaton Shower!" she shouted. The energy spiralled up into the sky and exploded, sending golden rain down upon the field. Everywhere it touched Minako felt blinding pain, but she did not scream, did not even close her eyes.

She watched as the energy hit Kunzite and as he fell. When he lay still, she lowered her hand and walked shakily over to his body before falling to her knees. When Metallia found her body, Venus was laid across the Shitennou's chest, tears still glistening in her eyes.

* * *

"They're all dead," Cerridwen choked, crawling through the rubble to Queen Serenity. "Everyone... the Senshi, the prince... the princess."

"I know," Serenity moved her head to look at the last Senshi. "For now." She coughed, a deep rattle that seemed to shake her entire body.

"What do you mean?" Cerridwen asked. "What are you doing?"

"Sending them on." Serenity pushed herself into a sitting position and held her hand open before her. The silver crystal shimmered into existence before them.

"You'll die!" Cerridwen cried, horrified. "With you we at least have a chance to rebuild..."

"The Silver Millenium has ended, Cerridwen, as we knew it had to. One thousand years to the day since the creation of the crystal by Selene... that day has come. Now it's time to prepare."

"Prepare?" Cerridwen was crying, "Prepare for what?"

"The Crystal Kingdom to come." Serenity coughed again. "Cerridwen, listen to me. You must go with them. You must find them and tell them the true extent of their powers, you must tell Serenity..." The Queen hesitated as though what she had to say was causing her great pain. "You must tell Serenity that she was not truly my child. You must tell them of their birth at the Galaxy Cauldron. Serenity can use this crystal and survive, Cerridwen. She was built for it."

"No..." Cerridwen shook her head in horror, "She is your daughter, the line of Selene."

"She is more than that. Serenity is Selene, reborn. Find her, in the next life, and tell her... tell her I'm sorry." Two shapes moved in the distance – a black and white cat picking their way through the rubble. "Now go. I must speak with Luna and Artemis. They cannot know. The Princess cannot know until she is ready, promise me you'll find her... find Sailor Moon."

"I promise," Cerridwen nodded, turned and ran.

"Highness," Luna panted, reaching the Queen at last. "The Princess..."

"I know. Find them, Luna, in the next life. Train them to be ready."

"I will," Luna nodded firmly.

"Take this," Serenity dropped the broach. "For Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon?"

"Serenity's greatest defendant," the Queen said before pushing herself to her feet and allowing the light of the silver crystal to envelop her.

* * *

"It has been set in motion," Pluto said. "It is time."

"Very well." Saturn moved towards the door, sparing only one look back. "Until the next life, Setsuna."

"Until the next life," Pluto responded, unmoving as ever. Only when the door had closed did she turn to where Saturn had vanished, and smile.

* * *

**P.s. Saraswati's fate is deliberately vague xD If I write a sequel, wait and see...**


End file.
